City of Angelic Power
by EasyIsTheDescent
Summary: Rose Nightlock is an ordinary Shadowhunter living in the New York Institute with her adopted siblings. But when her adopted brother Jace comes home with a redheaded mundane with a hidden past, and a handsome new Shadowhunter moves in, she will learn that nothing is ordinary at all. OCxOC. Sizzy, Malec, and Clace. Rated T, because, well, I'm a teen, folks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, FanFiction-ers! **

**So, I've been reading for a long time now, but this is my first story, so take it easy on me. Is it weird to be nervous? I guess it just feels weird to have people seeing my stories.**

**This is about an OC and an OC, but the TMI characters are main characters as well.**

**Wow, getting more nervous, okay, I better hurry up.**

**I really hope you guys like it. Comments welcome, and if you don't have anything nice to say...**

**You know the drill.**

**I guess I have nothing else left to say...**

**Bon appetit. **

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters, they all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**If I did own them, I wouldn't currently be watching a paused picture of Jamie Campbell Bower with his shirt off, a gallon of chocolate ice cream sitting beside me, and dreaming of being married to Jace.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Are you dead yet?" Jace asked me, and I groaned. I was standing in the middle of a trash-infested alley in lower Manhattan, and I was covered in demon blood.

"No more than usual," I replied with a groan, and he laughed. I had a small earpiece attached to the back of my ear, and it disrupted the peaceful silence that was usually around at night.

"That's reassuring. You know as the most talented Shadowhunter at the Institute it is my job to teach you, and so far you have been doing very well." He reassured me as I walked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I've been there as long as you have. I could take you on any day," I reminded him, and I knew that would earn me more sarcastic comments than one could believe possible.

"Just give me a time and a place, Nightlock." He muttered distractedly, and I cringed. How come whenever he said my last name, it sounded even more like a poisonous plant?

"Don't let your houseguest touch any of my things, alright? One thing out of place, Wayland, I swear."

"Clary isn't the high heels, ear and nose piercings, black leather sort of person like you and Isabelle, Rosie." Jace said this with something I could only recognize as admiration. For the mundane. This was… strange.

"Bye Jace," I turned the earpiece off, and I kept my head down against the heavy wind. It was getting progressively colder here in New York, and all I had was my Shadowhunter gear, which consisted of black, stretchy shirts and yes, black leather jackets and pants. My high heeled boots were black leather as well, which I had borrowed from Isabelle's closet years ago and never returned, and they clicked harshly against the sidewalk, disturbing the empty silence.

When I reached the rusty gate with "The Institute" engraved across the top, it took only a matter of seconds for the glamour to disappear, and I swung the gate open, stepping inside. The door creaked open the second I walked up to it, and I happily greeted the warm air from inside.

The angel Raziel was everywhere inside, from the paintings to the statues, and it sent a shiver down my spine as usual, but I just pulled the protesting screen on the elevator closed, tapping my heels against the floor impatiently. I was absolutely starving. I turned left, straight in the direction of my room, when a voice stopped me.

"Oh, Rose! Perfect timing! Please, come meet our new guest!" Hodge, our trainer and teacher for as long as I had been here, ushered me inside the library, and my gaze immediately focused on a girl that was standing next to Hodge's desk. She was a tiny little thing, with fiery red hair and green eyes. They widened slightly when she saw me, and I could understand why. I probably looked flat out frightening, covered in demon blood and ichor.

"Rose Nightlock, this is Clarissa Fray, our new houseguest." Hodge introduced, and I smiled politely. I had been out fighting demons when Jace brought Clary to the Institute, and I haven't had the chance to meet her until now.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted, and the girl nodded in agreement, smiling.

"Same here. It's just Clary, by the way," She added, and I nodded. "Well I better go find my friend Simon," She announced, and I stepped out of her way.

"I'll see you later, Clary." I promised, and she looked at me in concern.

"Are you okay? Your voice-" She started, and Hodge sent me a warning look when I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm fine, thank you." I dismissed it firmly, and she nodded in confusion, disappearing out the door. I whirled around to stare at Hodge, who seemed to be attempting to shrink away. "What is this Hodge? The Institute Tour for Mundanes? Do we have a special going on, buy one pass get one free?" I hissed, and Hodge sighed.

"I do not believe that Clary is any ordinary mundane, but that is yet to be discovered. Now I was hoping that since you were the only girl here to befriend her besides Isabelle…" He trailed off, and I glared at him.

"What does that mean?" I asked, suddenly feeling defensive for my feisty stepsister.

"She just isn't as kind as you are with mundanes. Please, just make her feel welcome. She has been through much trauma with being attacked, her mother being kidnapped…" He left the end of the sentence hanging, and I groaned in defeat.

"I don't have time to argue, I'm about to pass out from food-deprivation." I explained, and Hodge smiled lightly.

"Also known as hunger, my dear." He corrected, and I shook my head as I approached the door.

"Yes, but food-deprivation sounds more severe," I reminded him, and I swear I could hear his laughter as I left, which was odd. Hodge wasn't a laugher.

When I got to my room, the theme consisting of an elegant blend of black and gold chandeliers and the Eiffel Tower (Isabelle and I had each gone through about a hundred home décor magazines last year) I made a beeline for the shower. Once I was clean, refreshed, and smelled of orchids, I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose black tank top, tying my long brown hair up on the top of my head in a messy bun. I had brown eyes as well, and I looked just like my mother had, before she and my dad had died during a large fight with demons back when I was twelve. I also had what Jace would call "face weapons", which included four pairs of earrings and a nose stud. I honestly believed he was just jealous. Jace was the absolutely _anything_ weapons type.

When I left my room, I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and I turned to see my thirteen year old brother, Ethan, who had picked up the pace to come and meet me. Ethan looked a lot like me, with the same brown eyes and dark brown hair, like my dad's had been. I felt kind of sad, thinking how no one would ever have the pretty blue eyes my father had. I had always wanted blue eyes that color.

"Hey, kid!" I greeted, and I caught him in a one-armed hug. I recognized something gleaming on his ring finger. It was our father's family ring. The ring used to be too big for Ethan, but he kept it close at all times, until he finally started wearing it on his finger. He never took it off.

"Hey Rosie. How were the demons?" He asked eagerly, and I rolled my eyes.

"It was great." I promised, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Will you take me with you next time?" He asked, and I stopped walking.

"Of course, as long as you listen to me."

"I always listen to you."

"No you don't."

"I would, _if_ you take me demon hunting." He negotiated, and I sighed, nodding in agreement. He grinned triumphantly.

We walked down to the dining room, and everyone was seated at the table, including Clary and a mundane I didn't recognize, who I guessed was Simon.

"Don't you look pretty," Jace commented mockingly, and I ignored him.

"She could always poison your food with faerie treats again," Isabelle giggled under her breath, and Simon's eyes widened.

"I told you, it never happened." Jace said smoothly, and I snorted.

"Oh, Simon, this is Rose." Isabelle introduced us enthusiastically, and I groaned inwardly at her happy attitude towards the mundane.

"Nice to meet you," Simon stammered, and Jace grinned wickedly.

"I bet it is. You met two stunningly beautiful Shadowhunter women, and you have absolutely no chance with either one of them." Clary shot him a poisonous glare, and I felt a spark of approval towards her as I sat down, piling orange chicken and noodles on my plate from the plastic takeout containers.

"Rosie, there's this thing called chewing…" Alec, Isabelle's brother and my stepbrother, teased, and I waved a fork at him in a threatening motion.

"Chewing is for people who are slightly hungry. I, on the other hand, have not eaten anything since three in the morning." I argued, and he put his hands up in defense, eating again.

"Why three in the morning?" Isabelle laughed, and I shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep, so I ate some old-fashioned PB & J," I explained, and she rolled her eyes, picking at her fried rice with little appetite. I wish I could go without eating like that. I just wasn't strong enough when it came to Chinese food.

"Hey do you have a cold or something?" Simon asked curiously, and I knew what he meant.

Ever since I was fourteen, my voice had been hoarse and low-pitched, a result of my vocal cords practically being destroyed during a demon attack. Everyone at the table tensed, especially Ethan, who had an angry grimace on his face, the goofy overprotective little brother he was. I gave Jace a look that hopefully gave the message, _Control the mundanes that you brought, or I will do so for you. _

It did.

"Some things are just none of your business, mundane. Now continue drooling over Isabelle, please." Jace said in a firm voice, and Simon muttered something under his breath.

_Thank you, _I mouthed to Jace, and he smiled. Clary gave us a confused glance, but didn't say anything. They continued into a conversation of which I only halfway paid any attention to. They were talking about the Circle, all the Shadowhunters who had fought alongside Valentine, and I honestly was afraid to hear what they had to say.

After everyone had finished eating we parted our separate ways, and I walked back to my room, but before I turned the corner I could hear voices, and I stopped.

"So what is the deal with Rose's voice?" Someone asked, and I recognized Clary, and the one who responded was Jace.

"There was a demon two years ago, and he messed up her voice forever." Jace replied quietly, and Clary seemed to be thinking over this.

"What happened?" She continued, and Jace sighed.

"Do you remember the demon blood that hit you when you killed that Ravener demon?" He asked, and from the silence I could guess that she had nodded. "Imagine having that demon blood being forced down your throat," Jace added, and I shivered. I couldn't take any more of this. I bounded around the corner, smiling at them as I passed, and from the surprised and upset look on Jace's face I think he knew I had been standing there.

"Goodnight, guys," I called, and I heard footsteps behind me, Jace matching my stride as he approached me.

"Rose I didn't mean to tell her anything you didn't want her to know." He reassured me, and I shrugged.

"It's alright. I don't mind. Seriously," I added when he glanced at me skeptically.

"Alright. Goodnight, Rosie." He said cautiously, and I smiled at him and Clary, who was standing at the other end of the hallway with a confused expression, and I turned to walk to my room.

When I closed the door behind me, I collapsed on the bed, extremely tired and no longer starving, and I felt my necklace fall against my chest in a familiar, comforting motion. It was my mother's necklace, and it had our family crest on it, a pattern of leaves with a dark, deadly swirl that identified it as nightlock.

Nightlock only grew in Idris, the Shadowhunter homeland, and it was extremely poisonous, but if you knew how to handle it, you could get good prices from warlocks in need. I curled onto my side, and I drifted into the dark, peaceful abyss of sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so did you like it?**

**It may not seem very interesting for the next few chapters, and the (in my imagination, very sexy) OC won't come in until later in the story, but it will pick up.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-EasyIsTheDescent**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, TMI fans!**  
**For all of you who favorite-d or followed this story, thank you so much! It means a lot, considering I write, like, most of my spare time away.**

**So, here is Chapter 2!**

**This was originally two separate chapters, but I just decided to make them one long one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters. They all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Oh, but what I wouldn't give to own Jace.**

**Or a sexy Australian by the name of Liam.**

* * *

_There was a crash, and I whirled around. Jace, Alec, and I were in a graffiti-filled alley, fighting off a small hoard of demons. I met Jace's eyes, and he nodded. _

_"Go!" He called, and I sprinted down the end, following the source of the noise. I reached another alley, but it was completely empty, the only thing there was two dumpsters and possibly the occasional rat. I heard a footstep behind me, and I whirled around too late. There was nothing behind me, and I felt something grab my arm. I heard a crack as the seraph blade was torn from my grasp, and I would have cried out in pain had someone's hand not covered my mouth. _

_"Pretty Shadowhunter," a voice snarled, and a cold shiver ran up my spine. _Jace!_ I thought frantically, _Alec! Somebody! _But no one came, only the harsh, evil voice that was whispering in my ear. I tried screaming, but I could barely hear my own voice against the demon's hand._

_"Your kind will burn. And you would burn right with them, but I'd hate to wait for so long," The voice continued, and I fought to reach a weapon from my belt, but the demon was in a human form, and my arms were pinned behind my back painfully. _

_"You want to kill me? You go ahead and try!" The sound was muffled, and the demon laughed, a sound that made me shiver. _

_"Ah, a feisty Shadowhunter girl. And such a lovely voice. Do you know what it's like to have a voice just as ugly as mine?" The demon hissed, and I kicked at him weakly, but it was still useless. _

_"You sound just as ugly as you look!" I snapped, and the demon suddenly threw me to the side, and I hit the wall with a painful thud. I slid to the ground, and I watched in horror as the demon took a long fingernail and made a long cut along its arm. Black blood trickled down its hand, falling to the ground, where it sizzled as it hit the pavement. _

_He grinned at me, a horrible grin, and he forced his arm to me as I fought him weakly, but with what I could only assume was a concussion, it was useless. I felt a burning liquid slide down my throat, followed by an agonizing pain that made me fall to the ground. I screamed, but there was no sound. My throat burned, and I pleaded to die, something I didn't think I would ever have done before. _

_I saw multiple images flash before my eyes, of Izzy and Alec and Max, of Maryse and Robert, of Jace, and of Ethan, my little brother, with brown eyes and brown hair just like mine. I blacked out just as I saw a flash of black clothing run around the corner, and I felt someone lift me away from the ground._

I woke up with a jump, and I sighed. It was around five in the morning, and I heard a shuffling outside. _What the hell? _I thought to myself, groaning as I pulled myself to my feet. Whoever is making noise better damn sure have a weapon to defend themselves, that's all I got to say.

I threw the door open, stepping out into the hallway. The lights were still low, so not everyone was getting up yet. Damn right we're not.

"Jace!" I hissed when I saw golden hair disappear around the corner, and he stepped backwards, into my point of view.

"Hey Rosie," He whispered innocently, and I glared at him. He was fully dressed at five in the morning?

"Don't 'hey Rosie' me. What the _hell_ are you doing at _five_ in the morning?" I snapped, and he grinned at my snippy behavior.

"I'm taking Clary to the Silent City. What are you doing up, anyways, and in such a bad mood?" He asked, and I bit my lip. His face grew serious.

"Nightmares?" he guessed, and I nodded.

"Have fun, Jace." I waved him away, and he still looked concerned, but walked away.

I turned around, walking into my room, and when I got inside, I heard a thump as something hit the wall. Okay, so it was coming from the library. If it were coming from Isabelle's room, on the other hand, I would just shudder and ignore it. With a groan I made my way back into the hallway, around the corner, and into the library.

"Hodge!" I called quietly, and he glanced up from a bookshelf.

"Oh, good morning Rose. I hope I didn't wake you," He apologized, distracted. He was dropping random books on the ground, and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm organizing," He explained, and I groaned.

"How do you suggest I sleep?" I hissed, and he sighed patiently.

"I thought I told you that a good Shadowhunter is ready to wake at all hours in order to fight demonic creatures, just as Raziel intended." Hodge reminded me, and I glared at him.

"I will admit that I am a horrible Shadowhunter, then. I am going back to sleep," I muttered, and I left the library. I barged into my brother's room, and I sat down on his bed.

"What the hell?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he looked up at me. His brown hair was sticking up in all directions, it was almost comical.

"Hodge is making a bunch of racket and I can't sleep." I explained, and he rolled his eyes.

"Sure, come stay with me then," He grumbled sarcastically, and he took a pillow and placed it over his head. I grinned triumphantly, and I shoved my brother over, falling asleep.

An hour later, I woke up when the door swung open, and a harsh light blinked on.

"Wake up, Nightlock number one and two!" Someone moaned, and I opened my eyes to see Alec looming over us, looking as if he had just rolled out of bed.

"Jace called, he wants us to meet him at Taki's," Alec explained, and I groaned, burying my face in a pillow. I felt someone take hold of my ankle, and I hit the ground, the air being knocked out of me.

"Ha-_ouch!_" My brother stopped laughing with a thud, and Alec flashed us a grin before walking out of the room.

"Gnome," I muttered, and I jogged out of the room.

After an impressive two minutes of getting ready, Alec, Ethan, and I approached Taki's, Isabelle having gone to pick up Simon. We met Jace and Clary outside, and we walked inside. After explaining to Clary that an ifrit is indeed not a demon, and me having to throw my hand over Ethan's mouth to keep him from cracking up in laughter, I threw him into the booth next to me, and I left a space for Clary. As Jace and Alec started a conversation, Ethan joining in half-heartedly, I watched poor Clary. She looked very lost.

"Order the pancakes. They are _amazing,_" I whispered as I flipped her menu over for her, and she smiled thankfully.

"Oh and Rose, I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't know about your voice," She murmured, and Ethan stiffened. I saw Jace's gaze flicker in our direction, but I just smiled at her, putting a hand on Ethan's shoulder to keep him quiet.

"That's alright. You couldn't have known," I brushed it away, and I jumped as a piece of paper appeared in front of me with a small shower of sparks.

"Fire message?" Alec asked, completely ignoring Clary, who was looking at the paper in wonder. I skimmed over it, and I got the main idea from it before it disappeared, leaving a charred smell.

"It's from Hodge. I guess I'm off demon hunting," I sighed, and Alec looked disturbed.

"So we don't get to eat-"

"No, just me. Stay for your breakfast," I encouraged, and Clary slid out of the seat, leaving space for me.

"You can't go by yourself. I'm coming with you," Ethan said firmly, and I sighed in defeat.

"Goodbye boys, Clary," I smiled, and I took Ethan with me.

"Rosie! Ethan!" A familiar voice called, and I turned to see Isabelle hurrying towards us, towing the mundane, Simon, towards us.

"We've been dispatched. Take something home for us, will you?" Ethan pleaded, and Isabelle smiled, nodding.

"Good morning, by the way." She added, and I rolled my eyes.

"As always, Isabelle. Mundane," I nodded in Simon's direction, and he groaned.

"I hate that," He grumbled, and I smiled.

"Don't worry, I was just trying it out as a nickname. You will forever be Simon to me," I reassured him, and he smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Rose." Ethan snorted at him, and I turned him around. "We have to go, goodbye!" I called over my shoulder, and I hit him as we turned the corner and he died laughing.

And he didn't stop laughing for ten minutes.

* * *

"That poor mundane is so in love with you three that it's almost painful to watch!" Ethan was still chuckling over Simon, and I let him vent. It was better he get out all of his Jace-influenced comments now.

"Three?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Don't you see? He is attracted by Isabelle's… sexuality," He shuddered, "Your friendliness, and then there's Clary, who I'd assume he has been madly in love with long before he ever met us." Ethan glanced at me, and I nodded in approval.

"That is very clever of you, brother." I agreed, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you notice that too?" He asked, and I bit my lip. I shrugged, bumping his arm with my elbow.

"Yeah, I noticed. Did _you_ notice anything about Jace and Clary?" I asked, and his eyes widened.

"Thank the Angel you did!" He exclaimed, and I started laughing. If only my brother was a girl. It would be much more explainable as to why we always gossiped over the latest scoop within the Institute.

"No but seriously, he's been acting… different. They really seem to like each other." Ethan continued, and I nodded.

"I just don't know how much I trust about Clary's arrival." I murmured, and Ethan glanced at me in disbelief.

"You don't trust Clary?" He asked skeptically.

"I never said that. I don't trust everything about her past and her family. I believe that she believes what she knows, but I don't believe that what she knows and what therefore we know is accurate." I took a breath, and I looked at Ethan.

"Did you catch that?" I asked, and he nodded slowly.

"I think I may have," He grinned, and I high-fived him in approval. We continued around the corner, and I cursed at the address Hodge had given me.

"_Pandemonium?_ Damn it!" I groaned, and Ethan raised an eyebrow at me. This is the club where Jace had met Clary, one that was filled with demons, Downworlders, and beyond. It was _definitely_ not the place I wanted my thirteen year old brother to be in, even if it was just to kill demons.

"This looks fun!" Ethan grinned enthusiastically, and I glared at him.

"Listen up, Nightlock. You will stay by my side at _all_ times, and I mean if I _think_ something I want you to hear it nice and clear. Understood?" I demanded impatiently, and Ethan sighed in defeat, nodding.

"Understood, Nightlock." He agreed, and I took his arm, dragging him inside.

Music was blaring, even in the morning, and I fought the urge to cover my ears. Ethan's eyes were wide with excitement, and I wanted to smack him, especially after the look he had when a blonde woman with a very small amount of clothing and a very large amount of makeup bumped into us. As we continued farther into the club, I heard a voice call my name.

"Rosie Nightlock, as I live and breathe!" Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, laughed. I turned around, and Ethan and I blinked in surprise. Magnus was very flamboyantly gay, wearing a black leather vest covered in blue sequins, tight black skinny jeans and shoes that were covered in rhinestones. His hair was spiked to the very tip in glitter, and it was like looking at the sun. He waved at me and I swear those were… sparks?

"Magnus, darling!" I said in the most girly voice I could manage, which wasn't very good. I sounded like a damn toad as it was. I shuddered at the memory. Towing Ethan with me, I walked up to him, and he glanced down at Ethan with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't that much shorter than me, but he still looked younger.

"Who's the kid?" He asked curiously, and I put my hand over Ethan's mouth quickly. "This is my brother Ethan. We were tracking some demons here," I explained with a smile, and Magnus nodded thoughtfully.

"You have a bad habit of doing that!" Ethan hissed once I moved my hand, and I shrugged apologetically. Magnus and I were on pretty good terms, except for that _one_ time where I called him Sparkles and he turned my hair purple. Imagine trying to live _that_ one down with Jace nearby. I was in for so many jokes I had felt the urge to shove him out a window of the Institute.

"So do you know anything about this demon that we're looking for?" I asked quietly, and Magnus nodded with a smirk.

"There's a group of people standing behind you, and their leader sticks out. Over there, blonde hair?" He made it a question, and I glanced in that direction. Sure enough, the one that Ethan had drooled over!

"I see. It's the bimbo, you see that Ethan?" I asked innocently, and Magnus snorted as Ethan's face turned red.

"Oh and one more thing, Rose," He murmured as we went to leave. I walked back to him, Ethan's arm in my grasp, and leaned my ear towards him.

"I'm having a party tonight. Now I usually don't like inviting the Nephilim, but I have a feeling you may need it." Magnus stepped towards me and slipped an envelope into my back pocket, which gave Ethan a look that could only be described as "overprotective", and I nodded a thank you to Magnus. He winked, and I looked at Ethan and then back to the bimbo.

"I'm not going to like this… Ethan lure her into the alley!" I said quickly, and he looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Come again?" He asked, and I groaned.

"Look, we lure her we lure the others, and unless she's interested in the tall-dark-and-female type, I will not be able to do it!" I explained rapidly, and Ethan grinned.

"Don't look that excited! Now be careful, I will be watching you the whole time," I promised, and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mom," He muttered, and I gave him a serious look.

"I'm doing what Mom would want me to do," I reminded him, and he nodded, serious now. He walked up to the blonde as I shrunk into the crowd, and he said something to her, because she laughed, and held out her arm. He took it, leading her to the alley, and I couldn't believe it. The kid pulled through.

Wait, how had I gotten him in here again?

I shadowed him as carefully as I could, and other demons started to follow them. I put a hand on a seraph blade that was in my belt, and I watched them edge out the door. I followed him a second after the last of the demons walked into the alley, and with a flick of my wrist I had my seraph blade out. With a whisper of an angel's name, the weapon blazed to life. I swung it through two of the demons at once, and their bodies fell to the ground. The blonde screeched, and she swung at my brother, who jumped back just in time to avoid her claws.

"Ethan get the others, I have her!" I yelled, and he obliged, using his seraph blade to attack one of the demons nearby. The blonde looked at me, her eyes full of fury, and I stabbed at her just as she disappeared. I whirled around, and the blade just missed her throat.

"Rose!" Ethan yelled, and a demon struck me from behind, making a long cut along my arm.

"Damn it Nightlock, I give you one job!" I groaned, throwing my family dagger into the demon's head, and it disappeared, going back to wherever it came from, leaving my knife in its place. I turn back to the blonde, who now has red eyes and sharp, jagged teeth, and I twisted the blade in the air, bringing it down towards her, and something knocked it out of my hand. I turned to see a demon glaring at me, and Ethan attacked it, wiping the look directly off its face.

"Why would it waste its life on you?" I asked the blonde innocently, and as she screamed I kicked her, now without my seraph blade. She made an attempt to punch at me, and I blocked it, starting to hit her myself, and just as I used my last free hand to block her fist, Ethan jammed his seraph blade into her, and she exploded into a shower of demon blood and ichor. The impact threw me into the dumpster behind me, and I groaned.

"Are you okay, Rosie?" Ethan asked anxiously. He had a split lip and a slight bruise, but he seemed unharmed.

"Yeah. Nice job, Nightlock." I approved, and he helped me to my feet.

"Your arm," He said, worried, and he grabbed his stele, drawing an _iratze_ on my arm. The wounds healed, leaving only the blood in its place. I took the stele from him, using another healing rune to fix his injuries, and we walked back in the direction of the Institute.

When we got back, I sought out Isabelle, and she was in her room, shuffling through her closet.

"Guess what?" I grinned, and I held out the invitation to her. She glanced at it, and her eyes widened in excitement.

"A party!" She squealed, clapping her hands in delight.

"Yeah, a friend I know is hosting it. This should be good," I went to leave, and she stopped me.

"Oh and Hodge was looking for you, something about our new guest."

"Seriously?" I groaned, leaving her room. A new guest? If it was another mundane, I may just move out. I barged into the library, where Hodge was talking to someone.

This someone was very good-looking, I wasn't going to lie. He had brown hair and handsome green eyes, which looked up at me in surprise.

"Ah, Rose! This is Liam, he will be staying with us." Hodge announced, and I sighed. I needed a shower, not an introduction.

"Don't tell me you invited another mundie, Hodge! I can't handle anymore! I'll trade this one for the geeky one, but no more than two!" I argued, and Hodge put his hands to his temples, as if he had a headache.

"Rose, we've been over this. Clary is staying with us for special reasons-"

"And that's fine. But I am tired, covered in demon blood, and I do not want to deal with one more mundane. What can I do? Clary hit me! Simon tried to sexually assault me!" I added quickly, in hopes Hodge will answer my pleas. He didn't. Or at least not with a desired answer.

"May the Angel bless the mundane who dares lay a finger on you…" Hodge muttered, and Liam coughed, holding back a laugh.

The handsome guest didn't flinch at all through my meltdown, but he pulled up his sleeve, revealing long black Marks up his arm.

A Shadowhunter.

"Rose Nightlock, this is Liam Darkstrider, he has moved here from the Melbourne Institute, down in Australia." Hodge introduced us tiredly, and Liam grinned at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose." Liam smirked. His voice was pleasant, Australian. I had always wished I had an accent. Now I barely had a voice at all.

"Well when you put it that way, _Shadowhunter,_ the pleasure's all mine." I sighed in relief, and Liam laughed.

_Please don't let him ask about my voice, please, please, please, _I thought to myself hopefully, and Liam didn't say a word, thank the Angel.

"Well, if that's all, Rose why don't you go take a shower. Or perhaps some… medication," Hodge suggested, and Liam held back a laugh again, snorting.

"Of course. Nice to meet you, Liam." I added, and I jogged out of the library, eager to take a hot shower.

After I got out of the shower, I changed into a pair of denim shorts and a loose black tank top, pulling my damp hair up in a loose bun. I waltzed into the kitchen, where Isabelle seemed to be trying to force Alec to eat her cooking. He looked up at me gratefully, and I tried to find an excuse to help him out.

"Hey Isabelle, where's that Taki's that you promised me?" I asked, and she stood up, grabbing a plastic container from the counter.

"Eat, my favorite sister," She smirked, and I rolled my eyes. I opened the container, revealing a burger and fries. My favorite.

"Your _only_ sister," I reminded her, and she shrugged.

"You would still be my favorite. Unless of course my other sister was Taylor Swift…" She trailed off after I threw an apple at her from the bowl on the counter, which she caught with ease.

"Now, listen up. You too, Alec. We are attending the party at midnight, it turns out Magnus Bane has something to do with Clary. This means I will be dressing you, Rose. And don't argue with the length of the dress," She added, and now it was my turn for help. I glanced at Alec, but he just shook his head vigorously. _Traitor, _I thought to myself. I would find revenge.

"Izzy, I don't even know why you try. I can _look_ pretty, but I'll ruin it the second I open my mouth." I laughed, and Izzy turned serious, understanding my point.

"You are beautiful, Rose Nightlock. And besides, I actually find the deeper voice quite… sexy." Isabelle grinned, and I smiled slightly, still munching.

"And if anyone dares to make a comment, I will kick their ass. And that's _without_ Jace's assistance." Alec winked at me, and I winked back. The nice thing about brothers was the fact that they will willingly beat any man of your choice. Especially Shadowhunters.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." I grinned, and Isabelle stopped me as I went to leave after I finished.

"Did you see the new guy? He is _hot,_" Isabelle cooed quietly, and I rolled my eyes, deciding to join her girly moment.

"And _Australian,_" I whispered with a sigh, and she giggled. I left the kitchen, jogging towards the end of the hallway, and as I turned the corner I ran into Liam, who blinked in surprise.

"Oh! You! I've been meaning to talk to you!" I gasped, and he raised an eyebrow hesitantly.

"Don't worry! I've had a shower, a burger, and I am completely done with my whining." I promised, and Liam laughed. By the Angel, he was good-looking. This couldn't be legal. Only Jace was allowed to look this good, and he had chipped his tooth a couple of years ago. This guy just seemed perfect.

"Well that's good to know. What's on your mind?" Liam asked, that Australian accent quite distracting.

"I wanted to apologize. I was rude earlier today, and just so you know I have nothing against mundanes," I added, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Well that's reassuring. It was actually nice to see some action. The people in the Melbourne Institute can get quite boring." Liam explained, and I laughed.

"Well if action is what you were looking for, then you came to the right place. New York is _perfect._" I commented, and he nodded in agreement.

"So what's this I hear about a party? That girl Isabelle seemed quite thrilled," He noted, and I smiled at the description of my sister.

"Yeah, my sister is a party freak. She likes dressing up. And we're going to a warlock friend's party, hoping to get some information about our not-so-mundane guest."

Liam's eyes widened. "She's your sister?"

"I was taken in by her parents when I was a kid, so was Jace. We are all one big happy family," I sighed, and he nodded.

"And what's going on with the mundanes?" He continued. Poor dude. He must be confused.

I walked with him to the training room, where I explained our situation to him as best I could from the information I had. I really felt out of the loop lately.

"That's not confusing," Liam argued finally, and I laughed.

"Okay then. Well you should go sleep, the party is at midnight." I explained, and I said goodbye to Liam, walking back to my room. I collapsed on my bed, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**

**Oh, and to any Australians, it may seem like I'm bashing you throughout the story, but I'm not.**

**In fact, Australians are really awesome, but I'm just some random Cuban girl, so I wouldn't exactly know.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**So this chapter has another flashback. I include these just to kind of give you guys an idea of Rose's past.**

**This chapter also used to be two, but I merged them, making one big chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and all its characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**I just give them an annoying sister.**

* * *

_I tried waking up, but my eyelids felt heavy, and I couldn't do it. _

_ "So how is she?" A voice asked, and I recognized the concern, carefully hidden, but not well enough. Jace._

_ "The burns were bad. The Brothers were able to save her vocal cords, but they say she will never sound the same again." A troubled voice replied. Maryse. Someone whimpered, and Jace cursed._

_"You couldn't have waited like I asked you to, Ethan-"_

_"Jace, this is Ethan's sister. You would do the same for Isabelle or Rosie, had we not allowed you to come in." Maryse scolded lightly, and Jace sighed._

_"Don't worry, boys. This girl is a fighter," I could almost hear Maryse smile in admiration, and I smiled._

_"She's… smiling?" Ethan asked, and Jace laughed lightly._

_"That's my girl," He approved, and Ethan snorted._

_"She's my sister too," He argued, and I could hear them shuffle as Jace most likely rubbed the top of Ethan's head, while Ethan fought back._

_ "Ugh, you need to wake up, Rosie. I can't keep these two worried brothers at bay without you." Maryse murmured. I fought the sleepy haze, and I felt my head clear as I opened my eyes._

"Rosie!" Jace hissed, and I sat up quickly, causing him to curse.

"What do you want?" I moaned, throwing a pillow at him.

"You were talking in your sleep again, I wanted to make sure you were okay." He whispered, and I shrugged.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, Jace." I added, and he smiled.

"I'm just worried about my slightly older sister. Can you believe Clary thought you and I used to date?" Jace said randomly, and I laughed.

"Jealousy?" I guessed, and he shook his head.

"No, she doesn't like me. Oh well." He started to stand, and I pulled him back down.

"Do you like her?" I asked, and his eyes widened.

"What? No! I don't know!" He stammered (something I'd never seen from _Jace,_ of all people), and I grinned.

"It's okay if you do," I reminded him, and he shook his head.

"Well I don't, so it doesn't matter. Isabelle left you some clothes, at the foot of your bed." He motioned to a black dress, and I groaned.

"I love you Jace," I said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah," He muttered, shutting the door.

After he left, I glanced at the dress hesitantly. It was one Isabelle had picked out with me, one I had fantasized over but let her have because she liked it. The sleeves were made of black lace, with a small slit in the front that showed a small amount of skin, and a long black skirt that was shorter in the front and longer in the back.

I pulled it on, and I walked into my bathroom, twirling in front of the mirror. I looked nice. I curled my hair, put on red lipstick, smoky eye shadow, and the rest of my makeup as Isabelle would instruct me too. I put in a pair of long, sparkly black earrings, leaving the rest of the jewelry as it was.

"Ha, face weapons," I muttered out of habit, and I walked back into my room. I grabbed a pair of black high heels from my closet, pulling them on as I exited the room.

"Where are we going?" A familiar voice called, and I groaned.

"Don't even think about it Nightlock, you aren't coming." I told him, and Ethan caught up with me.

"But-"

"No. Just think, Isabelle will take the mundane. There will be drinks, and some grinding…"

"Okay! I'm not going!" Ethan shook his head vigorously, trying to get the visual out of his head.

"I love you, little brother!" I called, and he didn't reply, heading back to his room.

I edged into Isabelle's room, catching the last part of her conversation.

"I look like my mom!" Clary said, and I laughed, causing them to look up at me in surprise, Clary jumping slightly.

"Well, that was _my_ cue to walk in." I commented, and Isabelle was beaming at me triumphantly.

"See Clary? With the right direction, now Rosie doesn't even need my help! There's hope for you!" Isabelle motioned at me, and I twirled around so they could see my dress.

"Sexy," Clary commented, and I winked at her.

"So… do I need any weapons? Do you?" Clary asked, and Isabelle and I looked at each other.

"Well I take my family dagger," I started, pulling up my dress slightly so she could see the thigh sheath on my leg. Her eyes widened.

"That's… intimidating." She commented, and I shrugged.

"I take great pride in my power over others."

We walked back outside, and Simon glanced at Clary, shocked. Jace was admiring her as well, and I winked at him in a flirtatious motion. He lifted one colorful finger, and I ignored him. Liam and Alec were having a conversation to themselves, and Liam's eyes widened when he saw me.

"Hello, beautiful," Alec whistled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Isabelle got to me. Don't you two look _smashing,_" I commented, waving my hand at their dressy attire.

"Smashing?" Liam asked in confusion, "Is that an American thing?"

"Nope. Just a Rosie thing," Alec explained, and Liam nodded, as if this cleared everything.

"So you two are my dates, understood?" I whispered, and they both looked at each other.

"Why?"

"Well, Isabelle is going to be followed by the mundane, Jace is going to be charming Clary, leaving the three of us. So, you two are my excuses." I motioned to each person as I mentioned them, and Alec rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine with that." Liam grinned, and I smiled gratefully, while Alec raised an eyebrow at the exchange. I ignored him.

"CERTAINLY NOT," I heard Simon boom, and I whirled around.

"Okay, no thigh sheath," Isabelle muttered as Clary declined the offer, and I shrugged.

"Mundanes," I whispered in her ear, and she sighed with a giggle.

I watched as Jace walked up to Clary, pulling the pins out of her hair. I felt my heart warm. Jace had found someone… what _was_ the world coming to?

"What's the deal with those two?" Liam whispered, and I shrugged.

"Nothing yet. Just a crush on both sides," I murmured back, and he nodded.

"You look great, by the way," He commented, and I grinned at him.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I replied, and he shrugged. "Oh thank the Angel you're modest about it. If I had to deal with one more Jace I may commit murder." I sighed, and he laughed.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," Isabelle squealed, "Let's get going!"

* * *

On our way to the party, Simon and Isabelle were chatting enthusiastically, and Jace was irritating Clary, leaving me, Alec, and Liam. I gave them a pointed look, and I poked each of them with my elbow.

"Come on, gentlemen. Act like you _enjoy_ being my dates," I teased, and they each held out an arm. I had Liam on my left and Alec on my right, and it was nice, considering I had grown a bit cold.

"So who is the warlock?" Liam asked us.

"He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He's an old friend, of mine, anyways. He did me a favor once," I replied, and Alec shot me a look. Liam noticed, but he didn't say anything.

"And we think he is the cause of the block in Clary's mind." Alec continued, and I felt uneasy about this. Magnus and I weren't best friends, but he had been kind when I sought his help after what happened to my voice, even though there was nothing he could do. I didn't want any trouble to come to him.

We had approached the address by now, and there were motorcycles outside, which I saw were probably the kind that vampires use. Alec let go of my arm, walking up to admire them. This just left me and Liam, who smiled at me, and I blushed.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked Jace, and I felt slightly suspicious as he slipped his hand into his jacket.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Liam whispered, and I nodded.

"I do believe he did," I murmured under my breath. I saw Isabelle had pressed the buzzer, and I led Liam to the door. When Magnus finally answered the door, I beamed at him.

"Magnus, darling!" I greeted him, and he grinned at me, as the others blinked in surprise, either from my attitude or his appearance, I don't know.

"Rose, my dear friend! I see you brought your… friends." He regarded most of them with a strange look, until he saw Alec. Alec's face turned red, and I watched with curiosity.

"Come in, don't murder my guests, you know, the usual." Magnus waved us inside, and as I walked past him I leaned in towards him.

"I know you Magnus, and I know what they are about to discuss with you. Just answer them honestly, please." I whispered rapidly, and his eyes had a look of understanding in them.

"Thank you for the concern, darling, but I can answer a few questions from some snooping Nephilim." He replied, and I continued inside, dragging Liam with me. I followed them carefully, watching as Isabelle lured Simon to the dance floor. Oh, my sister.

It was when a vampire approached Magnus about holy water being poured into the gas tank of his motorcycle that I had the sense to escape. Liam looked as if he was about to die laughing, and I towed him away, towards the crowd of people dancing.

"What happens with my brothers, stays with my brothers," I laughed, and Liam grinned.

"I could not agree more." He promised, and a familiar song started, one that I loved from my time spent indulging in mundane activities. Liam saw the change in my expression, and he held out a hand graciously.

"Would you like to dance?" He smirked, and I nodded, grinning. He twirled me around, and I laughed, surprised.

"So what was your family like in Australia?" I asked conversationally, and he shrugged.

"It was mainly just family friends. My parents died when I was young, and my older brother was head of the Institute, but he had a wife and a daughter. It was time for me to explore," He laughed, and I smiled at the admiration he expressed.

"Well, my parents died a while back, too. It tore my brother apart, but we lasted. That was when Maryse and Robert took us in, and we have had a greater family than we could have imagined ever since." I felt breathless after I finished, and I flinched at the dry burn in my throat.

"You okay?" Liam asked in concern, and I nodded, looking away. He hadn't asked me about my voice at all, but you never know. He noticed the change in my attitude, but he didn't say anything.

"Where did everyone else go?" I asked randomly, glancing around. There were plenty of people, but I didn't recognize any of them.

"Clary, Jace, and Alec left to talk to Magnus, and Isabelle is currently… what would the Americans call it… _grinding_ against the mundane over there," Liam motioned towards the center of the crowd, and I caught a glance of dark hair. Isabelle.

"So what are they like? I guess you get an idea from someone, but it's almost never right," Liam pointed out, and I sighed. Where to begin?

"Well, Isabelle is bad-ass. But she isn't always like that, just as a cover_,_ you know. She's my sister, my best friend. Alec, he's quiet and scary, but he's a great friend. Their little brother Max, he's not here now, but he's just sweet, a bit of a nerd. Their parents are the best, they treat everyone like family." I paused, catching my breath, my throat aching in protest. He motioned for me to continue.

"Jace is a good brother. He was there a few months before my brother and I moved in, so we were all three new together. He's rude and arrogant, but very protective of his family. As for Hodge, he's strange and never leaves the Institute, but he's a good teacher and a good mentor. He's like a… _fifth_ parent. Lastly there's my brother, who is the best brother you will find, though I would never admit that. He's too much like me though, and I find myself constantly moving him out of trouble that he throws himself into." Once I finished, Liam was smirking, and I smiled, out of breath.

"Well, you obviously have much more family than I do. And so much more interesting, too. I guess I moved to the right Institute, then." Liam laughed, and I shrugged.

"It's best you are prepared for the Shadowhunters that live in the Institute. They are _quite_ interesting, to say the least."

"So you've always had sibling relationships with Jace and the rest?" I noticed how curious Liam looked whenever he mentioned Jace, and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well it's just the way he watches over you… I was wondering if you two had ever been in a relationship." Liam admitted, and I rolled my eyes. I remembered what I had thought when Clary had wondered the same. _Jealousy? _I had asked Jace. The idea was different now. There was no way Liam was jealous of Jace over me, and there was _hopefully_ no way he was jealous of me over _Jace_… like I said, hopefully.

"Jace and I love each other, but never in that way. He's the same way with Isabelle, he just has never loved a girl romantically. Not yet, anyways, even though I think that may change." Liam looked surprised and… relieved? No, he wasn't relieved. He couldn't be.

I was about to say something, but I looked up and Isabelle was rushing towards us, a worried look on her face. I let go of Liam just as she took my arm, towing me with her towards the front, and I saw thankfully that Liam was following us.

"Izzy what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"He's a rat!" She cried, and I glanced at Liam, who just shook his head, as if to say, _I am just as hopelessly lost as you are._

"The mundane? I know he isn't as attractive as others, but Iz-"

"No, no, no! I mean he got turned into a _rat!_ The _rodent!_" She sobbed, and I choked back my oncoming laughter. This is what happens to mundanes at Downworlder parties. After Isabelle explained this all to an amused Jace, a distressed Clary, and an overprotective Alec, who originally thought Simon had done something to Isabelle, Clary was practically steaming in anger. I could imagine Magnus scolding her over the depressed aura her mood caused, contaminating his apartment.

Clary hissed a word I could barely hear but I understood to Isabelle, and after Isabelle flinched at the name I made a move to grab her. Before I could cause some damage to her mundane self (no matter what blood she had, the poor thing was absolutely useless), I felt an iron grip wrap around my waist, and I looked up in shock at Liam, who gave me a warning glance.

"Easy, Rosie," Jace called over the noise, and he hurried after Clary.

"I can almost see the _leash_ that Clary has wrapped around his neck," I grumbled, and Liam laughed, but we edged after them, and I could see Clary crouched on the floor. I sighed.

"Do you not like Clary?" Liam whispered, and I shook my head.

"No, I like Clary. But I'm a Shadowhunter. My family is made of Shadowhunters. We are not made for mundane life. And yet, here she is, dragging her mundane-Shadowhunter-crazy-mix-up problems into our lives, and I can't do anything about it because we all like her."

I felt like I needed a drink after all of this talking, though alcohol would just make it worse. If I had thought the burn was bad before, it was agonizing now. Isabelle was sobbing uncontrollably after we had snuck a bottle of the Angel only knows what into her room one time, and Jace and Alec had ran in only to find a broken glass, a distressed Isabelle, and me, who had been sitting on the floor, coughing up a slight amount of blood. Never again.

"You just sound like a protective sister to me. But Clary is one of us, just with a different background. It's our job to help her," Liam pointed out, and I snorted.

"I hate it when other people are right," I muttered, and Liam laughed again, and I realized he still had his arms wrapped around my waist.

I didn't object.

"So do you like to argue, or do you just like the effect it has on people?" He asked, and I thought over this.

"No, I just like to argue."

"I figured as much."

We started to walk home, Clary with Simon (in rat form) tucked away in her backpack, and Alec was trying to comfort Izzy, distressed over the events with the unfortunate drink. I heard Jace say something, but it wasn't until I glanced over my shoulder that I saw Jace and Clary had disappeared. My throat was burning painfully, and it wasn't until I coughed and whimpered under my breath that Liam noticed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just going to stop by the store on the way home, grab some ice cream or something," I replied, and I started to cross the street, but Isabelle stopped me.

"Hey you with the face, where are you going?" Izzy called, and I turned to her.

"I need something cold!" I answered smoothly, and she nodded in understanding.

"Well you aren't going by yourself, not in New York, dressed like _that,_" Alec objected, and I glanced down at my dress self-consciously.

"I can go with her," Liam offered, and Izzy grinned widely. She was a strange one.

"Okay. We'll see you at home." Alec said carefully, and I took Liam's arm, leading him in the direction of the nearest grocery store. A block later, I felt my phone vibrate at my leg. Liam watched in fascination as I grabbed it from the same thigh sheath that contained my family dagger.

"Hey, it's just not smart to have a purse with Downworlders around, so I needed a place to stash it." Liam shook his head in disbelief.

"Comedy Central," I answered, and I heard a slight chuckle on the other end.

"As always, Rose darling. There are demons near the party you are attending, I was hoping you and the others could attend to it." Hodge replied, and I glanced up at the "others".

Also known as Liam.

"We'll be right on it. See you soon, Hodge." I hung up my phone, and Liam took out a seraph blade, handing it to me in understanding.

"The cons of wearing a dress, there is no good place to hide a nice weapon," I grinned, and Liam shrugged.

"But the pros are well worth it," He winked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Are men this cocky in Australia?"

"No, but the women aren't near this beautiful. Though I have only met women that are as beautiful as you are while in America, so it may not be all it's cracked up to be." I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Well don't worry, they get better at some point." I reassured him.

"I highly doubt that is possible."

"They get better-looking than me, handsome, it's not much of a challenge."

"You honestly believe that?" Liam asked me, and I looked up at him. We had stopped walking, and were staring at each other.

"Flattery will get you nowhere in New York, I'm afraid," I said distractedly, and I continued to hurry down the sidewalk. Liam had a Sensor out, and a slight buzzing noise made me look up in surprise.

Liam and I glanced at each other. Demons.

* * *

**So...**

**You guys know the drill.**

**See you later!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone!**

**So, this chapter contains stuff that doesn't contribute to the TMI story line as much as it does Rose's, and I hope it pleases everyone's OC expectations.**

**Once again, I mean no disrespect to Australians.**

**Honestly, I love you guys, and I am super jealous of you.**

**Florida is boring.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any of its characters, that honor has been claimed by the one and only, Cassandra Clare.**

**And the one and only Cassandra Clare has broken my heart on more than one occasion.**

**I'm afraid to read COHF, legit.**

* * *

I approached the alley cautiously, Liam at my side, and I heard a clicking noise, coming from the opposite end of the alley. I had the seraph blade held out in front of me, the witchlight illuminating the path in front of me. I saw a figure at the end, and it looked… human.

"Who's there?" I hissed, and the figure disappeared in a blur. Liam cursed under his breath.

"Over here, darling," A chillingly familiar voice taunted, and I whirled around.

I couldn't breathe. How were you supposed to do that again?

Inhale, exhale.

Inhale, exhale.

_ Inhale, damn you Nightlock! I said inhale!_

"This can't be happening," I gasped, and Liam grasped my arm. I heard him say my name, but I didn't respond.

"Oh but of course it can. It's been such a long time, _pretty Shadowhunter._" The voice hissed, and I held out the blade in warning.

"Don't you dare come closer, or I swear on the Angel-"

"What? You're going to kill me? Because that worked so well last time," The voice mocked, "I see your pretty voice isn't pretty anymore, Nephilim. How does it feel? Being a monster? Do you like it?"

I felt like I was going to pass out, and it seemed like Liam's hand on my arm was the only thing holding me up.

"Rose? Don't let it get to you Rose, we can't see it!" Liam whispered rapidly, and I nodded weakly. Don't let it get to me, don't let it get to me…

But this was the voice that had haunted me for years. The voice that made me want to die. The voice that was so painfully ugly it had to make my voice sound just like it.

I lunged forward, only to be knocked to the ground, a pair of claws cutting into my side. I cried out, and the figure was pulled off of me by Liam, who threw it to the side.

I stood up, ignoring the sharp pain in my side and the large amount of blood I was already losing. I swung out at the demon, who missed the blade by an inch, and I twirled the hilt in my grasp expertly, making fluid motions in the air, stabbing at the demon. I hit it in the arm, and it yelled out in pain. Liam crept up behind it, and it sensed his present just in time.

It whirled around, grabbing him by the back of his neck in a blur of motion, and it threw him. He hit the wall with a sickening thud, and he fell to the ground, not moving.

"Liam!" I yelled, but he didn't respond.

"Oh, was that a friend, darling? Probably not. No one could care about a monster like you." The demon was grinning evilly.

"The only monster here is _you,_" I spat, still glancing over at Liam. I needed to get him a healing rune.

"When are you going to face the facts, darling? You will never beat me. You will always be below the demons, little Nephilim. And that will never, _ever_ change."

"Now that, _darling,_ is where you are wrong." I whispered, and I had grabbed my family dagger, flinging it towards him. The dagger ran true, hitting him in the heart. Not all demons had hearts, but hopefully this one did.

And against all odds, I was right. I watched him disappear, but I didn't even feel joy. I stumbled over to Liam, and I knew I had to hurry. I was losing blood at a rapid rate. I took a stele from his belt, and I drew a sloppy but reasonable _iratze_ on his arm. The stele slipped from my hand, and I barely managed to finish the rune before I slipped into unconsciousness.

_"Rosie!" Isabelle cried, the sound slightly muffled. I heard sprinting footsteps coming from the hallway, and the door flung open, Isabelle standing there, out of breath. She continued into my room, and I smiled._

_ "Izzy!" I whispered, the sound hoarse and painful. I missed my old voice. I had talked as little as possible, wishing to ignore the ugly, foreign voice that would forever be my own._

_ "Oh Rosie, I am so sorry, Rosie!" Izzy sobbed into my shoulder as she hugged me tightly, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly._

_ "Why are you sorry?" I asked, and she looked up in horror at the croak-like noise, unfamiliar to her._

_ "I should have been there, Rose, I should have gone with you, you shouldn't be suffering!" She choked, and I shook my head._

_ "No, no, I love you, Iz, and there was nothing you could have done. I'm just glad it wasn't one of you guys, and I'm glad I'm alive." I answered hurriedly, as Izzy's mascara was running as she cried. _

_ "I love you, Rosie, _we_ love you, always remember that," She whispered._

_ "Even though I sound like, like…" I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I sounded like a monster, or at least a mundane with a deadly cold._

_ "Especially because of that. You are a fighter, Rose Nightlock. And I promise, I will not let anyone think differently of you because of that." Izzy said determinedly. I hadn't known this then, but none of my family ever looked at me the wrong way again. They all thought of me as the same person I was._

_ Then the memory changed. I was dancing at the party Magnus had held, Liam smiling at me._

_ "Liam?" I asked, surprised. Usually people you only just met were not the first people who came to mind._

_ He leaned in towards me, as if to tell me a secret._

_ "Wake up, Rose. I need you," He whispered._

"Liam!" I gasped, and I opened my eyes. It was… sunny, and I guessed it was early morning, the sun just rising. But it had been the middle of the night when I had passed out. I glanced down at my wound. There was a very large puddle of blood, but I was surprisingly alive. Another sight caught my eye. I had passed out right next to Liam, my arm draped loosely across his chest. I could barely bring myself to move, and I groaned.

"Liam, wake up, we have to go," I whispered harshly, and he groaned as well.

"Rose," He murmured, and he opened his eyes, looking up at me.

"What happened?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"We passed out for hours. But we have to get back to the Institute, now." I replied, and he looked confused.

"Did you draw a rune?" He asked, glancing at his arm, and I nodded.

"Then why did we pass out?"

"Well, I should have passed out and died from blood loss, but you, you must have just really hurt your head." His eyes widened as he noticed the cut on my side.

"Where's the demon?" He asked suddenly, and the events of last night came rushing back to me.

"I killed him," I gasped, and he sighed in relief. I looked around for a stele, Liam doing the same, coming up unsuccessful. The one I used must be lost, and I didn't feel like staying here any longer to try and find it.

"Come on, we need to get back, there may be demon blood in that wound." He said, concerned, and he started to lead me away.

"No, wait!" I objected. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as I leaned over, grabbing my family dagger. My necklace was still hidden underneath the fabric of my dress, so at least I had that.

When we finally got to the Institute, leaning on each other, we barely made it through the gate alive. Liam and I were beat.

"Rose!" An anxious voice yelled, and Isabelle came running, Jace, Alec, and Hodge right behind her.

Hodge looked relieved. "Oh thank the Angel-"

"Where the hell were you?" I blurted out, staring at Jace. I had no idea why I said it, but I suddenly felt very angry.

"Rosie, let us check out that wound-"

"I asked you a question, Jace." He looked scared, and answered hesitantly.

"Simon had been kidnapped, we had to get him back." He explained.

"Of course. You are full of the most bull-"

"It's the truth, Rose!"

"I don't give a damn! Liam and I almost died, hell it isn't physically possible that I'm _not_ dead, lying unconscious in an alley, and you were all here doing the Angel knows what!" I yelled.

Isabelle tried to cut in. "Rose he had to save Simon-"

"Of course! He had to go fix Clary and the mundane's problems, well that explains it all! I am so _sick_ of this! I am tired of all the damned problems that weren't ours to begin with, leaving me to continue our daily duty _by myself!_ And during this Hodge is locked up in the Institute, Izzy and Alec are trying to solve these _moronic _issues, and Jace is with Clary, probably with his tongue down her throat-" I was effectively cut off by a fit of coughing, my weak vocal cords unable to yell like I wished. I pulled my hand away finally, and it was stained with blood. Jace's eyes widened.

"Rosie-" He started, and I shoved past him, rushing to my room.

* * *

**Liam's POV**

"What happened to her?" Isabelle muttered, though obviously concerned. Jace was leaning against the wall, his head in his hands, while Alec and Isabelle were questioning me. Hodge just looked… sympathetic.

"We had a rough night," I replied, and Jace looked up. He didn't show any emotion, just showed a face which was frighteningly calm.

"I bet she's just jealous. We got to have all the fun. What, you didn't make her night worth her while, Darkstrider?" He smirked, and I fought the urge to hit him, which was what he wanted, the jackass.

"I'm going to ask you one question, Jace," I said quietly.

"I'm waiting, Liam."

"How would you react, if, in her position, you ran into the demon who you thought had ruined you?" I asked, trying to choose my words carefully. He looked at me evenly, before his eyes widened in understanding. Alec stiffened, Hodge put a hand to his head, and Isabelle gasped. At least they were quick in their thoughts.

"What happened, Liam?" Hodge asked me.

"We found the demon, and it knew her. It started taunting her, trying to weaken her. It took me a while to put two and two together," I paused when Jace muttered something along the lines of, "Shocking," and I continued, "It injured her and I got knocked out, but she said she managed to kill it before she passed out."

"Well, Shadowhunters replenish blood faster than mundanes, so that must have saved her in the end." Hodge murmured to himself.

"Someone should talk to her," Isabelle whispered, but Alec held her back.

"I think Liam should go," He said, which surprised the whole lot of us.

"Come again?" Jace asked.

"Well, she's less likely to be mad at him."

"This is Rosie. She's likely to be mad at everyone. At least Ethan is asleep."

"No, Liam, you _should_ go, try and sweet talk her, something." Izzy ushered me away, and I paused hesitantly at Rose's door before I knocked quietly.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Go away!" I called, tossing the nearest object towards the door, which happened to be my family dagger. I heard a muffled curse as it stuck in the door, vibrating from the impact.

"Damn it, Rose, it's just me!" Liam yelled, and I cringed. I walked up to the door, yanked the dagger from it, which was deeply embedded in the wood, and I opened it. Liam walked past me, sitting down at the edge of my bed.

"Sure, come on in," I grumbled, and he grinned.

"Thanks, I will." He replied, and I sat next to him. I had taken a short but agonizing shower and had changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, which I had rolled up to keep from staining it with blood.

"Let me help," Liam murmured, and he pulled a new stele from his belt.

"I'll tell you what happened," I whispered, and he looked up.

"What happened with what?"

"When I lost my voice." He nodded in understanding.

I explained the event to him, something I hadn't said out loud in a long time. He just sat there, listening, and when I finished I saw there was a completed healing rune on my torso that had started to fade, taking the wound with it.

"So how come you never asked me? I saw that you noticed, but you never said anything. Why?" I continued as he washed the blood away from my torso with a wet towel.

"Do you want to hear a story?" He asked me randomly, and I shrugged, nodding.

"When I was young, I fought this demon. And I was the best Shadowhunter of the world, mind you," He added, and I laughed quietly.

"I stabbed this demon, with my family dagger, just like the one that you own and cherish. And the damned thing pulled it out and stabbed me with it instead," He continued, and I cringed at the thought.

"My brother defeated it, and the wound healed, but because of the demon blood, I will always have this," He pulled up his shirt (and I strictly avoided letting my eyes wander to his abs) revealing a long, ugly scar that was scarily close to his heart, "To remind me of just how idiotic I was, and forever will be."

I shook my head. "You aren't an idiot. In fact, you saved my life, something I will always be grateful for," I murmured, and he looked up at me.

"You are definitely worth it, Rosie." He whispered, and our faces were close, inches away. He leaned in towards me, and he kissed me.

I had never been in a serious relationship before, so kissing was usually not too big of a deal. But this was very, very different. I felt a spark of electricity, and that was not familiar, not to anything I had ever experienced. _No one could care about a monster like you, _a voice rang in my head, and I pulled away suddenly, breathless. Liam looked at me in surprise, and he looked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just can't," I struggled to find something to say.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have done that." Liam apologized, and I shook my head.

"No, it was nice. I mean, it was _beyond_ nice, but that's not the point. You should leave," I stood up, and Liam raised an eyebrow.

"Rose, what's going on?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! I just I don't think… that I deserve you?" It came out as a hurried question, and he had a look that resembled Alec's face when I did this joke where I told him I was madly in love with him, despite the fact that he was secretly gay.

"Just, hear me out, okay! I mean literally, _hear_ me out! I am obviously not normal, I have been made into something fundamentally unattractive, and perhaps it's a sign! I mean, maybe my purpose is to scare people! I don't know!" I exclaimed, and Liam started laughing, and I glared at him.

"Okay, first of all, I knew you weren't normal _far_ before I heard your voice. Second, there is not one part of you that isn't attractive, Rosie. Third, you can say all you want, that will not change my feelings for you." Liam listed each point off on his fingers, holding up three fingers for me to see.

"And what are your feelings?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, one pretty dominant one is the feeling that I would like to continue kissing you again."

I laughed, but he leaned in to kiss me again, and I didn't object.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Review and let me know!**

**I hope that satisfied anyone looking for some OCxOC action, and before you say it, this moves kind of fast, but that was kind of how I pictured it, so...**

**Deal.**

**Until next time!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good day, viewers!**

**In all honesty, this chapter may be found a little boring, it's kind of like a filler, fluffy chapter before the next main COB event, which involves a certain Greater Demon we all know and hate.**

**With that, enjoy the boring chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare is the lucky owner of TMI and all its characters.**

**Can you believe she's already planned out a third and forth series?**

**It's like, damn girl, at least get some thoughts on paper _before_ you tweet them. **

**Am I the only one that thinks that?**

* * *

Liam stayed in my room that night, after going back to his room to shower, and we were both exhausted. I slept quite peacefully, no nightmares at all, with Liam's arm draped loosely over my side. When I woke up, I started deeply scrubbing the demon blood out of my family dagger, Liam helping me avoid slicing myself as much as possible.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

_I don't want that demon filth rusting away on my dagger, _is what I would have said, but I just whispered, "I have an undiagnosed case of OCD."

An hour later, I heard running footsteps from outside, and Ethan barged into my room. I was sitting at the head of my bed, talking to Liam, as we were arguing over the best stance for deflecting a jet of demon poison.

"Rosie?" Ethan asked, and when he saw me he shut the door, jumping onto the bed and pulling me into a tight hug. I was surprised to see him up this early. He ignored Liam completely.

"Oxygen, child, _oxygen!_" I gasped, and he let me go.

"I heard what happened, and I wish I had been there, Rose-"

"Ethan, relax. I am perfectly fine."

"No you aren't."

"You can't prove that."

Ethan finally looked at Liam, and his eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax, kid," I rolled my eyes, "We just slept together."

Ethan looked nauseated and angry all at once. Liam gave me a strange expression, and I fought the urge to bang my head repeatedly against the wall.

"Not the best choice of words," I admitted.

"_You think?_"

"Oh pipe down, Nightlock."

He now looked at Liam, who was trying to fade away, unsuccessfully. "Anyways, is she okay?"

Liam shrugged. "Possibly. Your sister is quite a confusing lady."

"I'm okay!" I exclaimed. They ignored me this time.

"So… what happened?" Ethan asked quietly.

"You mean the demon fight, correct?"

Ethan paled. "What happens between the teenage Shadowhunters, stays between the teenage Shadowhunters."

Liam looked amused. "What do Shadowhunters have to do with it?"

"They tend to be… more enthusiastic over the one-night-stand theory."

"Ethan Tyler Nightlock!"

"Don't go middle-naming me! My room is right next to Isabelle's!"

Liam cleared his throat. "I don't believe I want to hear about Isabelle and her… _habits._"

"I don't believe I do, either." I agreed.

"Okay, so back to the conversation." Ethan said impatiently, "I don't even remember how this started."

"Well," I started, breathing in calmly, "We found the demon, and it knocked Liam out, and I joined him, but not before I killed it first."

Ethan nodded slowly. "And are you happy about that?"

I thought over this. "Not as much as I thought I would be," I admitted.

"That's understandable."

"It is." Liam agreed. I rolled my eyes at them.

"You two bring up amazing points."

"That's our goal."

I nodded quietly. We had formed a triangle, seated around my bed.

"So when do we eat breakfast?" Ethan sighed finally.

"Now?" I asked hopefully, and we all nodded in agreement.

The boys left my room, and I changed into jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt, tying my hair up in a ponytail, jogging down to the kitchen, barefoot.

Everyone looked up in surprise when I walked in. Isabelle looked concerned, Alec was shooting daggers towards Clary when she wasn't looking, and Jace was ignoring her as well, just looking down at the table. Ethan was barely paying attention, practically inhaling his food, while Liam gave me a look that asked, _Should I try and contain him? _

"Good morning," I murmured, and I threw myself down in the open seat, between Ethan and Liam. Hodge was nowhere in sight, as usual.

"How you feeling, Rosie?" Isabelle asked, and I shrugged.

"Absolutely excellent," I grinned widely, and she rolled her eyes. I glanced up at Jace, who was still seemed to be ignoring both me, Clary, and the rest of the table.

"So Jace, how have you been?" I asked conversationally, and he gave me a murderous glare.

"Absolutely excellent," He replied. "So Rosie, what were you doing last night? How 'bout you, Liam?"

Liam had his head in his hands, Ethan had actually looked up from his plate, and Isabelle choked. What was with this table?

We sat there in silence. I had no idea how to answer. Jace was the mastermind of twisting people's words.

"So, what happened last night?" Clary asked, confused, and Jace's expression flickered. Clary noticed, her face turning red.

"I killed a demon." I replied smoothly, and she looked lost.

"Where's Simon today?" Ethan asked, trying to change the subject. This made things worse. Jace looked angry, Clary looked upset, and Liam gave me a pleading look. But none of us could foresee an escape anytime soon.

"By the Angel, is there a _right_ question?" Isabelle snapped.

"No," We all said in unison.

"So, we have a lead on the Mortal Cup," Alec interrupted, and me and Ethan glanced at each other. If Alec was speaking up, we were in on our last step before walking into desperation.

Clary explained their information on the Cup, how she was convinced that it was hidden in something her mother created. I listened attentively, but I felt uneasy about it. I liked Clary, but I still didn't like the problems she was bringing. Especially the _feelings_ she brought to the table… literally. Jace was obviously falling for her, Alec had some deep unresolved issues, and as for the rest… this place was a free for all.

"What are you thinking about?" Liam whispered, so low no one could hear him, except possibly Ethan. He did. He leaned towards us, listening.

"I think I need to start playing the role of referee, or peacemaker, or priest, or _something._" I murmured, and he smiled.

"Oh thank the Angel. I was starting to fear that family meals were always like this."

"No," Ethan hissed, "As long as you communicate that you indeed did not do anything to my sister, things should settle."

I choked on the glass of water I was sipping from, and Ethan started laughing.

"You need CPR, Rosie? Because I'm sure Liam would be happy to oblige," Jace smirked, and I groaned.

"Up, Wayland." I growled, standing. Alec's eyes widened in excitement, probably expecting a fight. Clary looked concerned, but Isabelle whispered something in her ear that made her smile.

"Might I ask what for, beautiful sister?" Jace grinned, and I pulled out my family dagger, twirling it through my fingers expertly. He looked slightly afraid, but just for a second.

"An unwanted haircut, perhaps? _Goldilocks?_" I smiled innocently at the old nickname I had created that he absolutely despised. I distinctly remembered his childhood-self throwing a witchlight at me once, though he always had denied the accusation.

"Let's go, Nightlock." He smirked, tossing me a seraph blade from his belt.

"Guys-"

"Isabelle, we're just having an innocent discussion between siblings, right, Rose?"

"Of course, Jace," I smiled, "But you guys stay here. Finish breakfast."

They started to object, but Jace and I were headed to the training room, a dangerous glint in his eye.

We started swinging at each other the second we got through the door, the seraph blades clinging with an almost melodic noise.

"What do you want, Rose?" Jace asked impatiently.

"I wanted to know why you're in such a jackass mood."

"I'm always in a jackass mood. You interrogate me now?"

"Jace, you have been my brother for six years. I know you better than that."

"You aren't my sister, Rose, so please remember that."

His comment caught me off guard, and the blade slipped out of my hand. I caught it as it fell, and I glared at his shocked expression, as if he couldn't believe what he had said. I swung the blade to the side in frustration, and it stuck point-down in the floor.

"Rose, I didn't-"

"No, you really did."

"No, I didn't," He grabbed my arm, "I'm just… mad."

"Why?"

He looked hesitant to tell me.

"Jace, just tell me."

"I kissed Clary last night." I stood there and stared at him.

"And? You kiss girls all the time! You kissed _me_ once!" He looked away at the memory. It was a disturbing night.

"Hey, it was Christmas, there was mistletoe, I was drunk-"

"_Oh well! _You practically attacked me, and then Alec walked in and tried to kick you."

"In a highly personal area, I might add."

"I didn't care at that point. I was brushing my teeth for an hour straight. I felt the urge to go find a mundane dentist."

"So, do you care that I kissed Clary?" He asked finally.

"Yes. What happened?"

"Well it was so different than with other girls. And then we ran into that damned Simon, and he loves her too, and…" He trailed off.

"Too?" I asked quietly, and he paled.

"Yes."

"Wow, Jace. So how did it end? Wait, you didn't make a Jace comment, did you?"

"Quite possibly, yes I did."

"Damn it, Jace!"

"I'm not made for this, Rosie, I'm a Shadowhunter. This feeling just isn't _right!_" He threw his hands up in frustration. We were standing in the middle of the training room, and I prayed no one had followed us to listen in. They probably didn't, but still.

"Jace, it's not that it isn't _right,_ it just is _new!_" I objected, and he shook his head.

"Rose, I don't know what to do."

"And you think I do? I've never had a serious boyfriend in my life, Wayland."

He pondered over this. "Well what about you and the Australian guy?"

I cringed. "I don't know about that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do we need to have a long conversation about your love life too?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

He laughed. "Thank the Angel."

At that moment, Alec barged in, and he looked annoyed.

"Clary is quite excited to leave." He announced, and I checked Jace off of my list, but now I had to deal with Alec.

"Alright. Let me go get my gear," Jace smiled at me, and he was out the door.

"Hey Alec, can you walk with me?" I asked, and he watched me warily.

"Sure."

* * *

"So what's up, Rose?" Alec asked. We were walking through the maze of hallways, and he looked suspicious.

"Are you okay with Clary?" I asked, and he stiffened.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you two don't get along. Is it because of Jace?" Alec's eyes widened considerably.

"What about Jace?"

"Alec, I know you love him." I said quietly. He grimaced.

"I don't know what you're playing at, Rose-"

"Alec, I'm just trying to help." He sighed.

"I know, Rosie. But it's just that Clary…"

"Confronted you about it?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Just… give her a chance, Alec. She has a tough time right now, and I think that she just needs to be welcomed, not frightened."

"I hate it when you're right, Nightlock."

"I don't. I mean it only happens every once in a blue moon."

He thought over this. "Where did you get that expression?"

"My mom used to say it. It only popped into my head just now."

"It's fitting."

I walked away, into my room. I changed into my gear, pulling my hair up in a ponytail and zipping up my high heel boots. I tucked my necklace into my shirt, slid my family dagger into my boot, and I was ready to go. I walked outside, and Ethan was standing there, waiting. I looked at him fearfully.

"There is no way in _hell,_" I hissed, and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't argue with me. I'm going."

"No you are _not!_"

"Rosie, I have every right and responsibility to fight as you do!"

I grabbed him by the arm, slamming him into the wall, gently but firmly. I didn't tower over him as I used to, but I still was taller, and I looked down at him.

"Ethan Nightlock, I have no idea what we could face or when we could face it. I will not let anything happen to you. Now I am your friend, your sister, and damn it from now on I am your _mother,_ so you better believe me when I swear by the Angel that _you are not coming._"

Ethan stared at me. I never got mad at him, and even if I did, we didn't have serious conversations. My eyes were gleaming with fierce determination, reflected in the shocked eyes that were facing me. My little brother had always been that- my little brother. He didn't grow old, not to me. Hell, as far as I was concerned, he was the baby in the pictures with a four year old me. He was the five year old brother with dimples who I had played with as a child, the crying younger brother I had comforted at our parents funeral, who had hugged me tightly while I stood, holding back the tears so long it was almost painful. But I was a Shadowhunter; I didn't cry. I fought. I won. And I protected. _Especially_ my brother.

"Okay," Ethan whispered quietly, and I sighed in relief, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly. His hair was short and spiked up with hair gel, and I ruffled it playfully.

"Now you stay here, take care of Hodge, do all that stuff." I ordered, and he nodded in agreement. He started to walk away, and I felt slightly guilty.

"Ethan?" I called, and he turned around in question.

"Maybe you could sharpen the blades in the weapons room? They are getting dreadfully dull, much too dull for your violent, gory sister."

He grinned at me, and jogged off towards the weapons room.

"What was that about?" A voice asked, and I whirled around, where Liam was leaning against the wall, fully dressed in Shadowhunter gear. I had to admit, he looked like a force to be reckoned with. A very sexy force, at that. He smelled of cologne and the burnt, newly-applied Marks.

"Overprotective sister business. You're a _younger_ brother, it's different."

He nodded in agreement. "You ready?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"I'm going to have to be."

We walked to the elevator, and when we reached the bottom, Jace, Clary, Alec, and Isabelle were waiting for… something.

"What's the hold up?" I asked.

"Our ride. The mundane is going to escort us to our destination." Alec didn't look pleased by the idea as he said it.

"Oh joy," I muttered.

When one very ugly van pulled up, and I glanced at Liam, who shrugged.

"By the Angel, we're going to die today," I gasped, and Izzy glared at me.

"Don't you dare say that. Those boots from that expensive shop have to go on sale before my demise, it's all I ask."

I laughed, and Alec muttered something under his breath. Clary did not look excited by the idea of boots.

_For the love of Raziel, girl, give me _something_ to work with, _I thought to myself.

We climbed into the back of the van, and I smiled at Simon in the nicest way I could manage. He forced a smile to his face. "Ready?" I asked him, and in response he drove off.

* * *

**Boring? Stupid? Worse-than-watching-paint-peel? Let me know.**

**Jace may seem a little OOC, but that's sort of how I wanted his and Rose's relationship to be, so don't get moody or anything.**

**Later, folks!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, readers!**

**Today is my birthday, so this chapter is my b-day chapter.**

**This follows more of the COB plot, but there's that OC twist I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Have at it!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I just add more characters to make things interesting.**

**Because if like fifteen wasn't a party, then eighteen has to be a crowd.**

* * *

When we reached Clary's home, I fully equipped my weapons belt with knives, seraph blades, and everything I could possibly fit. I struggled to reach the back, so I could tighten the leather straps that crossed over my shoulders, and I felt someone do so for me.

"Need some assistance?" Liam whispered, and I grinned.

"Not that I would ever admit that," I winked at him, and he let me go. Jace glanced over at us, quickly looking away, and Isabelle was smirking.

"Alright, boys and girls. We are going in."

"You two stay out here," Jace whispered as he passed me, and I knew what he meant.

"We're standing guard," I informed Liam, and he nodded.

The other four were ushered inside by a plump woman that jingled with bracelets, and Liam and I hovered outside of the door, one of us on either side.

I felt something in my chest, and I glanced towards the door in a worried response.

"Rose?"

"Something isn't right," I explained, and he raised an eyebrow.

I felt the slight pain again, and I realized it wasn't _in_ my chest… it was… _on_ it?

I looked down, and I recognized the necklace, the one my mother had the day she died, the one I knew she had wanted me to have.

I unclasped the necklace, and I saw a red mark, and my eyes widened when I saw the burn on my chest resembled the family crest.

"What the hell?" Liam asked, and I shrugged.

"I never noticed that sort of feeling so strongly before."

"What does it mean?"

An image flashed in my eye. Of a red pendant, coming alive in an attack.

"It's made to detect something's presence," I whispered.

"And what presence is that?"

I gasped. "Demons."

We heard a crash, and I immediately sprinted through the door, almost getting trampled by Izzy.

"Run!" She yelled, and I grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the door. I tried the knob, and it didn't open. Liam threw himself against it, but it was no use.

"It won't open!" I groaned, and we whirled around. I had a seraph blade out, its blade glowing to life with witchlight.

A demon started to form, from what I guessed used to be the woman, Dorothea, I believe, due to the bracelets that hit the floor.

Jace looked frightened, and I noticed his gaze flicker to Clary protectively. I was still holding onto Isabelle, and she trembled slightly.

Jace reacted in his defense mechanism: arrogant comments.

"Jace!" I hissed. Badmouthing the Greater Demon couldn't be the best approach. The demon lunged, and I felt time slow down. I reacted, practically throwing myself towards Jace, but Liam grabbed me, stopping me.

"Let me go!" I gasped, and I saw I wasn't the first to react. Alec had jumped in front of Jace, and I looked at the new wounds he had in horror. He was thrown into the wall with a sickening crack, and he didn't move.

"Alec!" I yelled, and Isabelle raced towards him, but only got injured in the process. I ran towards the demon, but Jace and Liam's seraph blades weren't doing any damage. I looked around, frightened, and I saw Clary on the stairs, curling in around herself as she watched Jace fight in horror. Well, the mundane Shadowhunter was no help, imagine that.

"Rose!" Liam yelled, and I turned around too late. The demon swiped at me, and I just missed his claws, but he swung back again, and he struck me in the chest, hitting my neck as well. I fell to the ground, feeling an agonizing pain in my side, gasping for breath. I couldn't breathe. I cursed the demon I had faced yesterday, hopefully burning in hell, or whatever dimension he was from. I choked, and when I coughed, blood appeared in my palm.

"Jace!" Isabelle yelled weakly, and I looked up at her. Jace was staring at Alec in horror, and she tried to awaken him from his daze.

"Jace, look at Rose! She needs you! _Look at Clary!_" Jace turned, as if her words had woke him up from a dream. He raced towards Clary, who was being approached by the demon. I looked for Liam, and he was swinging at the demon, but he had a long gash on his head, bleeding, and he wasn't going to last long by himself.

I tried to say something, anything, but I couldn't make a sound.

"Rose! Rose!" A muffled voice screamed, and I looked at the door.

Simon was standing outside, and he started pointing at something wildly. I turned my head weakly, and what he was pointing at… was that what I thought it was?

_Oh, may the Angel bless you, Simon, _I prayed, and I fought to pull myself up. I tried to cry out in pain, but all that escaped was a slight squeak. So I didn't scream. I bit my lip so hard blood started running down my chin, but I made it to my feet.

"Liam, cover me!" I used as much strength as I could, and I could proudly hear my own voice. He looked at me, and positioned himself so that he could fight the demon, and block it from me. I ran towards them, sliding underneath the demon, and I felt an agonizing pain as it kicked out, hitting me in the back. I fell to my knees, and I dragged myself to just underneath the skylight. I grabbed my witchlight, and I threw it as hard as I could. It flew up into the air, and I was on my back, too tired to move.

The witchlight hit the glass, and it shattered. Sunlight streamed in, and with a painful shriek, the demon curled in on itself. The glass fell to the floor, and I rolled over, shielding myself from the debris. The witchlight hit the ground next to me, surprisingly without a dent.

"Rose!" Liam was by my side, and he was drawing an _iratze_ on my arm.

"Liam," I tried to say, but no sound formed, just a gasp of air. He put the tip of his stele to my skin, and he drew another healing rune on my neck. I felt more air enter my lungs, and I breathed in heavily.

"Thank you," I whispered. My throat hurt, but I could speak.

"No problem." He glanced over my shoulder, and I jumped up, whimpering slightly, and I stumbled over to Alec, who was lying on the ground. Jace was drawing runes on his chest, but they did nothing, just disappeared.

"We have to go. Now!" I yelled, and Jace lifted Alec as I raced to the door. I kicked it open, and it protested, but it swung open so fast that Simon ducked out of the way.

"Thank you so much, Simon. You're an angel," I whispered hurriedly, and I kissed his cheek before I ran to the ugly vehicle by the sidewalk, flinging to door open. We got Alec inside, with his head on Izzy's lap and his legs propped up, draped over Liam and I's legs.

I looked at Jace, kneeling besides Alec, and before he could protest I drew an _iratze_ on his neck.

"My wellbeing should be the least of your worries, Nightlock." He grumbled, not looking at me.

"It won't do anyone any good if you let yourself start dying," I whispered softly, careful not to disturb Alec, who looked so pale it brought a shiver of fear, traveling down my spine.

I took his hand, holding onto it tightly. "Rosie?" He breathed, unconscious, and I smiled faintly.

"We're going to get you better, Alec. I guarantee it."

* * *

When we reached the Institute, I fumbled with the lock on the gate, and Jace ran inside, Isabelle and I right behind him. I barely gave a thought to Simon and Clary, and Liam was running besides me, his hand hovering over my shoulder. I ignored him.

"Hodge! Ethan!" I yelled, and my throat stung in protest. The scream wasn't very effective.

Liam repeated what I said, and his voice boomed far louder than mine.

"Rose! What happened?" I heard Hodge's voice immediately, and I saw Ethan had been dragging him towards us. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Alec in Jace's arms, but he just ran to the infirmary after us. Jace rested Alec on one of the beds, and I turned to Liam and Ethan.

"Guys, go help Clary and Simon, please." I begged, and they both had a strikingly similar stubborn expression on their faces. Any other time it would have been funny.

"I said go!" I added, and I looked Liam in the eyes.

_Get my little brother out of here, _I tried communicating to him, and he seemed to understand. He took Ethan by the arm gently but firmly, and pushed him away.

Isabelle, Hodge, Jace, and I were the only ones left with the unconscious Alec.

"Should I go get Clary to help, Hodge?" Jace asked, his voice strained. Hodge was shuffling through cabinets, finding supplies at random.

"No, she's done enough." Isabelle snapped, and he glared at her.

"Don't talk about her that way, Isabelle, it wasn't her fault."

"The hell it isn't! She is a mundane attempting to be a Shadowhunter and she is nothing but dangerous."

"Isabelle," I warned, and she ignored me.

"Isabelle, we are a team. If you can't accept that-"

"A team? Jace, we haven't been a team ever since _she_ came along!" Isabelle yelled, and I sighed.

"That's enough!" I yelled, and they looked up, surprised to see me.

"Trust me when I tell you that I've been mad too, but there is not one thing that is less helpful than bickering while our brother is injured." I said calmly to Isabelle, and she relaxed slightly from my voice. Hodge had started to bandage up Alec, and I flinched, looking away.

"Rose, I need you to go take care of Ethan. I don't want him to see Alec like this." Jace whispered under his breath, and I wanted to leave, so bad.

I kissed Alec's forehead. "I love you, brother," I murmured, and I all but raced out of the infirmary. I stumbled down the hallway, and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Rose! How is he?" Liam asked, and a memory from only ten minutes ago flashed in my mind. Alec jumping in front of Jace, while Liam… held me back.

"You," I hissed, and I grabbed him by the shirt, slamming him into the wall. "How dare you!" I growled, and he looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, slightly concerned and slightly frightened.

"I could have helped Jace, Alec didn't need to jump in front of him! But _you_ got in the way!" I hissed, and his eyes narrowed.

"I was saving you from your reckless self!" He argued, and I didn't feel hurt, but angry.

"I don't need saving. Not from Alec, not from Jace, and not from you." I said coldly, and he let me go. I hurried away, in the direction of my room, when I stopped. If I was going to do nothing, I may as well be with Alec. I started back in the direction of the infirmary, and I bumped into Hodge.

I immediately knew something wasn't right. He looked… jumpy.

"Oh, sorry Hodge." I stammered, and he smiled. He looked sad.

"That's alright, I was just heading to the library. Alec is getting worse, I'm going to send for someone." He replied, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hodge are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright." He smiled fondly. "You were always my favorite, Rose. You're the strongest Shadowhunter I've ever met, much like your parents." I gasped as he said this. _Why_ was he saying this?

"Your parents were never in the Circle, you know. They never trusted Valentine. They died honorable Shadowhunters." Hodge whispered, and I tried to stop him, but he was still talking.

"You've been a good student, Rose. A strong fighter, yes, but you fight with love for the people next to you, not with anger towards your enemies. It's an honor to be your mentor. You're a good student, a good Shadowhunter, a good friend… and a wonderful daughter." He stopped talking now, and I was stunned.

"Hodge why are you saying this? You sound like you're saying goodbye," I felt my voice crack slightly, as it often did.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Rose. It's just this issue with Alec, it has me upset. I didn't mean to upset you as well," He looked odd, and I gasped when he hugged me. Hodge wasn't a hugger. I felt the burn of a stele on my bare shoulder too late.

"Hodge," I started, but the hallway was spinning, and the last thing I saw was Hodge's apologetic face as I drifted into the darkness.

* * *

**Well, we have seemed to reach the end of City of Bones, at least in a chapter or two more.**

**So... you guys know the drill.**

**Review!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good day, readers!**

**So, this chapter marks the end of City of Bones, and it isn't very long, but I hope it is halfway decent.**

**My goal for Rose's character is that she gives a different view from the scenes we all recognize from the books, so it may be a little boring because of that.**

**Enjoy!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**P.S. I totally forgot to post this chapter, so I'll post two today.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI and its characters.**

**Perhaps she will share?**

* * *

"Rose. Rose, wake up," A familiar voice was saying, and I tried to wake up.

"Liam?" I groaned, and I opened my eyes. Liam's face was hovering above mine, and I blinked. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was looking for you, and I found you in here, in your room. I didn't think anything was wrong until I saw the rune on your back. It's gone now," He added, as I felt my shoulder. I couldn't tell if it was still there, but I took his word for it.

"Wait, my room?" I looked around. Sure enough, I saw the familiar walls, furniture, and I was in the middle of my bed. But I had been in the hallway when Hodge… "Hodge?"

Liam shook his head. "I don't know. Magnus showed up to heal Alec, but Hodge was gone. The library wasn't right, as if something had happened there." I felt slightly relieved about Alec, but a lump formed in my throat. With what Hodge had said…

"Hodge is gone." I whispered, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Liam, I think something is wrong. Where's Jace?"

* * *

"Hey, Croaky Rosie, in the flesh!" The werewolf laughed, and I groaned inwardly.

"Pete, hey! How are you, darling?" I cooed, hugging him reluctantly. I was waiting for my order at Taki's to take back to the Institute when he came up. Jace has been moping, and I thought comfort food was a good idea.

I couldn't believe it when he told me Clary was his sister. It felt so… odd. They had been so perfect for each other, or at least I had thought. The idea that Valentine, the monster of the Nephilim, was their father, was downright chilling. But I knew Jace and Clary. They were different. And they were both moping. Clary had been avoiding the Institute in general, and I yearned to do the same thing.

Hodge had left. It felt so lonely now. Me and him weren't that close, but I loved him. He had said I was a wonderful daughter… but why? Hodge had taken the care to move me to my room when he knocked me out, but did that mean he was good? Clary said he had let Valentine take Jace, had let Hugo the bird attack her, just to be free of the Institute? Free of us? It made me feel sick.

And the "Croaky Rosie" nickname didn't do anything to sooth my nausea.

"I'm good, Rose. How are you? Downworld has been buzzing about the events going on lately," Pete grinned, and I shrugged.

"It's just been hectic, Pete." I sighed, and he nodded.

"I bet. So how are you personally? Any guys catching your attention?" Pete wiggled his eyebrows, and I laughed. Pete was a couple years older than me, with curly blonde hair and brown eyes. He always joked that he had been madly in love with me, but that I caught on too late. He was going to get married, and I believe from what I heard was that he's a part of Luke's, Clary's guardian for now, pack.

"Oh, not necessarily…" I trailed off, thinking of Liam. We hadn't really been engaged in deep conversations with each other since our argument after the Greater Demon attack. It was almost physically painful. I didn't know how I felt about Liam, but I did know that I liked having him around, and without him I felt surprisingly lonely.

"Okay, sure." Pete said skeptically. Kaelie then arrived with my food, and she shot me an evil glare when I turned away. One time she had thought I was dating Jace, and ever since then she has hated me.

"Well, this is my cue. Bye, Pete." He caught me in a large one-armed hug, and I tried not to choke as he squeezed the oxygen out of my lungs.

"See you, beautiful!" He called, and I smiled as I walked out the door.

I headed in a different direction than usual, determined. When I reached Luke's house, I knocked on the door, and Clary answered, surprised.

"Hey, Rose! What are you doing here?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"I was taking Taki's back to the Institute, so I decided to come and check on you." I replied, and she shut the door behind us, leaving us alone on the porch.

She didn't say anything, so I continued. "So, how has it been with Jace?" I asked quietly, and she flinched slightly.

"I haven't seen much of him." She replied, and I gave her a serious expression.

"Look, I know this is hard to understand, but you can't just leave, Clary. This is bigger than you and Jace. This affects all of us." I reminded her. "Wouldn't you rather have Jace around as a brother-" She cringed away as if it stung, "- than not have him around at all?"

"I guess I've never thought of it that way. Thanks, Rose." She mumbled, and she started to walk inside, but stopped. "Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't um… think less of me. Because of my avoiding everything. I know that I'm about as good as a mundane, but I don't want you to think I'm deadweight because of that." She bit her lip, and I shook my head fiercely.

"You are not-"

"Yes I am. I know you have thought that, and I'm sorry. I want to make it right. I'm supposed to be a fellow warrior, not a stranger mundane, but I am a stranger mundane, so I apologize."

I watched her for a second. The poor thing looked so guilty, I felt horrible for when I had thought she was useless.

"Clary, I admit, at first I was… skeptical. But then I realized that you brought mundane to the Shadowhunters, something I think we have needed for a long time. There is no doubt that we are better because of you. I can guarantee it." I smiled at her, and she looked up at me.

"You really think that?"

"Absolutely. You are a Shadowhunter, Clary, whether you want to be or not. But you will be better than the others, especially me." I laughed, and I thought of Hodge's words. "You fight with love, Clary, not violence. And love is so much more powerful."

"To love is to destroy," Clary whispered, so low that I could barely hear her.

"Jace believed that," I murmured, and she seemed to be attempting to raise an eyebrow, but gave up.

"Past tense?"

"I think," I smiled faintly, "that something changed his mind."

Clary sighed. "I have to go inside," She announced.

"Oh and Clary," I started, and she turned around to see me grinning at her.

"I think we're going to be good friends in the near future," I optimized, and she beamed before shutting the door.

* * *

"Rose!" Liam called, and I turned around. I had walked outside the Institute, standing in the back, where we had flowers and benches, unused.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to hide my shock. He jogged up to me, and he smiled. He looked relieved… I had no idea why.

"I was hoping I could talk to you," He admitted, and I grinned.

"Ask and you shall receive."

"Are you angry at me?" He blurted it out so fast I almost didn't hear him through that gorgeous accent of his, and my eyes widened in surprise.

"No!"

"Seriously?"

"Liam, why would I be mad at you?"

"You've been avoiding me." He said it as if it were obvious.

"Possibly," I murmured, and we stared at each other. For a long time.

"So I was right?" That we had been awkwardly watching one another for six and a half minutes? Yes, you hit that one on the dot, in that case.

"No. I'm not mad at you, I've just been avoiding you."

He looked confused. "So why are you avoiding me then?"

"Because I don't know what I'd say to you in conversations that went exactly like this."

"Well, what do you _want_ to say?" He asked. We were standing a few feet away from each other, and he looked curious. I most likely looked embarrassed.

"It depends on what the response would be." He rolled his eyes at this.

"Rose, I just wanted to know… well, I honestly don't know what I wanted to know," Liam admitted, and I smiled.

"Well, I know what I would like to say, had I not been terrified to talk to you," I commented, and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"And what would that be?"

"I'd want to tell you how I feel about you."

"And how _do_ you feel about me?"

"I… I don't know."

He smirked. "Well that's a problem then."

I laughed. "I guess it is."

We were standing closer to each other now. It had started raining slightly, and my shirt was sticking to my back with the water.

"I think it's a problem we need to solve." Liam continued, and I shrugged.

"It seems like the only available option."

"I couldn't agree more."

And our conversation effectively ended, as we were kissing each other as the rain fell, harder than before. Hodge was gone, Jace was moping, and Valentine was on the loose, but I felt completely and utterly alright.

* * *

**Remember to review!**

**Was that a good ending? I plan to go through the whole series, so there will be things from City of Ashes next.**

**Love you all!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

**This chapter is kind of fluffy. Not very important. But, we are officially starting off City of Ashes...**

**When I read the series, I hated this book.**

**Mainly because I ship Clace like nobody's business.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI, folks!**

**Why else would I be on _Fan_Fiction?**

* * *

"Hello?" I answered my phone groggily. I didn't know the number, but who knows, it could be important. It was around one in the morning, and I had been quite effectively asleep.

"Yes, is this Rose?" A seemingly familiar voice asked, "This is Luke."

"Oh!" I gasped, and I glanced at the clock. "Wait, why are you calling me? What's wrong?"

"Nothing serious. But I have Jace here, quite wasted, and I figured he needed an escort home before he started a werewolf bar fight." I groaned at this. Jace had been more annoying than usual, trying to forget that the girl he liked was indeed his sister. Wow, it sounded even creepier in my head. Poor Jace.

"Where is he?" I grumbled, getting out of bed. I hung up with an answer, and I glanced down at my pajamas. I had on a plain black shirt and black shorts, revealing the runes that reached halfway down my legs, along my arms, and my chest, back, and shoulders. Oh well, these were werewolves.

I pulled on my black ankle boots (they were very bad-ass looking: Isabelle was proud) and a loose black cardigan. I yanked a brush through my hair, not bothering for makeup for the first time since I was eleven years old. That was how mad I was.

I slipped down the hallway, and I took my chances with the creaky elevator. Thank the Angel it decided to be quiet tonight.

Once I was out the door, I started walking in the direction Luke gave me. If someone attempted to mug me, I was going to bury them, and then I was going straight for Jace, planning to yank out a good amount of his golden hair and gag him with it.

Thankfully I was not mugged, or even approached. I reached the Downworlder bar, and I swung the door open. A good dozen werewolves looked up, and they all looked fierce the second they saw me.

"Down, doggies," I muttered, and one growled ferociously.

"Ease off," Luke ordered, and I ignored him. He pointed towards the back wordlessly. I ran into a girl leaving the bathroom, and she looked up in shock.

"Ugh, Shadowhunter. If you are here for that jackass, don't bother." She grumbled, and I glared at her with such an expression that she stepped back, stumbling.

"That jackass is my brother. If you say that again, you better hope your bite is worse than your bark, so just keep your muzzle shut."

The girl seemed not to know how to respond. I shoved past her, into the door at the end, and I gasped when something embedded itself in the wood a centimeter from my head.

"Damn, that was my last pencil, and I missed." Jace sighed. He was sitting behind a large wooden desk, and he had a few bruises and a split lip.

"How unfortunate. Now get your useless ass up, please."

He smirked. "No thank you."

I crossed my arms. "Let me rephrase. Get your useless ass up, or I will remove something important of yours that the Angel only intended to be treated nicely."

He cringed mockingly. "Ouch. You know, sister, I like the no-makeup look. It makes that horribly ugly nose ring pop." He didn't bother to call it a face weapon, even.

"I'm not your only sister."

He looked hurt, but he hid it well. "I guess I should get up now?"

"You guessed correctly."

He stood up, wobbling slightly, and I took his arm to steady him.

"You're drunk, you asshole."

"I object to that. I can hold my liquor."

"So can I. I drink a whole lot of it while dealing with you."

"I'm hurt." He pouted mockingly. "I thought you enjoyed dealing with me."

"Well you thought wrong. I don't." I dragged him out of the office, shooting a grateful smile to Luke on my way out. I felt Jace shudder, followed by a shattering noise. I turned to see a glass had been thrown at his back, and there was glass on the ground.

I turned around reluctantly, but I hid it. "Who threw that at my brother?" I asked calmly. No one said a thing, just stared.

"Let me ask again. Who. Threw. That. At. My. Brother." I pronounced each word with precision, and someone stepped forward. He was a very muscular werewolf, and to any other girl he would have been quite intimidating.

"I threw it, darling. So what are you going to do about it?" Jace had a warning look on his face, but I was tired, and yet I still wanted to fight something. I darted forward before others could react, I wrapped the werewolf's arms painfully around his back, kicked his feet out from under him, and he fell to the ground.

Everyone was silent.

"Now, you just got owned by a female Shadowhunter, _darling._ Remember me, alright?" I whispered in his ear, and with a dazzling smile, I took a shocked Jace and led him out the door, towards the Institute.

When we got there, I managed to get Jace to his room, and he collapsed on his bed.

"Rose," He mumbled as I helped him neatly unmake the bed, arranging pillows as his OCD mind would approve of.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I don't deserve a sister like you."

I smiled. "You really don't."

"Say that to anyone and I'll kill you."

"You're on, Lightwood."

He looked surprised. "Lightwood?" I sighed softly.

"It's your last name," I whispered firmly, and he fell asleep, the alcohol getting to him.

I pulled the covers over him, and I walked back to my room.

* * *

The next morning, sunlight bleeding in without the curtains drawn, I opened my eyes reluctantly, and I saw a familiar face looming over me.

"Jesus!" I gasped, and he shook his head.

"No, but I've heard the resemblance is shocking," Liam smirked, and I had heard that before.

"Did Simon teach you that?" His smile fell into a grimace.

"Why?"

"He used the same joke on me a few weeks ago."

Liam sighed. "He needs new material."

"Not everyone is a badass Shadowhunter _and _a master of sarcastic wordplay at the same time." I reminded him.

"Sarcasm is not the only wordplay I have mastered. Want to listen?" He whispered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Get out, Casanova." I ordered, pointing towards the door.

"So might I ask, what were you up to last night?" He asked conversationally as he stood up, and I groaned.

"Escorting my intoxicated brother to his room," I explained, and he gave me a sympathetic smile. We both knew that Jace wasn't doing so well.

He left, and I took a hot shower, changing into a black lace, long-sleeve shirt and jeans. I left my straight hair loose, put on a little makeup, and some quick, simple jewelry.

I walked into the hallway, and when I reached the kitchen, Izzy, Alec, Ethan, and Liam were seated at the table. Maryse was cooking breakfast at the stove, and I smiled. Maybe they could bring some normalcy back to the Institute. But then Jace walked in, and I remembered that normalcy didn't have a snowball's chance in hell around here.

"Good morning, brother," Isabelle sang enthusiastically, and he ignored her. He looked presentable, fully clothed, but the second he sat down he put his head in his arms, groaning.

"Why is it so bright in here?" He moaned, and I bit my lip.

"Hey Jace, what did you say?" I yelled in his ear, and he hit me, none too gently.

"I _will_ kill you, you ungrateful little-"

"Jace Lightwood! Language!"

"Sorry, Maryse." He smiled at her pleasantly, and she had an odd look on her face. Jace's smile instantly darkened, and he pushed away from the table, walking out the door. I glanced at everyone.

"I sure know how to clear a room, huh?"

Most everybody laughed, expect for Maryse. She just forced a smile to her face. I gave Ethan a questioning look. He followed my gaze, and he shrugged.

"So what did he do last night? I don't remember him coming home," Isabelle whispered in my ear, and everyone huddled around me, out of Maryse's hearing range.

"He was getting wasted and starting fights at a werewolf bar." I hissed, and Alec blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Luke called me. He was so drunk he didn't even argue when _I_ finished off his little bar fight."

Ethan chuckled.

At that moment a plate was set down in front of me, and I glanced up in surprise. Maryse forced another fake smile to her face.

"Get it while it's hot," She announced, and I nodded.

"Oh and Rose, can you go wake up Max?" She added, and I stood, walking out the door. I turned the corner, and there was a short figure at the end of the hall, his glasses perched in his nose, reading some comic book intently. He looked up, and he instantly gave me a wide grin.

"Rosie!" He exclaimed.

"Max, my little brother!" I held my arms out, and he gave me a giant hug.

"Are there any pancakes left?" He asked, and I glanced behind me.

"We better run," I whispered, and he nodded in agreement.

We burst into the kitchen, and there was a plate with three pancakes on the counter. We sighed in relief. I put one on a plate for Max, one for me, and I watched the other one deliberately. I grabbed the plate, a fork, and I laid it aside. After we finished eating, I took a plate to Jace's room, and he was a giant lump underneath the covers, gold curls the only thing identifiable as Jace.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's bad manners to barge into someone's room uninvited?" He groaned, and I huffed impatiently.

"My mother was slaughtered by demons, you ungrateful ass. Now get up or I eat your breakfast." I snapped, and when he looked up, he had a sorrowful look on his face.

"I meant Maryse, Rose."

"And I didn't. Take the damn pancakes," I glared at him, but he must have noticed the pain in my eyes when we mentioned my mom, because he took the plate and fork from me, shuffling out from under pillows, blankets, and the like.

He was standing near his dresser, and I remembered something from my past.

"Hey, do you still have…" I trailed off with a gasp when he pulled out a bottle of maple syrup.

"Hell yeah, I do." He smirked, drowning the lone pancake with the sticky syrup. I thought back to when I was eleven years old, Ethan and I moving to the Institute for the first time.

_ "Rose, I don't want to do this." Ethan whimpered. I sighed wearily. We were standing in front of a Portal, in Idris, and I knew that what was waiting on the other side, New York, was going to be one hell of a change. My parents had only died weeks ago, and Ethan and I were barely put together enough to breathe._

_ "I know you're scared, so am I, but the Lightwoods are nice people. We have nowhere else to go." I whispered soothingly, and I took his hand, our suitcases in grasp, and we stepped through the Portal determinedly._

_ The experience was overwhelming, but we came out the other side, to find a group of people waiting for us. There was a couple, both with dark hair and blue eyes, who were smiling warmly. Four kids stood beside them. The first was a younger child, barely a toddler, the second a girl my age, but her eyes were dark, her hair tied back expertly in a French braid. I put a hand to my straight locks self-consciously. The two boys next to her looked around my age as well, one that looked just like her with blue eyes, but the other one was completely different. He had gold hair and gold eyes, and he had a cold look on his face. He must be the one who moved here not too long ago._

_ "Welcome, kids. I'm Maryse, this is my husband Robert, and here we have Max, Isabelle, Alec, and Jace. Welcome to the Institute." The woman, Maryse, smiled at me, and I forced a smile to my face._

_ "Thank you, Mrs. Lightwood. I'm Rose, this is my brother Ethan." I introduced us politely, as Ethan was hovering behind me slightly._

_ "If you shook any harder, you'd start a natural phenomenon." Jace commented, and Maryse sighed._

_ "Don't talk about my brother," I snapped coldly, and he had a look on his face that resembled… respect._

_ "Well, let me show you to your rooms, and we can all meet in the kitchen for breakfast." Maryse announced, and I nodded._

_ A while later, Ethan was sleeping in his room, and I walked to the kitchen. Everyone was there, except for Jace._

_ "Good morning, Rose. Where's Ethan?" Maryse asked, looking up from the stove._

_ "Sleeping. Oh, Maryse, I couldn't eat anything…" I started to object, but there was already a plate of pancakes in front of me._

_ "Then you can save it for later." She said firmly. I glanced at the table, where Alec, Max, and Isabelle were watching me curiously._

_ "I'm going to eat in my room." I announced, walking to the doorway._

_ "There's no syrup anyways," Alec muttered._

_ "I swear I didn't take it!" Isabelle snapped, and I wandered through the hallways aimlessly._

_ "Lost much?" A voice asked, and I jumped, turning to see Jace standing in the doorway to his room, a plate of pancakes also in his grasp._

_ "Come eat with me," He motioned towards his room, and while I positively dreaded the idea, I followed him. The room was spotlessly organized, and something gleamed from the bed._

_ "So _you_ took the syrup," I murmured, and he laughed, something I hadn't heard in a while._

_ "The Lightwoods never play fair with pancakes, just to warn you," He added, and I smiled. He tossed the bottle to me, and I poured a little over the stack of pancakes, starving._

_ "I'm sorry about your brother. I didn't mean to offend you," He mentioned, and I sighed._

_ "Of course you did," I replied honestly, and he looked up in surprise._

_ "If you talk to me, lately, I'd appreciate some full out honesty from someone," I admitted, and he smiled._

_ "I never lie, Rosie." He promised, and ignored the nickname. I actually kind of like it, even though he was a stranger._

_ "So tell me about them, the Lightwoods," I asked him as I stuffed a forkful of pancakes in my mouth. We had a long conversation, and when we finished our pancakes, I smiled. He had told me about our new siblings and parents, and of the tutor Hodge, who mainly lived in the library, and I had yet to meet._

_ "Thanks, Jace. It's nice to have an actual conversation for the first time in weeks." I admitted, and he shrugged._

_ "I know the feeling," He muttered, and he glanced at the stolen bottle of maple syrup._

_ "How about this," He grabbed the bottle, walking to his dresser, "Whenever we need a pancake conversation, I will always have a bottle of syrup right here." He pulled open a door and dropped the bottle in it._

_ I grinned. "I think we are going to become great friends, Jace."_

"Deep in thought, Rosie?" Jace's voice disrupted my memory, and I shrugged.

"Not really. How are you doing?" I asked him conversationally, and he grinned.

"Fantastic," He muttered, and I sat down next to him.

"You mean the sort of 'kick-you-in-the-crotch-spit-on-your-neck' fantastic, or the 'I-haven't-heard-from-Clary-and-I-hate-it' fantastic?" I asked, and he gave me an odd look.

"Um, first of all, don't say the crotch one ever again," He started, and I rolled my eyes, "Second of all, I'm lucky. Every brother pleads for time away from their little sister," I ignored the sister jab, and I crossed my arms.

"You guys can't ignore this forever. It may be difficult to adjust, but you're going to have to," I reminded him, and he sighed, groaning in frustration.

"I just… I don't understand, Rosie. This can't be right, it doesn't feel right. Will it ever get better, Rose?" I hated when he asked me questions. Because he knew I wouldn't lie to him.

"No, Jace. It won't get better. It just may get bearable," I whispered softly, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a hug.

He didn't argue, and that's how I knew just how bad this was. Jace was a stubborn ass, and he most definitely wasn't a hugger.

"Thanks, Rose," He muttered, and I kissed his forehead before I walked out of his room, heading back to my own. When I opened the door, Liam was staring at the ceiling, but looked up when I walked in.

"Sure, make yourself comfortable on _my_ bed," I grumbled, and he winked at me.

"I may just do that," He grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

"Pervert," I spat, and he shrugged.

"You know you love the attention."

"No, not the attention from your dirty mind, I don't."

"I prefer the term 'sexy imagination'."

"It doesn't matter what you call it, it's still creepy."

I joined him, lying down so that our arms were side by side, and he turned his head to look at me.

"Hey, beautiful," He whispered, and I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we established our presence already when we argued over your sexy imagination?"

Liam groaned. "You and your big words. I'm afraid you're going to have to dumb it down for me, sweetheart."

I laughed, but I just shook my head, not replying.

"Alec left," He mentioned, and I giggled, not able to help it.

"What in the random hell?"

He ignored me. "I have a feeling that he's sneaking around, if you catch my drift."

I rolled over so I was sitting on my stomach, my head propped on top Liam's arm in curiosity. "You think my big brother has a new squeeze?"

"Yup," He grinned, "And I will give you a guess as to who I think it is."

I smiled with him in synchronization. "Magnus Bane?"

"Wow, beautiful _and_ brilliant. Did I pick myself a keeper or what?"

I smacked his arm playfully. "Oh, shut up."

He glanced at me thoughtfully. "So how's Jace?" He whispered quietly, and I shook my head.

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Well, you can't blame him," He murmured, and I nodded in agreement.

"I just feel bad, I mean, Jace finds the first girl in ages he's serious about, and _this_ happens?" I groaned, and Liam was looking at me curiously.

"Why do you feel guilty?"

I sighed. "I guess I don't feel like I deserve to be really happy right now when he isn't," Liam smiled slightly, knowing why I was happy.

"Well, Jace wants you to be happy."

I laughed. "I don't know about that. He's gotten into a very overprotective-big-brother mode with you lately," I reminded him, and he shivered at the thought of an overprotective Jace.

He leaned over, kissing me, and perhaps we would have been able to continue kissing for longer than 10 seconds, had Ethan not come barging into my room at that very moment. Liam and I jumped, breaking apart instantly, and Ethan made a gagging noise.

"Oh my eyes, they burn! They burn, I tell you, by the Angel-"

I didn't hear the rest, because he ran back into the hallway, and Liam started laughing. I joined in, and we stood up, walking out the door.

Ethan was rubbing his temples as if he had a migraine.

"Mind scrub, mind scrub," He mumbled to himself rapidly, and I sighed.

"Slow down, Primadonna, before you hurt yourself." I smirked, and Liam laughed again. Ethan glared at me fiercely.

"So what did you need, when you so rudely interrupted us?" I continued, and he stopped rubbing his head.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys wanted to train with me, but seeing as you were so otherwise engaged…" He trailed off, and Liam shrugged.

"We can train with you," He promised, and I smiled slightly as Ethan beamed. Those two had been getting along a lot lately, and it was nice to see.

A few minutes later, each of us dressed comfortably in training gear, we met up in the training room. I tossed Ethan a blade, and Liam watched in amusement as the two of us started going against each other. It ended with my knocking the blade out of his hand, and he groaned.

"Bull-"

"Ethan Nightlock, you watch your language."

"Of course, my lady."

I rolled my eyes, and Ethan tossed the blade to Liam.

"Here, now it's your turn to take her on."

Liam blinked in shock, and I grinned. "Be prepared to get owned, Darkstrider."

He cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "Let's do this, Nightlock."

He swung at me, and I ducked under the blade, twirling out of the way of his next move. I swung the blade out at him, and the two seraph blades met with a loud, ringing noise, and I could have sworn I saw sparks. I kicked out at Liam, who caught my ankle, amused. I twisted my ankle, knocking the seraph blade out of his hand. I proceeded to kick his feet out from under him, and he hit the ground with a thud. Ethan laughed, and I held a hand out to Liam. He took it, and pulled me to the ground as well, me gasping in surprise.

"Gotcha," Liam laughed, and he kissed my forehead.

"Alright you two nauseating creatures, break it up." Ethan grinned, and Liam stood, helping me up.

We continued training for a while, until we ate lunch, and the rest of the day was non-eventful. Later that night, Liam, Ethan, and I met up in my room, where I took off my jewelry and unzipped my boots. Ethan and Liam were lying on my bed, and I rolled my eyes.

"You two have a bad habit of making yourselves comfortable in my room," I reminded them, and they shrugged it off.

"Okay, if you two don't move in three seconds I'm just going to start undressing," I threatened, and Ethan jumped up, prepared to run away.

"Actually, that may not be so bad," Liam grinned, and Ethan growled slightly, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the exit.

"Goodnight, beautiful!" Liam called over his shoulder, and the door slammed shut behind them. I laughed, and I took a shower, threw on my pajamas, and brushed my teeth before I collapsed on my bed, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Tell me!**

**Any suggestions, questions, comments...**

**I'm all ears.**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**In this chapter, we have a little flashback, as a look into Rose's relationship with her old friend Hodge, who I really liked in this series, even if he did work with Valentine.**

**I hope it meets your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare is the author and owner of TMI, and therefore its handsome characters *cough* Jace *cough*.**

* * *

_ "Where the hell am I?" I groaned, wandering aimlessly through the Institute's hallways. I saw multiple paintings of the Angel Raziel, but none of which were anywhere near my intended destination: Ethan's room. I wanted to see if he was okay, but it didn't help that I couldn't seem to get through this building to save my life. I passed a set of double doors, and my curiosity got the best of me. I stepped through the doors, and what stood before me took my breath away. _

_ This was obviously the library, every wall lined with an endless amount of books. I had always been a reader, and this was absolutely incredible in my opinion. _

_ I didn't notice the person standing behind me until they spoke up._

_ "Pretty breathtaking, isn't it?" They asked, and I whirled around. The man standing behind me was older, probably around my parent's age, and he was wearing a neat gray suit, with glasses perched on his nose. He was smiling warmly at me, and I nodded in agreement._

_ "You must be Hodge," I noted, and he nodded, still smiling._

_ "That I am, and you must be Rose, the new Shadowhunter. I'm guessing by your excited expression that you're a fan of books?" He continued, and I nodded sheepishly._

_ "Yes, I'm a big reader, it's an indulgence," I admitted, and Hodge's smile brightened._

_ "I feel the same way. I believe you and I will get along just fine." He promised, and I grinned._

_ "You're nice, Hodge. The only other person I've had a decent, meaningful conversation with is Jace." I muttered, and he smiled fondly._

_ "Yes, beneath that tough exterior, Jonathan is a wonderful boy." He agreed, "But you will find the whole Lightwood family is a nice bunch."_

_ "Oh, I'm not arguing with that. I just have spent so much time putting on fake smiles with others, I've gotten quite tired of it." I explained, and he seemed to understand what I was coming from._

_ "Well, if you ever need a place to come and let out your feelings," Hodge motioned around the library, "I feel an area with books is the perfect place to do that."_

_ "Well that's a relief, but I don't let out my feelings anymore." I admitted, and he raised an eyebrow._

_ "Why's that?"_

_ I shrugged. I had no idea why I was saying all of these things to a stranger, but Hodge seemed to understand, seemed to be a nice person. "I guess it's just not useful. Whimpering doesn't replace my parent's voice, crying doesn't bring them back," I breathed in deeply, and Hodge thought over this._

_ "Well they say that pain is weakness exiting the body," He continued, "And I feel the same about crying. I believe that it is grief exiting the body."_

_ "That's a very wise thought, Hodge." I approved, and he smiled slightly._

_ "They come along every so often."_

_ "Well thank you, Hodge," I started walking towards the door, "For making me feel better." _

_ He nodded. "If you ever need me, Rose, I will be right here."_

"Rose? Rose, wake up," A voice hissed, effectively ending my dream. I sat up, gasping, to see Ethan staring at me expectantly.

"What do you want, you little gnome?" I growled, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm hearing voices from the library, I'm pretty sure it's about to go down with Jace and Maryse," He whispered, and I glanced at the clock.

"It's the middle of the night," I reminded him, and he shrugged.

"I call it as I see it."

"Ugh, I have a plan, let's just go," I muttered, slipping on my black robe and slippers. We slipped into the hallway, and Ethan walked up to Liam's room, opening the door and going inside.

"So much for privacy," I mumbled under my breath, and I heard a large thud. I walked through the door, to find that Ethan was on the floor next to Liam's bed.

"What in the world…" I wondered, and Liam got up, staring at Ethan in shock.

"By the Angel, child, give me some warning before you start jumping right next to my damned head! Perhaps I won't hit you next time!" He hissed, and I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

Ethan glared at me as Liam helped him up. "It's not funny, Rose."

"On the contrary, it is quite funny."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"You can kiss my-"

"Does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Liam asked impatiently, and I looked up at him.

"Ethan here wants to go eavesdrop on Maryse and Jace's argument, so eavesdrop we shall." I explained, and I grabbed their arms, pulling them towards the staircase that leads to the third level.

"This isn't the direction to the library," Ethan pointed out.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

I edged through the hallway, until I reached a room that I knew must be directly above the library. I shoved the door open, ushering the two boys inside before I shut it again.

"So what are we doing?" Liam whispered, and I sat down on the floor of the empty bedroom.

"Magnus told me a story once, about how he knew a friend that used this one rune to spy on conversations. I think we should give it a try," I explained, and Liam (who was grumbling about the idea of Magnus getting along with Shadowhunters) and Ethan formed a triangle, sitting across from me. I drew the rune between us, and it disappeared, forming what looked like a triangle of glass, but it shimmered slightly.

"We can hear them, but they can't hear us," I whispered, and they nodded.

What was going on below us contained three people, Maryse, Jace, and a woman with icy blonde hair and a gray cloak who I didn't recognize, but Liam seemed to. He took in a quick, sharp breath, and Ethan and I looked up in confusion.

"That's Inquisitor Herondale, I met her once in Idris. Horrible woman," He shuddered, and I looked back down.

"You may look like an angel, Jonathan Morgenstern, but I know exactly what you are," The Inquisitor was saying, and Ethan glanced at me, eyes wide. What he said about "it's about to go down" seemed accurate.

"He's just a boy," Maryse defended, and while it made perfect sense that Maryse was defending her son, who she loved, Jace seemed… confused. She wasn't meeting his gaze, either.

"What are they talking about?" Ethan asked as the Inquisitor talked.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good." Liam mentioned, and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sending you to the prisons of the Silent City. After a night there I suspect you'll be a great deal more cooperative." The Inquisitor snapped, and the three of us gasped in unison.

"The hell she will," I growled through my teeth, and Ethan started to grab my stele, but it swiped across the glass before he caught it.

"No Ethan, the rune!" I hissed, but it was too late. The glass shuddered, and Liam cursed as the three of us fell through the floor, landing on the ground in the library with a thud, the air escaping my lungs. Ethan had landed on top of me, and I shoved him to the side.

"_What in the Angel's name-_"

"Kids, are you alright?" Maryse, helped us up, and I nodded. My head hurt, and I was starting to ache all over. That was the last time I was eavesdropping at one in the morning, that's for sure.

Maryse looked concerned. The Inquisitor, on the other hand, did not seem concerned, but angry? _Hell_ yeah.

"What is going on here, Maryse?" She growled, and I turned to her. I glanced at Ethan and Liam, before we stepped away quickly.

"I honestly have no idea, Imogen-"

"What? No idea that your arrogant, coddled children can't keep their noses out of business that has nothing to do with them? I must say, you are proving yourself quite unworthy-"

"I'd just like to point out, that the homely Australian is not part of the Lightwood family, but is just staying here as a guest." Jace said smoothly, and I glared at him.

"That's enough about this. Do you have anything to say to me, Jonathan?" Inquisitor Herondale asked, and the gleam in her eyes made me shiver.

"Very wise," She commented at his silence.

"Well then I guess I'm _not._ If you think you're going to send him to the Silent City, then you have another thing coming, you little-"

"Rose!" Maryse warned, and Liam pulled me backwards, placing a hand over my mouth.

"Don't argue with her, she's a very high level of authority. _You can't win,_" Liam whispered rapidly, and I sighed in frustration.

"It seems that someone has just as much of a fiery temper as Jonathan here," You would think "fiery temper" was a compliment, but from the Inquisitor it was just offensive, "Perhaps I should send you down to the Silent City as well!"

Ethan looked like he was about to make an angry protest, and Liam reached out with his free arm to hold him back as well. "That will not be necessary, Inquisitor Herondale," Liam said hurriedly, "Rose was just acting out of concern for her brother's wellbeing, she meant no disrespect."

The Inquisitor smiled, but it showed no humor and no affection. "I suggest you do not tell me what is necessary and what is not necessary, Mr. Darkstrider."

And with that, the Inquisitor took Jace away, leaving me, Liam, Ethan, and one fuming Maryse alone in the library. It was times like this that I really missed Hodge.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing?" Maryse scolded, and I looked around. Liam was currently keeping me at his side, his arm wrapped around my waist, while he held his other arm out to keep Ethan at bay. Poor Liam, playing referee.

"Maryse, I-"

"I'm not finished yet! And on top of eavesdropping, falling through the floor, and interrupting an important conversation, you start picking a fight with the Inquisitor? I mean out of all the things, Rose Marie Nightlock…" Maryse was pacing back and forth, and I flinched as she turned her piercing gaze at me.

"I'm sorry, Maryse. It was completely my idea, I take full responsibility for my juvenile actions," I said quietly, and she sighed.

"I suggest you go back to bed, guys," She said quietly, and I ushered the boys out the door, before I turned to glare at her.

"Oh and Maryse," I started, and she turned to look at me.

"You want to talk about of all the things to have done, as you let your own son get taken away to the underground prisons of the Silent City," I reminded her coldly, and guilt flickered in her eyes, before she smoothed her expression carefully.

"Jace is not my son, he is Valentine's," She corrected, not meeting my eyes, and I gasped quietly, before turning on my heel and sprinting after Liam and Ethan.

"Thanks, Rose, for taking the blame." Ethan said, and I whacked him on the arm as I matched my stride with theirs.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Ethan rubbed his sore arm, and Liam raised an eyebrow.

"That is for talking me into this mess!" I hissed, and he rolled his eyes.

"You were the one with the brilliant idea to spy on them from the floor above them!"

"And _you_ were the idiot who messed up the rune and allowed us to fall through the floor!"

"Alright, ladies, back to your corners," Liam said smoothly, and I groaned.

"I swear by the Angel, it's like trying to deal with two young boys."

"Now I object to that," Liam protested, "I am all man. I can't speak for munchkin over there."

Ethan gave him a threatening look, and I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight, boys," I groaned impatiently, and they muttered their parting words before walking away. I slipped into my room, where I crawled under the covers, going straight to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up an hour or so later, the memories from just a little while ago came to mind. Jace.

I sprung out of bed, pulled on a pair of jeans, a loose black tank top, and high heel boots that Isabelle said was "the only news-worthy item in the whole damned closet".

After brushing the tangles out of my hair, brushing my teeth, and putting on my makeup and jewelry, I decided I was presentable. Sure it was around three in the morning, but Isabelle probably would find out very soon, and the Angel only knows what kind of damage she would cause to the Institute in a fit of anger.

When I got out of my room, I was immediately greeted by Liam being dragged down the hallway by Ethan, and he gave me a pleading look when he saw me.

"What the hell are _you_ doing up at three in the morning, Nightlock?" I laughed.

"Iz just realized Jace is gone. I kind of was hoping she would kick ass, but instead we are having a pity party in her room and moping over the fact that there's nothing we can do." Ethan explained, and I shrugged. I had nothing better to do at three in the morning, now, did I?

I followed them to Isabelle's room, where Alec and Izzy were already sitting on the bed. They smiled in welcoming, and I rolled my eyes. There were two chairs in her room, so Ethan took one, me and Liam taking the other.

"So how did you two find out?" I asked curiously, and Alec sighed.

"Mom told us. Why? How did you guys find out?" He asked, and Liam and I glanced at each other.

"We may or may not have been spying on them," Liam explained.

"And we may or may not have interrupted them by falling through the floor and landing two feet away from them." I added, and Isabelle's eyes widened.

"Kick ass!" She approved, and I high-fived her enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you two find pissing off the Inquisitor amusing," Alec muttered, and I glared at him.

"She had it coming."

"Maybe so, but she could have locked you down there with Jace, and she wouldn't have lost one bit of sleep over it."

"I kind of got that feeling from her, yeah."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "So are we going to get him out?" He asked quietly, though he knew it was useless.

"No kid, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," Liam admitted, and we were silent until we heard footsteps coming from the hallway. By the looks on everyone's faces, no one knew who it was. Isabelle swung the door open, and a second later Clary walked in.

I glanced up in surprise. "Hey, Clary, what's wrong?"

She smiled when she saw me. "Hey, Rose. What do you mean _what's wrong?_ Jace is in _jail!_" She pointed out, and I sighed. Here we go.

Alec gave Isabelle a meaningful look. "Oh come on Alec, I thought she should know. I didn't think she'd come racing up here!"

Clary took a seat in front of Isabelle's cluttered vanity table, seeing as we were running out of room. As Isabelle and Alec tried to explain the situation to her, Ethan was moving his family ring around his finger absentmindedly, and Liam was twirling a strand of my hair in a bored motion. Glad to know these two were such help.

I actually tuned into the conversation when an outraged Clary asked, "What's wrong with you people? Why aren't you more upset?"

I decided to speak up. "Clary, do you really think we would be here sitting on our asses if there was something we could do? If you think you're the only person here who cares about Jace, then think again." I growled, "Jace mouthed off to the Inquisitor, and he got bit in the ass for it. There's nothing else for us to do," I coughed slightly after the angry outburst, but I mean, really? It was three in the morning girl, for crying out loud. Watch your mouth.

Liam's arm, which was around my waist, tightened slightly in warning. I was starting to feel bad about what I had said, but not much.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Clary muttered, "But this Inquisitor threw Jace in jail just because he talked badly to her?"

As Isabelle and Alec started in an argument with her that contained comparisons between Jace and a mundane soldier, Ethan just looked flat out entertained.

"Glad you're enjoying this," Liam whispered, amused.

"Hey, I've got nothing better to do than observe." Ethan reminded him, and he rolled his eyes. We weren't exactly following the conversation, until I heard a rattling noise, and I looked down to see beads were rolling across the floor, most likely from the pillow that Alec was holding.

"Can we go to the Silent City and see him?" Clary asked, and the idea sent a shiver down my spine. As much as I wanted to check on Jace, I did not want to go down to a place as terrifying as the cells in the Silent City.

A minute later we heard a knock at the door, and I stood up, opening it to reveal Max at the door.

"What's wrong, kid?" I asked, "I thought you were asleep."

"Hey Rose," He greeted, "I was in the weapon's room. But there were noises coming from the library. I think someone may be trying to contact the Institute."

I shut the door behind him, and he looked at Clary in curiosity. "Who's that?"

"That's Clary," Alec explained, "She's Jace's sister."

Max seemed surprised at the fact that Jace had a sister, but Alec was more focused on the fact that someone was trying to contact the Institute.

Isabelle and Alec left to go to the library, and I immediately got the feeling that whatever information they were about to receive, it wasn't good.

"We'll be right back," I announced quietly, and I dragged Liam out the door, running down the hallway and into my room.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Liam asked in confusion as I grabbed my stele and my family dagger off of my nightstand.

"I think we are going to need these very soon," I explained, and he nodded, not questioning my judgment.

When we got back to Isabelle's room, Ethan was standing outside the door, while Isabelle was arguing with Max about something that involved going to the Silent City.

I immediately looked at Ethan, before shifting my gaze to Isabelle. She nodded in understanding, and in one quick movement, she pulled Clary out the door, I practically threw Ethan inside, and I slammed the door shut. I heard an angry yell, and the door shuddered as someone threw themselves against it. If it were just Max in there it would be okay, but Ethan was technically a trained Shadowhunter. He would be difficult to contain.

"Big sisters until the end," Isabelle groaned, and between me and Liam pressing our backs against the door, she was able to draw a Locking rune with Clary's stele. We rushed down the hallway, with me towing Clary by the arm in an effort to help her match Izzy's pace, and Isabelle explained the situation to us.

"The message was from the Silent Brothers, there's been an attack. That's all it said," She huffed breathlessly, and my eyes widened.

"I've never seen the Silent Brothers ask for help before," I gasped, and she nodded in agreement.

When we reached the library, Alec was standing outside the door, who immediately started helping Isabelle draw Marks up and down her arms.

Liam helped me draw a Strength rune on my back, and I glanced at Clary. Alec had suggested she go home, and she looked at me, pleading for understanding. "I want to go with you."

"You sound like Max and Ethan," Isabelle muttered.

Alec argued with Clary, and it was when he called her a liability that I felt guilty. I had also thought that Clary was useless at one point, even though I was slowly realizing she was far from it, even if she wasn't a warrior.

"Let her come," I said quietly, and Alec looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Come again?"

"Clary is a big girl," I said smoothly as I traced runes on Liam's arms with my stele, "She knows how to stay alive. Besides, she'll never learn to be a Shadowhunter if we lock her up like our little brothers."

Isabelle nodded in agreement, while Alec muttered something under his breath. Clary smiled gratefully at me, and I waved her towards me.

"Hold out your hand," I ordered, "And prepared to get inked up."

* * *

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**I love you all, my fantastic readers!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

**Alright readers, so this chapter is longer than usual, but I hope you guys like it.**

**I present to you...**

**Chapter 10!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TMI nor its characters, only Cassandra Clare.**

**Such facts bring on physical pain, but I get over it.**

**Mostly.**

* * *

"Damn this place is creepy," Liam muttered to himself. We were hurrying through the small courtyard of the Marble Cemetery, following Clary, which was probably not the best course of action, but screw it, no one else had been here before. We reached a large statue of the Angel, and we stopped.

"Last time I was here, Brother Jeremiah used a rune on the statue to open the door to the City." Clary explained, and I edged in front of her.

"Yeah well I'm no Brother Jeremiah," I announced, "But I am a Shadowhunter." I took out my family dagger, and before anyone could object, I made a small cut on my palm. I turned my hand over, letting blood drip onto the stone cup that was a part of the statue.

"Let me see, Ms. Suicidal," Liam grabbed my hand, and I rolled my eyes.

"What's a little blood to a Shadowhunter?"

"A little blood my ass, Nightlock. Look at your damned hand."

Well I _thought_ it was a little cut. I glanced down, and I noticed that my hand was slowly turning black in the darkness. "Oh."

Liam rolled his eyes, but didn't have time to draw an _iratze_ on my hand by the time the staircase was revealed.

"Something's wrong," Clary whispered.

"_No kidding!_"

"Oh, you know what I mean, Rose."

I took out a witchlight as Clary did the same, and Alec and Liam went first, followed by me and Clary, and Isabelle followed close behind.

When we reached the center of the City, I moved the witchlight in an effort to see what was in front of me in a clearer light.

And I wished I hadn't.

"Oh, by the Angel," I gasped, staring at the Silent Brother's dead body. He was currently speared on one of the spires, and very obviously dead.

"I thought they were _indestructible,_" Isabelle whispered, and I shook my head.

"I'm afraid I feel the urge to argue with that theory."

"Shut up, Rose, let's just find Jace," Alec didn't give the Silent Brother another glance, and continued following a set of bloody footprints.

Clary shoved in front of Alec impatiently, and he followed her with a sigh. I was about to run after them, but Liam pulled me behind him, and then continued. I rolled my eyes at the overprotective gesture, but really I was touched. No one had ever been so concerned over my safety, not even Jace or Alec, because they figured I was fine on my own. Which I was, but Liam didn't seem to care.

Suddenly Clary was running through a set of open double doors, and I only had time to glance at Liam before we were running, Isabelle and Alec at our heels. We caught up with her just in time to see her draw some sort of rune on a cell door, and it blew off its hinges, falling to the ground.

"Clary, how-"

"Jace!"

The name made me instantly stop talking, and I wedged myself into the cell also, where Clary was hovering over a pale and bruised Jace.

His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at us. "Rose… _Clary? _What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you," Clary whispered, and I felt as if my heart was breaking for the two of them.

"What's going on? Jace?" Alec's concerned voice echoed off the walls, as he practically dragged Isabelle into the room.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Alec asked, and Jace held up his uninjured hand, stopping him.

"One question at a time, Alec. My head already feels like it's going to split open."

"Who did this to you?" I asked, motioning towards his manacled wrist. It looked incredibly painful.

"No one, Rosie. I did it to myself," He murmured, and I sighed.

Both Clary and Alec made a move to help Jace, but I got in their way. An awkward Clary, an overprotective Alec, or a calm Rose?

I think the latter.

I took out my stele from my back pocket, drawing a healing rune just below the bleeding skin on Jace's wrist (and it was a very pretty, very experienced healing rune, I might add).

Not allowing either me or Alec to help him up, he started explaining the Silent Brother's murders as he knew them, but I was only partly listening. I moved to the side, next to Liam, and I leaned in to whisper something to him.

"It's like a soap opera around here," I pointed towards Jace and Clary, and Liam nodded.

"Preaching to the choir, here."

When I looked up, Isabelle kept glancing towards the exit. "We need to get out of here. If there's something out there nasty enough to kill the Silent Brothers, it'll make short work of us."

"I agree," I announced, "Alec and Liam can get Jace, we'll fix him up when we get outside."

I led the group this time, with Isabelle right behind me, and Liam, Alec, Jace, and Clary a little ways behind us. When we reached the area with the dead Silent Brothers, I flinched slightly, and I scolded myself mentally. _You're a Shadowhunter, Rose. You are not a mundane, you are not squeamish. _

I started walking determinedly towards the long staircase, and the closer to the top we were, the more I could relax.

Just as Clary breathed a silent sigh of relief, we saw a blinding light from ahead of us, and I turned to Isabelle. Good, so I wasn't the only one confused.

"We weren't down there _that_ long," I muttered, and the rest seemed to be in agreement.

Jace muttered something under his breath, and Alec had to lean towards him. "What did you say?"

"Witchlight," Jace said, louder.

Isabelle grabbed my arm, dragging me up the steps in a fast pace, so it didn't help when she suddenly stopped at the opening. Whiplash, much?

"Damn you, Lightwood," I hissed as I tripped over one of the slippery steps, and when I stood next to her, my eyes widened in surprise.

I skimmed over the group of people standing outside, all dressed in black gear, with witchlights in hand, and most importantly, black marks that traveled down their arms and necks.

Shadowhunters. A good sized group of them. And they were staring at us.

* * *

"By the Angel," A familiar man, Malik, I thought it was, said, "Maryse- there was already someone down there."

Maryse looked surprised, and quite frankly, a little scared. "I know, Malik. These are my children."

Everyone in the crowd gasped, and I wasn't going to lie, it wasn't fun being in the front, where everyone and their mother could see me. A little intimidating. Just a little.

We moved slightly, so that everyone was officially out of the Silent City, and Liam let go of Jace after he shot him a glare that could melt ice. We stood in a straight line, Liam at the end, followed by me, Alec, Jace, who was trying to stand apart from the rest of us, Isabelle, and Clary.

Maryse's gaze passed over us, stopping at each of her children in concern, excluding Liam and Clary, who she didn't seem to be focusing on much.

There was a conversation starting, and Alec seemed a little jumpy, probably from the crowd. I put my hand on his arm in a reassuring motion, and he smiled at me gratefully. Liam was the only one other than him that was considered an adult in Shadowhunter years, but no one was probably going to be listening to Liam anytime soon, especially when Alec's opinion was available.

And Liam seemed perfectly fine with that.

"Does Maryse look like she's about to have a panic attack, or is it just me?" He whispered in my ear, so low that even I had to struggle to hear it.

"It's Maryse. She always looks like that," I murmured bitterly.

"Jace doesn't look too good," Liam warned quietly, and I glanced at him. He indeed looked quite ghastly, to say the least, and as much as I was worried about him, it was still overpowered by my hatred towards Maryse right now.

"I think it's quite clear what he means," A voice interrupted the conversation at hand, and I groaned.

"Not _her_ again," I grumbled, and Liam wrapped an arm around my waist, whether to be comforting or to restrain me, I couldn't tell.

The Inquisitor looked like she could use some restraining as well.

But of course, there wasn't one person in the whole damn _nation_ that would be willing to do _that. _

"Don't you dare say a word," Liam whispered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh darling, you know me better than that. I medically cannot go for any period of time without making a sarcastic comment."

"It's funny how much Jace annoys you, and yet you act _just like him._"

"Okay, see now I'm insulted."

I glanced around, and I realized that all of the other Shadowhunters had cleared out, leaving us alone with Maryse and Inquisitor Herondale. Boy, Liam and I had missed something.

Just as I looked up, Jace crumpled to the ground in pain, and I rushed over to him, where Clary and Alec were already at his side. Isabelle kneeled down next to me, the four of us forming a concerned-sibling formation, with Liam hovering behind me.

"He needs help, the runes aren't working," I said, and when I glanced behind me at Maryse and the Inquisitor, Maryse was being held back, when she really wanted to come and check on Jace.

"He's shamming, he ought to be in the Silent City right now." The Inquisitor argued, and I started to stand up, not necessarily knowing what I was doing, but Liam gently pushed me back down in warning.

"Rose has a point," Alec interrupted, "Jace needs help."

"And what do you suggest? The Silent Brothers are dead. Would you like to take him to a mundane hospital?"

"No," Alec said, trying to contain his anger as well, "I was thinking Magnus Bane."

He started arguing with the Inquisitor, and I met Maryse's gaze. She was staring at Jace with a maternal longing, as if she wanted nothing more than to be where I was sitting. I remembered when I first met Maryse, I hadn't liked her, because she reminded me too much of my mother. But after a while I realized that I missed that maternal figure. I had practically become a mother myself, taking care of Ethan, and it was nice to know someone was there to take care of me.

But this couldn't be that Maryse. Because that Maryse wouldn't have let Jace just slip away. She wouldn't allow herself to be held back by a stuck-up woman like the Inquisitor. I quickly changed my expression into the iciest glare I could manage, and it was enough. Maryse winced, glancing away.

"Magnus! Magnus, come out!" Alec called suddenly, and I looked away from Maryse quickly. Magnus approached us, dressed in his fabulous, sparkly attire, as always. I glanced from him to Alec and back, causing Alec to glare at me, turning a bright red. Hey, if he thought I didn't notice the hickey, he was wrong.

"Is he dead? He looks dead." Magnus asked, regarding Jace, who was lying in the grass at the moment.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Magnus, he's not dead."

He grinned at me in greeting. "Ah, darling Rose. But are you sure? I can check, I can kick him if you want."

"Stop that!" The Inquisitor snapped, interrupting our back-and-forth arguing.

"It's like staring at the sun," Liam whispered in my ear, distracting me from the Inquisitor, who was admitting defeat. Well, no she wasn't, but I liked to believe she was.

"I know. If Ethan thought his eyes were burning the other day, he would get a kick out of Magnus."

"It suits him though. I heard glitter is the new black."

I smiled slightly. "Don't tell Isabelle, or we are forever doomed to shine."

Liam shuddered.

When Jace started moving, I looked away from Liam, to see that Magnus was looking down at him, and Jace blinked slightly, which caused Liam to chuckle under his breath.

"Hey, roommate." Magnus grinned, and I couldn't help it. I died laughing.

* * *

When we got back to the Institute, Isabelle, Liam, and I, as Alec was helping Jace get settled in with Magnus and Clary went home, I was not prepared for the angry hoard that was waiting for me.

"YOU! YOU BACKSTABBING, LYING, CHEATING…" Ethan yelled, and I glanced at Liam, who was blinking in surprise.

"ROSE NIGHTLOCK! SO HELP ME, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-" Ethan cut off when he saw us, and he looked confused. "What happened? Where's Alec, and Jace, and Clary?"

"We'll tell you later, Ethan, now I for one am taking a shower. Good day," Liam hurried down the hallway, and I glared after him. Traitor, feeding me to the wolves like that.

"Peace, children," Izzy sighed, and she left Ethan and I, alone in the foyer.

"I'm not sorry," I admitted, and Ethan was fuming.

"Of course you aren't, you know you always leave me here, like you don't trust me! I'm a Shadowhunter, Rose! I am just as qualified and just as obligated to fight as you are!" He yelled, his dark brown eyes glinting with anger, and I flinched.

"You think I don't _trust_ you? I trust you, Ethan! You are an incredible Shadowhunter, and I trust my life in your hands more than you know. But even incredible Shadowhunters get hurt, Ethan! And if something happened to you, do you think I would last? Do you think I could live with myself? _Do you?_" I could barely whisper the end of my conversation, but I didn't let the pain in my throat distract me from yelling at him. Ethan's expression had softened, and he was currently staring at something.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, pointing at my hand, and I looked down. The cut I had made wasn't bleeding or anything, and I had forgotten about it completely. There was still blood covering my hand, dried along my palm.

"I got a little slicing-happy when I used my blood to get into the City," I whispered, and Ethan pulled a stele from his belt wordlessly, drawing an _iratze_ on my wrist.

"Thanks," I murmured, and Ethan and I started walking down the hallway.

"Did you mean what you said? That you couldn't live with yourself if something happened to me?" He asked quietly, and I looked at him skeptically.

"You're my little brother, Ethan. It's my job to take care of you, if I lost you…" My voice cracked, and I pulled him into a hug, holding onto him tightly.

"Promise you will start taking me with you more often?" Ethan pleaded, and I sighed.

"Fine, Ethan." I murmured quietly, not meeting his gaze, "Now go to bed."

He started walking towards his room, before stopping and turning to me. "I love you Rose," He called, and I smiled slightly.

"I love you too," I replied, and I walked into my room, shutting the door.

I took a quick shower, changing back into my pajamas and brushing my teeth, prepared to sleep the morning away. I could almost hear Hodge scolding me now… I pushed the thought away firmly when I heard a knock on the door.

"Proceed," I called, and Liam poked his head in, grinning.

"You make everything sound so official."

"What can I say, I'm a business woman."

He rolled his eyes, shutting the door and walking up to me. He sat down next to me on my bed, and before I could say anything, he kissed me, cutting off anything I was about to say.

"What was that for?" I asked, slightly breathless.

"You mean to tell me I can't kiss a beautiful woman for no reason?"

"I guess not. I absolutely do not mind, though."

"I see," He laughed, entwining his hand with mine.

"So are you okay?" He asked, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "With all this stuff with Jace and Valentine, I guess I've just been worried about you."

I felt oddly touched. "Well, worry not, handsome fellow, because I am just fine." I assured him, and he grinned.

"Handsome?"

"Absolutely."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Ha."

"Oh Rose, when will you finally admit that you truly are beautiful?" Liam asked, honestly curious.

"Uh, when it comes true."

"You are a frustrating creature, did you know that?"

"Yes, I take great pride in such a talent, in fact."

He laughed, and I smiled at him as he kissed my forehead.

"You missed," I told him, and before he could object, I kissed him fully on the lips, and he didn't seem to want to object.

"But you didn't," He grinned, and I shrugged.

"Yet another one of my many talents."

"But you see, this one I don't mind. I do not mind it at all."

"I bet you don't," I laughed, and at that moment Liam's phone rang, which I glanced at incredulously.

"It's like four in the morning!"

"It's my brother, from Australia. It's around eight at night there." He said sheepishly, and I was suddenly intrigued. I wanted to witness this phone call.

"Hey, Chris, what's going on?" Liam answered, and though he sounded calm, I noticed how excited he was. It was touching, how much a phone call from his brother meant to him. I guess I took for granted the idea of living a few rooms down from my siblings.

"Oh, nothing, just trying to stay awake at four in the morning." He said sarcastically, and he winked at me.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye as he spoke. "Yeah, I'm with someone."

"Just someone?" I gasped, feigning hurt and disappointment. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, just this beautiful, amazing woman." He grinned, and suddenly he held the phone away from his ear, wincing. I could hear a very loud voice, most likely yelling.

Once the yelling died down, he put the phone back to his ear. "Well, we can't exactly meet up for coffee every Saturday, now can we?" He said, and listened to a response.

"Tell him about my amazing talents!" I urged, and he raised an eyebrow skeptically, ignoring me.

"Oh, she's very funny, kind, smart, good with a blade, stunningly attractive…" He trailed off when I raised an eyebrow at him, "But she's very bossy. A little snippy too," He added, and I glared at him.

"You better hope you sleep with a weapon nearby and one eye open, Darkstrider. I will get you." I warned, and he grinned wickedly.

"I'll be waiting."

He paused, listening to something his brother, Chris, had said, and whatever it was, it seemed to trouble him. His brow furrowed slightly, and his gaze flickered to me. "Yeah, I think I do."

"You think you do what?" I wiggled my eyebrows mischievously, and he shook his head, smiling.

"Yes, yes she is," He said, glancing at me.

"You know, I'm feeling very out of the loop." I grumbled, and he caught a strand of my hair, twirling it through his fingers.

"So how's Evelyn and Lacey?" He asked, and he smiled widely at the response.

"That's my niece," He approved, and smiled. He always spoke very fondly of Lacey. "Is Evelyn still mad that I gave her a chocolate bar that one time while she was at a Clave meeting?"

I was guessing the answer was a yes. Liam cringed.

"And _that_ is my sister-in-law," He said, a little less enthusiastically.

"Please tell me that she kicked your ass," I pleaded hopefully, and he nudged my arm playfully. I nudged him back, rolling my eyes.

"Chris says yes," He laughed, "And… call me."

"Then give the man my number then!" I joked, and his eyes narrowed at me.

"That reminds me, it's late here Chris, and we only just got back from the Silent City." Liam explained, and we shared a knowing glance that said '_Need to know' basis._

"You'll find out soon enough," Liam promised, and after some exchanged goodbyes, Liam hung up.

"Well," I yawned, "I'm tired. You?"

"Extremely," He agreed, and I fell back against my pillow, faintly realizing that Liam hadn't even bothered to go back to his room.

* * *

**... Satisfying?**

**So, I you like it, review! If you hate it, review!**

**If you hate me...**

**Keep those comments to yourself.**

**Bye!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers!**

**So, our characters are meeting with the Seelie Queen today...**

**Man did I hate her.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare is the owner of TMI and all its characters.**

* * *

"Isabelle, for the last time, I am not dying my hair." I groaned, and Isabelle huffed in exasperation.

"But remember when Magnus turned it purple? You looked so hot! Liam would love it!" She exclaimed, and Liam poked his head in the door at a convenient moment.

"What would Liam love?" He asked excitedly, and I sighed. Isabelle, in an excuse to clear her mind of current problems, had been styling my hair, organizing her closet, and even redoing my makeup over and over again, all while I sat on the stool in front of her cluttered vanity, utterly bored.

"Liam, darling, tell Rosie how sexy she would look with purple streaks in her hair!" Isabelle demanded with a large smile, ushering him inside, and he dragged Ethan in with him in a last attempt to save himself.

"Rosie, you would look very, very sexy with purple streaks in your hair," He said earnestly, and Ethan glared at him.

"Watch yourself, Darkstrider. That's my sister you're drooling over." Ethan warned, and Liam shrugged.

"I will be the first to admit, your sister is hot."

"And I will be the first to turn a seraph blade on you."

"Alright gentlemen, no fighting, I just wanted your opinion." Isabelle said, and she gave me a pleading glance.

"Ugh, fine!" I yelled, and she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Yes!" She squealed, and she grabbed her phone, texting someone. I jumped as a box appeared on Isabelle's bed a minute later, only a few blue sparks to give any clue as to where it came from.

"Damn you, Magnus Bane, when I get my hands on you…" I muttered, and Ethan grinned.

"Oh, but you will look so pretty," He argued, and I grabbed a hairbrush, throwing it at him. He ducked, cursing, and the hairbrush hit the wall with an echoing thud.

"I can take both Nightlock spawn down, _at one time,_ mind you," Isabelle warned, and I laughed.

"Bring it on, Lightwood. See how long _your_ pretty hair lasts."

But, as excellent as my threats were, they had no effect. An hour later, my hair was styled expertly, and had dark purple streaks through the bottom half.

Liam whistled when Isabelle and I walked out of the bathroom, and she was beaming.

"Looking good, sis," Ethan nodded in approval, and I had to admit, it didn't look bad. Magnus was going to get a kick out of this.

"Yes, I believe it matches the nose ring quite well," Iz added, and I glared at her.

"You had agreed with the idea, mind you-"

"Yes, especially when we came back to the Institute after you got it pierced. Dad choked on his coffee, Mom dropped a plate, Jace busted out laughing, Ethan started stammering like a madman, and Alec I clearly believe was standing to the side, attempting to fade away."

"But I looked damn hot."

"That you did, Rose, that you did."

"Oh how I love our stories," Liam mused, and I rolled my eyes, moving to collapse in the chair next to him.

"I'm going to go grab a soda. Anyone else?" Isabelle asked, hovering at the door. The Institute was almost empty, with Maryse and Robert out, Max with them, Jace staying with Magnus, and Alec was there too, leaving the rest of us home alone.

"Grab me one," Ethan murmured, twiddling with Isabelle's eyelash curler with an odd expression. I wrinkled my nose in distaste, and when I looked up Liam was looking at me with an expression of disbelief.

"You don't like soda either?" He asked incredulously, and I nodded.

"She's a freak," Izzy chimed in, and he rolled his eyes, "But that leaves more sodas in the fridge, so I'm not complaining."

She hurried out the door, off in search of the refrigerator, leaving Liam, Ethan, and I to our own devices.

"So, what is this even used for?" Ethan asked finally, holding up the eyelash curler. Liam looked equally confused.

"It curls your eyelashes. Hence the name, _eyelash curler._" I reminded him, and he glared at me.

"Well I didn't know that was its name. I had thought it was used to straighten your hair or something."

I thought over this with a confused expression. "What… how would that even work?"

"This is Ethan we're talking about," Liam murmured, and I laughed.

"Point taken."

We sat there for a few minutes, Ethan attempting to curl his eyelashes, Liam twirling a lock of my newly-colored hair around his finger, and I was holding his hand, admiring his family ring absentmindedly, with a crescent moon symbolizing the family crest.

Suddenly Isabelle's loud footsteps (her boots were taller than Max) echoed throughout the hallway, and she burst into the room, slightly breathless. "I just got back from the library. The Seelie Queen has requested our company," She explained, and I thought over this. This could be a good idea… if we used this to our advantage.

"So are we going?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"I called Alec and told him. He thinks that we may be able to get her as an alliance because of the recent faerie murder." I nodded in understanding. A warlock and a faerie had already died, drained of blood, and so had a young werewolf, but they didn't think whatever killed him had time to drain him as well. I had known it was Valentine who was behind such a thing the moment I heard it.

"Then we shall go before her royal highness, then," I sighed. I knew very well about faeries. They fought dirty, never lying, but always choosing just the right words so that they may as well have. Now I had something else to deal with.

I glanced at Ethan warily, who cursed as he hit himself in the eye with the eyelash curler, but I knew that the second we stood up he would want to go with us.

"Liam, if I asked you to take Ethan demon hunting, would you do it?" I whispered, and I noticed Izzy nod in approval out of the corner of my eye. I didn't like the idea of him demon hunting, but I knew he was safe with Liam around, who I honestly believed had adopted him as a little brother, and I definitely didn't want him to be anywhere near the Seelie Queen.

"Only if you promised me to be careful," He murmured, and I smiled.

"I'm always careful."

"Don't make me laugh."

I ignored him, standing up, and Isabelle ushered the boys out of the room, and I was about to follow them, but she stopped me.

"If we are going down to Faerie Land, I will be the one to dress you up." She said firmly, blowing a strand of her raven hair out of her eyes in a determined motion.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" I asked, offended. It's not like I showed up in gamer t-shirts and loose-fitting jeans (no offense to Clary) to fight demons. I liked skinny jeans, I liked black leather. I wore a pair of boots that I had stolen from _her_ closet, for crying out loud!

"Nothing, it would just be better if you showed up looking like me, a goddess, instead of Rose Nightlock, kick-ass Shadowhunter who looks like she is about to massacre a hoard of demons just by the glint in her pretty brown eyes." I blinked at her response, and she grinned.

"But I have to admit, the Rose Nightlock look is very sexy," She added, smirking.

When Isabelle was done with me, my makeup had been redone yet again, enough to make me look pretty, but no more than necessary. My hair, she decided, already looked fabulous, so that was left alone, and she sorted through her closet, tossing me a pair of black skinny jeans, a black shirt with long sleeves made of black lace, and a pair of black pumps, which I realized had a stain on the heel, and it looked like… blood?

"Iz, what did you do with this shoe?" I asked, waving it in front of her face.

"Oh, I dispatched a demon with it," She smirked confidently.

"Of course," I grinned, and she winked at me, before turning to get dressed in what I realized in horror to be a long skirt. How was she not going to freeze? _This is Isabelle we're talking about, _my brain reminded me, _the girl can pull off anything in the sake of beauty._

I changed into the outfit Isabelle gave me, and though it was slightly bigger than my usual clothes, it fit fine. I slid my dagger into the waistband of my jeans, along with my stele, and when we walked out into the hallway we found that Ethan and Liam were dressed in gear, drawing runes on one another.

"Where will you guys be?" I asked, trying to mask my concern.

"Abandoned warehouse, you know, the usual demon abode," Liam replied, and I met his eyes. He nodded, a silent reassurance that he would take care of Ethan for me.

"Alright, Rose, let's get going," Isabelle said impatiently, pulling me down the hallway in the direction of the front doors, and I paused to whisper a quick "Thank you," in Liam's ear before she dragged me out of the Institute.

* * *

Isabelle and I stood in the park, freezing, I might add, waiting for our late arrivals.

"I wonder how Jace is doing," Isabelle murmured worriedly, and I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"You know how Jace is. He is perfectly fine, probably just making gay jokes about Magnus and watching Project Runway with Chairman Meow at his feet." I reminded her, and she smiled slightly at the thought.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," She said, and I grinned.

"Darling, I'm always right."

"Don't let the comment go to your head, Nightlock."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Lightwood."

She probably would have argued, but she glanced up in surprise, and I followed her gaze to see Jace, Clary, and Simon, walking up to us.

Isabelle didn't waste any time, launching herself into Jace's arms, while I followed suit, wrapping my arms tightly around their necks.

"Can't… breathe… Rose cutting off… _oxygen-_"

"Oh shut up, I missed you, is that so bad?"

"No, not that bad. Has the Australian been keeping his hands to himself?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Jace, the Australian has been nothing but a gentleman, I assure you."

"Good. I may be locked up with Magnus, but that can't keep me from kicking some Aussie ass-"

"Jace!"

"What?"

"Are you two done bickering?" Simon asked, annoyed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Simon, do you have a sibling?"

"…Yes."

"So you understand."

"I guess I do."

"Okay, let's get on with it," Isabelle said, leading us to the water, which I looked at with a reluctant face.

"Iz, it's far too cold for a midnight dip."

"Come on, you gutless wimp, we have to hurry." Isabelle grumbled, taking my arm and dragging me into the cold water, and I whimpered slightly.

"If I die of hypothermia, Lightwood, prepare to be haunted. Severely."

"Hey by the way, Rosie, what in the hell happened to your hair?" Jace asked, and I turned around to see him smirking, a look that faded when I showed him a certain finger.

"I dyed it. Doesn't it look pretty?" Izzy said, full of pride, and Jace snorted.

"At least she's a better hairdresser than she is a cook."

"Watch your mouth."

"Of course, little sister."

"If you must know, I happen to like it." I chimed in, and Isabelle grinned at me.

"I knew Magnus was up to no good," Jace murmured, amused.

Isabelle suddenly stopped moving, and I knew we had reached the spot.

Jace was the first to enter, sinking away into the Angel only knows where, followed by Clary, and then Simon. I glanced at Isabelle, who nodded encouragingly, and I trudged over to where Simon had previously stood, gasping in shock as I dropped through the air.

"Incoming!" I gasped as my heels hit the ground with a large thud, Simon and Jace both offering a hand to steady my landing.

"Thank you, gentlemen," I smiled, winking at them, and Simon blushed.

Clary snorted.

"Don't give me that look," I snapped, glaring at her, "You harness that feminine charm as well, you just have to put it to work."

After Isabelle showed up, and Clary somehow came up with the theory of there being a _doorbell,_ a faerie knight appeared, who I can only guess was coming to our rescue.

Or, at least, Isabelle's rescue, anyways.

"Meliorn!" Isabelle squealed, and I shared a knowing glance with Jace.

So that was our inside source.

One of Izzy's exes.

We really were screwed, weren't we?

"Is she always like this?" Clary whispered, motioning towards Isabelle, who was trying to start conversation with the grumpy faerie, who seemed very uptight, even if he was quite handsome.

"With complete strangers? No. With guys that she's fooled around with? Hell yeah." I replied, and Clary shuddered.

We continued through the winding tunnels, until we reached what I knew must be the location of the Seelie Queen.

There were faeries everyone, and I knew that to the average mundane it must be quite beautiful, but the scene of people before me sent a shiver down my spine, especially the woman with the auburn hair, who was by far being treated like a royal.

Clary didn't seem to feel the same way.

Jace grabbed her roughly before she could act on her dizziness, an effect of the faerie's charm, and I wordlessly drew a rune on her arm as Jace explained to her. I glanced over at Simon in worry, but Isabelle was taking care of him. Good.

As things continued, I tried to ignore the conversation as much as possible. It probably wasn't the smartest plan, but I knew that there was nothing I needed to say. I felt better being here, to protect them, but I didn't play an important part in the Valentine Chronicles.

I didn't plan to, either.

I glanced over out of the corner of my eye, to see Clary had put her finger to her lips, wincing.

"Clary? Are you alright?" I whispered, low enough that I didn't disturb the conversation at hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She murmured, and I couldn't help but feel uneasy. The faeries were known for their games.

"It's a shame, you know." The Queen said, catching my attention. I realized in shock that she was staring directly at me.

"What's a shame, my lady?" I asked, trying to keep my voice kind, polite, just as Jace had.

"Such a beautiful girl, and yet such an ugly voice. It really ruins it, does it not?" She asked curiously, and I blanched.

Jace had stiffened, along with Isabelle, though I knew Isabelle well enough to know she was about to do something stupid. I placed a hand on her thigh, trying to discreetly warn her as my fingers practically dug into her skin, and she cooled, though she was still fuming.

"Don't let it bother you," I whispered as Jace tried to salvage a conversation.

"Like it doesn't bother you? Did you _hear_ the filth that just came out of her mouth?" Isabelle hissed, her eyes glinting with fury.

"I never said it didn't bother _me,_ I just said not to let it bother _you,_" I whispered quietly, and her eyes softened.

"If you're upset, I'm upset. That's how sisters work."

"I don't know, but I really don't feel like pissing off Her Royal Highness over there," I murmured, and Izzy smiled slightly.

I couldn't get over the uneasy feeling, and it was when we tried to leave, the Queen stopping us, that I realized what it was.

She was going to try and keep Clary here.

From the look in Jace's eye, I could tell that there was one thing we could all agree on.

That they would have to pry Clary from our cold, dead hands.

"Like that's going to happen," I scoffed, and Isabelle waved her hair away from her face, a strong, confident motion that showed she stood beside me.

"Ah, not only an ugly voice, but an ugly temper as well." Someone murmured from behind me, though it wasn't the Queen. I whirled around to see a faerie was behind me, quite pretty, though her eyes were a little unnerving, a bright purple color, bigger than the normal human eyes. Her hair was a bright blue color, and the look in her eyes was pure… amusement.

"What crawled up your ass?" I asked wearily, not in the mood for dealing with any more games.

"I just wanted to meet you, that's all. I heard there was someone new. I'm Lana, by the way," She murmured, smirking. I just gave her a confused look.

"Are you smoking anything, Lana?"

She giggled, shaking her head. "No, I don't have a need," She replied, and I nodded slowly.

"Okay, well, if that's it then I will just leave you on your merry way," I said quietly, and something flashed in her eyes.

"Just tell my dear Liam hello for me, if you'd please," She said after I'd turned away, and when I looked back quickly at the mention of Liam, she was gone.

"Rose? Were you talking to someone?" Izzy whispered, and I glanced around. I had been so distracted, I hadn't noticed what was going on. I heard the Seelie Queen say something, and I didn't catch all of it, but I heard the basics.

Clary leaves if she kisses the one who she most desires.

"Oh no," I murmured, but no one was listening to me.

When Jace and Clary started kissing, I simply looked away, not because I found it sickening, but because I didn't. There seemed nothing abnormal about the two being together. And yet they were siblings.

"Come on," I whispered to Isabelle as soon as Clary seemed to be free, and Simon, the poor mundane, seemed all too happy to oblige.

"Goodbye, Rose. Oh and try to smile more often, it takes attention away from the hoarseness," The Queen added with a charming grin, and I cringed, grabbing Isabelle's arm and dragging her away before she could respond.

Thankfully Isabelle stayed quiet, along with Meliorn, who seemed just as grouchy as before, if not worse. Simon left as soon as his feet hit dry land, and no one tried to follow him. He obviously wanted to be alone.

* * *

It felt as if we couldn't get back to the Institute fast enough, and though it wasn't as late as I had grown used to in the past few days, I wanted to sleep. I was freezing, and there was a good chance that I had caught pneumonia in between dipping in the ocean and listening to the faerie's sickening comments about my voice.

I took a long, hot shower when I got back to my room, and when I emerged I felt thoroughly relaxed.

Until I left the bathroom, that is.

Liam was sitting on my bed, admiring the crest on my family dagger lazily. I squeaked in surprise when I found him there, an odd noise that made him laugh.

"Did I scare you?" He asked, amused.

"My fear will be the least of your problems if you don't move," I warned, pointing to the warm pajamas that I had thrown onto my bed before I had showered, and he glanced at them.

"And why would that be?" He asked innocently.

"In case it has slipped your mind, I am in a towel, lacking the necessary articles of clothing, which lay beside you." I reminded him, glaring. I had a large, fluffy black towel wrapped around me tightly, my wet hair clipped up on top of my head, and I was much too tired to deal with this madness.

"Oh, it hasn't slipped my mind, I assure you. On the contrary, your lack of clothing has been the absolute first thing on my mind since you emerged from that there bathroom one minute ago," He pointed towards the bathroom door to support his claim, and I rolled my eyes.

"Look away, Liam Darkstrider, or I will sic Jace, Alec, _and_ Ethan on you." I growled, and his grin faded effectively.

"Change away, my dear." He said, turning around and staring at the door.

"Thank you," I grinned smugly, and I started to pull my shirt over my head.

"So how was the Seelie Queen?" He asked, and I cringed.

It's not that I cared about her opinion, or that I let the comments bother me, but they still stung, all the same.

"Oh, just her lovely, arrogant, insulting self."

"What'd she say?" He asked, suddenly concerned. He must have sensed a change in my voice, because was serious now.

But then I remembered that the Queen wasn't the only faerie that talked to me.

"Nothing cruel enough that Isabelle slaughtered her," I said, keeping my voice steady.

"Rose, what's up?" Liam asked, noticing my discomfort.

"Do you know a faerie named Lana, by chance?" I blurted out, and at the awkward silence I knew my theory was correct.

So dear old Lana was a friend, indeed.

"You met Lana?" Liam asked, and I could practically hear him cringe. I turned to him, fully dressed, but he didn't dare glance up to face my expression.

Wise choice, Darkstrider, wise choice.

"So how close were you?" I asked, honestly curious, though no one could mistake the jealousy in my voice. I really had no reason to be jealous, I mean it obviously was an old relationship, but still. She seemed like a major… wait, was there a nice word? No, I think not.

"We weren't _that_ close, I mean…" Liam stammered, trying to find the right thing to say. I sighed impatiently.

"Spit it out, Darkstrider."

"We dated, Rose. Does it matter?"

"No," I said honestly, observing my nails, checking for flaws in the black polish, though there were none. He sighed in relief, and I felt the strong urge to mess with him. "But if it did…" I started, and he suddenly paled.

"Continue."

"She has turquoise hair, Liam, I mean for the love of the Angel. You couldn't have done better than Little Miss Troll Doll?" I was laughing now, and he glared at me.

"Well you have purple hair, so I guess I have a thing for colorful women!" He exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes.

"If you want colorful women, go find Magnus! I'm sure he would _pay you_ for a good time."

Liam shuddered at the thought. "No thank you."

"Oh, it is in the past, anyways," I said, "It's not like I haven't dated people."

This instantly caught his attention.

"Like who?" He asked, his voice strained. I grinned inwardly.

"Oh, just guys I liked, who I saw around. A few warlocks, some Shadowhunters… even a faerie once, but I really didn't like him though." I explained, and he seemed to be biting his tongue to keep from saying something.

"That's good to know," He murmured, and I smiled widely at him.

"Isn't it?"

"You're enjoying my discomfort, aren't you?"

"More than you could ever imagine."

"Great."

I thought back to Ethan suddenly, and I tried to look over Liam discreetly, checking for injuries. He rolled his eyes.

"Ethan is fine, Rose, and so am I."

I laughed, and shrugged. "Did you have fun?" I asked, and he raised an eyebrow.

"One of my girlfriend's _three_ brothers, mind you, put in the same location as a seraph blade and my wonderful self? It was intimidating, thirteen years old or not," He admitted, and I laughed.

"Yeah, that's Ethan for you. I keep having to remind him that he's the younger sibling, it's _my_ job to protect _him._" I grinned, and Liam shrugged.

"But you will always be his sister. He's always going to be protective of you," Liam reminded me, and I nodded.

"I never said I minded." I winked, and he rolled his eyes. I was now sitting down on the left side of the bed, my head against the pillow, and that wasn't a good idea. My eyes started drooping, and I fought to stay awake.

"Rose, just sleep."

"Ugh, so bossy," I muttered, but I didn't argue. The second I had tucked my feet under the covers, I felt myself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So, my loyal readers, I have a request for you.**

**Those of you that read this story, like it, enjoy it, or anything in between, I would love to hear what you think.**

**Questions, comments, concerns, anything!**

**Chao!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	12. Chapter 12

**Howdy!**

**So, I will save all the boring intros, because this one is kind of long...**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or its characters.**

**If I did, trust me, you'd know.**

* * *

A loud, echoing ringing noise woke me from my peaceful slumber, and I jumped up, glancing around in a groggy confusion. Liam had a similar expression on his face, and I slipped my robe and slippers on as I explained, muttering "Doorbell," as Liam followed me into the hallway.

Isabelle, Jace, and Clary were already outside, Isabelle looking quite livid, and footsteps from behind me caused me to turn around, where Ethan was trudging towards us wearily.

"What happened? Who's here?" He grumbled, and I shook my head, not knowing the answer. Clary said something about Simon, but that didn't seem likely, at three in the morning.

As we started walking down the hallway, I noticed Clary shiver, and I wordlessly grabbed a coat of mine from a hook nearby, tossing it to her. She smiled gratefully.

We went downstairs in the elevator, and I felt an uneasy feeling, similar to when we had been with the Seelie Queen, that caused me to put my hand on Ethan's shoulder, holding him a little closer towards me. Liam must have noticed, because he placed a soothing arm around my waist, resting his hand on the small of my back.

We hurried towards the front doors, and when they opened I couldn't keep myself from gasping.

"Simon." Liam murmured grimly, and Isabelle and I were the first to act. I shoved Ethan behind me, who Liam caught in understanding, Isabelle tossing me one of two surprisingly pointy candelabras, which we pointed towards the vampire before us.

The vampire had Simon with him, bloody and beaten, who Clary was cradling in panic. I felt a sharp pang in my chest. The mundane and I weren't close, but he was a nice guy. I couldn't say it was easy seeing him lying there.

"What did you do to him?" I hissed, and the vampire, Raphael, I think they had said, looked up.

"_El no es muerto,_" He murmured, but I didn't feel relieved in the slightest.

I heard Jace whisper something, and I realized he was confirming to Clary what she thought Raphael had said.

Clary said something to Simon, but Raphael shook his head. "He can't hear you, he's dying."

I glanced at Liam, who had a grim expression on his face. He was standing right behind me, not daring to let me be anywhere near the vampire without him, but he was holding onto Ethan tightly, trying to shield his view of Simon's bloody form.

Jace was speaking when I looked back. "No, we don't. And perhaps you should explain yourself. Because otherwise I'm going to assume you're a rogue bloodsucker, and cut your heart out. Like I should have done last time we met."

Raphael smiled, though the smile was chilling. "You swore not to harm me, Shadowhunter. Have you forgotten?"

"I never finished that oath." Jace muttered coldly.

"And I never started," I warned, brandishing the candelabra.

"Rose," Liam whispered, and it didn't sound warning, as it often does if he's trying to restrain me, but as if he needed my attention.

"Can't you see what's going on?" Ethan whispered in my ear frantically, and I shook my head, confused.

"There's only one thing that can be happening to him, Rose," Liam murmured frantically, and I was glad no one could hear us. The blood drained from my face.

Simon was becoming a vampire.

I immediately knew that we were in for an argument.

Clary would want him back, no matter what, but Jace and Isabelle would be more hesitant at the idea of Simon becoming a Downworlder.

I never had the Lightwood's views on Downworlders. My parents had treated them with respect, and therefore that was how I had grown to treat them.

Well, except for in werewolf bars at two in the morning.

Then I am less willing to grin and bear it.

My relationships with Downworlders had ended up helping us a lot, from my friendships with Pete and Magnus, to other… relationships with some Downworlders I had grown close to.

When this finally sunk in, Raphael announcing that Simon would rise as a vampire, Isabelle's candelabra slipped from her hand, and I ducked to catch it before it hit the ground.

Clary seemed to notice Jace and Isabelle's feelings as Iz frantically asked if there were any other options, for she was suddenly even more protective of Simon's pale figure.

And she wasn't protecting him from Raphael.

"Get away from us!" She yelled, and I handed Liam the candelabra, kneeling beside her.

"Clary-"

"_I said get away!_"

Clary cringed out from under my hand as I moved to calm her, and Jace gave me an anxious, warning look.

"Clary, look at me Clary," I ordered, and she stared up at me reluctantly, her green eyes wide with fright, tears streaming down her face.

"No harm will come to Simon, especially not from us. You have my word," I whispered soothingly, and I searched her eyes for understanding.

"But-"

"Clary, I told you we were going to be friends, and I would like to think that we are now. Trust me," I pleaded, and she nodded, sniffling slightly.

I glanced behind me, where Jace nodded, silently thanking me.

Simon suddenly gasped, and I jumped back, surprised. I turned to see Liam had jumped forward as well, but stopped when he saw I was okay. I smiled slightly, reassuring him.

"Simon, I love you," I heard Clary whispered, and I looked away, not standing to see their sad exchange.

Simon went limp, and I tried whispering to Clary, trying to get her to stand, but she obviously didn't hear me. I couldn't pry her hand from his, so I decided to stand and join Isabelle, who was yelling at Raphael furiously.

"-and now what are we supposed to do?" She screamed, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding onto her tightly.

"Bury him," Raphael answered smoothly, and I stiffened.

"Care to repeat that?" I hissed, and Liam pointed the candelabra's sharp tip towards him threateningly.

"It is how we are made. We are drained, blooded, and buried. When he digs his own way out of a grave, that is when a vampire is born."

"Could he do that?" Ethan asked quietly, and I cringed inwardly at the concerned tone in my little brother's voice. If something happened to Simon, Ethan would be upset.

"Some can't," said Raphael. "If no one is there to help them dig out, they stay like that, trapped like rats under the earth."

Clary screamed hoarsely, almost as hoarse as my voice, and I flinched away. "I won't bury him in the ground," She muttered firmly.

"Then he'll stay like this," said Raphael mercilessly. "Dead but not quite dead. Never waking."

"We need to make a decision," I interrupted quietly, and everyone looked at Clary.

"I should tell you," said the vampire, who sent a shiver down my spine, "that there is not much time. The longer we wait before putting him into the ground, the less likely he'll be able to dig his own way back out of it."

"We can bury him," she said. "But I want it to be in a Jewish cemetery. And I want to be there when he wakes up." Clary said decidedly, and I glanced at her, wide-eyed.

"Clary-"

"It won't be pleasant," Raphael warned, and Clary glared at him.

"Nothing ever is."

* * *

I decided to stay home with Liam, Ethan, and Max, who was still dead asleep, while the others went out with Simon.

Though I didn't want to admit it, I didn't think I could stomach being there while Simon turned, and though I worried Clary wouldn't have been able to as well, I knew that she was going to be there, hell or high water.

"You okay?" Liam asked, sitting down at the edge of my bed.

I had sent Ethan away to go back to sleep, leaving Liam and I alone, warming up after spending so much time on the front step of the Institute, freezing the whole time.

"Not a bit. You?" I asked wearily, and he shook his head.

"You did well, you know. Sticking up for Simon and Clary." He whispered, and I laughed bitterly.

"I have some decent respect for Downworlders upon occasion. I'm no Lightwood," I muttered, and Liam shrugged.

"Either way, what's done is done, now. Simon is going to be a vampire," Liam said finally, and I nodded weakly.

"Poor mundane. He didn't deserve to get dragged into the Shadowhunter world."

"He did it for a girl he loved," Liam said quietly, and I looked up at him.

"But was it worth it? Losing his life, his humanity just for a girl that he loved?"

Liam looked me straight in the eye, and the emotion there surprised me. "To him it probably was."

* * *

The next few days were quiet. No one had heard much from Clary or Simon, which worried Jace, though he tried not to show it.

The rest of us tried to distract ourselves, going demon hunting, training, trying to bring some normalcy back.

Which is precisely why when Jace got a phone call two days later, I was not pleased to hear we were going to meet with Clary, where normalcy goes to die.

I was with Jace, Magnus, and Alec when his phone rang, and Jace was busy doing the Angel only knows what, so I answered it for him. I was curled up on the couch in the awesome apartment that Magnus called home, and though I would never admit it, the design of the whole interior made me envious.

"Comedy Central?" I said, and someone sighed in relief.

"Rose, is that you?"

I froze. "Simon. What's wrong, why are you using Clary's phone?"

"Clary is fine, but Maia was attacked by a Drevak demon, she's been poisoned."

"Wait, Maia? What's a Maia?"

"Maia is a werewolf in Luke's pack, he said to call the Institute."

I processed this, and I went into official Shadowhunter mode. "Okay, just stay there, I'll grab Jace, Alec, and Magnus, and we will be there soon." I instructed.

"Will do."

"Oh, and Simon?" I added before he could hang up, and he paused.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted you to know we've been thinking about you. I won't ask if you're okay, because I personally hate that question, but…"

"I'm okay. Thank you, Rose. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Bye."

When I hung up, I immediately went to our stash of weapons, which Magnus had insisted we keep with the umbrellas and coats by the door, and I slid my seraph blade and my various other weapons into my belt. Alec and Jace walked in the room, looking at me in anticipation.

"What happened?"

"Simon called. We need to get to Luke's house, something about Drevak demons."

Jace paled, his face etched with an anxious expression. "Is Clary okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, but one of Luke's werewolves was poisoned. Get Magnus."

A few minutes later, the four of us marched up Luke's front steps, barging through Luke's front door, and when we got inside we were greeted with the scene of a pale Simon, Clary perched on top of a coffee table, and a dark-skinned werewolf who was looking pretty ghastly, and quite honestly a little mad.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jace growled at Clary, who had a dagger in her hand.

As the two began bickering, I shared a look with Alec, who just sighed, shaking his head. I entered the room, making my way to the werewolf, who I recognized from The Hunter's Moon. She was the girl who I had run into and made snide comments to.

She remembered.

"You," She groaned, "You're the rude Shadowhunter that called me a dog."

I cringed, and Magnus gave me a strange look as he placed his hands over her wound to heal her.

"Was that me?"

"Yeah, it was. I specifically remember you telling me to 'keep my muzzle shut' and to 'hope my bite was better than my bark'." Alec choked back a laugh, and I gave Maia an apologetic look.

"I specifically remember it being two in the morning, and me having to pick up my wasted brother. I was in a bad mood," I admitted, and she shrugged, though the simple move looked painful.

"I'm feeling you," She grumbled, and I sighed.

"Don't worry, Magnus is the best warlock you will find," I assured her, "And the most fabulous."

Maia laughed weakly, and Magnus winked at me.

"Where is Luke?" Jace was asking Clary, and I turned to them. Jace wasn't looking very happy.

"He's outside, he was moving the truck off the lawn." Simon replied.

Jace glanced at me and Alec. We hadn't seen Luke.

"Funny," Which, coincidentally, was precisely what this situation _wasn't,_ "I didn't see him when we were coming up the stairs."

"Did you see his pickup?" Clary asked, anxious.

"It was in the driveway, the lights were off." I spoke up, and Alec nodded in agreement.

"I don't like it," Magnus murmured, "Not after a Drevak attack. They roam in packs."

I pulled out a seraph blade in anticipation, and Jace immediately went into action. "Rose and I will go check on him. Alec, you stay here, keep the house secure."

Clary immediately jumped up. "I'm coming with you."

Jace didn't listen to her, just firmly objected as he walked towards the door. I followed him hurriedly, and Clary raced before me, cutting me off, running in front of Jace.

"I will knock you down if I have to, Clarissa." Jace growled, and Clary looked me straight in the eye.

"Rose?"

I blanched, Jace turning over his shoulder to glare at me with a passion. I could feel more than one pair of eyes on me, and I fidgeted slightly. "Yes, Clary?"

"Convince him," She whispered, "Please."

I cringed, facing Jace's bitter look. "Jace, she will never learn to be a Shadowhunter if we don't let her fight. Besides, this is personal."

"Precisely why she isn't going."

"Jace, if you don't take her, then I will."

"Rose Marie Nightlock, I swear by the Angel-"

"I'll go!" Simon spoke up, and I blinked. Was he coming to my rescue? Oh please, please, please…

"Excellent! Now quit wasting oxygen, go," I ordered, and when Clary stepped away from the door I handed her a seraph blade. "Nakir," I informed her, and she smiled, a silent thanks.

I could barely force a nod. I knew what it was like to be protective of someone you loved, and if I knew Jace, I knew that was going to bite me in the ass later.

No pun towards Simon intended.

When we got outside, after I scolded Jace for calling Simon "bloodsucker" (he sent me a grateful look) we observed the idling truck, and not only was a Sensor from my back pocket informing us of demonic presence, but my necklace was burning painfully at my throat, as it had when we fought the Greater Demon.

A sudden flash of movement caught my eye, and I raised the weapon in my hand in a defensive motion. "By the water," I warned, and everyone looked in that direction.

Jace and I shared one quick glance before sprinting towards it, me whispering a simple "Adriel," before the witchlight from the blades was lighting up our path, and not only did we find a sickly looking, unconscious Luke, but three more figures.

"Raum demons," I warned, and Jace's eyes widened slightly.

"Are those the same-"

"No Simon, these are much worse," I interrupted him, and I motioned with my hand for him to step behind me, Clary stepping behind Jace instinctively.

I lunged towards one of the demons, swinging the blade (gracefully, I might add) through the air before it sliced through one of the demon's arms.

The demon swung out its uninjured arm with a screech of rage, and it struck me aside the face, knocking me off my feet and sending me tumbling down towards the river's edge.

My seraph blade fell from my grasp, and I kicked out at the demon, jumping to my feet. I reached over for my weapon, and the demon kicked me in the side painfully, making me slip and crack my head with a sickening thud against the rocks.

I suddenly heard a loud, screeching noise, and the two remaining demons were disappearing in the river beside me, not even bothering to notice that I was lying here, just as useful as a dead Shadowhunter. I felt very dizzy, my head throbbing, and when I put a hand to my head, I felt a warm, wet liquid that made me feel nauseous.

I heard people talking, but I couldn't make out any words, and I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Rose!" Someone called, the sound slightly muffled to my ears, and Jace was suddenly kneeling next to me, looking down at me with a purely concerned look.

"Are Clary and Simon okay?" I murmured, wincing.

"They're fine, give me your arm," Jace commanded softly, and he drew an iratze on my arm, leaving the pain to fade away.

"We should get you back, Magnus can check that head injury," He continued, and I stumbled to my feet, realizing that was a bad idea.

My head spun, the world along with it, and Jace grabbed me before I could fall, letting me lean against him.

"Did you ever notice I was the worst Shadowhunter ever?" I grumbled, and he laughed.

"I didn't want to say anything, but it ran through my head a couple of times," He joked, and I smiled.

We walked back to Simon and Clary, crouched next to Luke, who looked up anxiously.

"What happened?" Clary asked, and I felt oddly touched at her concern.

"I bumped my noggin." I groaned, and she rolled her eyes, though she was still worried.

"Here, I'll help Rose, you get Luke." She turned to Jace, who accompanied Simon in carrying Luke. I put my arm around Clary's petite shoulders, trying to rest as much of my weight as possible on my own feet.

Magnus was waiting for us at the door, leading them inside to where they could rest Luke on the couch. Clary was watching him carefully, and I motioned for her to go be with him, as I made my way to an armchair nearby, clutching onto it as if my life depended on it.

Alec walked into the room, and his eyes immediately went to Jace, who was watching Magnus work on Luke, and then to me. "Rose?" He asked, his brow furrowing in concern, and he practically ran towards me, studying over me in a search for injuries.

"I'm okay, don't get your knickers in a twist," I grumbled, and he sighed, putting his hands on my shoulders and easing me into the armchair.

"What happened?"

"I cracked my head."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Look at you, so hospitable."

"Did you use a rune on it?"

"Yes, big brother."

He looked relieved that I wasn't slowly bleeding out in the middle of the living room, so Jace made his way over to us, explaining the situation to Alec.

Magnus walked over to me, after healing Luke, regarding me with a slightly worried expression that I found touching. Was everyone worried about me?

Oh, wait a minute.

No, maybe that wasn't so touching after all.

Magnus placed a blue, sparking hand on my forehead, and I felt my head clear, the dizziness disappearing.

"Thank you, Dr. Bane." I joked, and something flickered in his cat-like eyes, an emotion I didn't recognize.

"That reminds me," He said smoothly, "that I'm not exactly sure what it is you think you're doing, calling on me every time one of you has so much as an ingrown toenail that needs clipping. As High Warlock, my time is valuable. There are plenty of lesser warlocks who'd be happy to do a job for you at a greatly reduced rate."

I blinked in shock, staring at him. His expression didn't change.

"You're charging us?" Clary asked incredulously.

"But Magnus, you and I are friends. I remember, you said that whatever I needed, you would give it your damnedest." I smiled faintly, remembering that time when I, fourteen years old, had gone to him for help, though he could do nothing for me.

He just kept grimacing. "Honey, we are merely acquaintances. The only reason I ever cared that you existed was when you came to me, asking me to restore your pretty little voice."

I cringed, stumbling backwards, and a surprised Simon caught me, steadying me. At least he was putting that supernatural speed to use.

Alec looked dazed, watching Magnus.

"Honestly, am I the _only_ warlock you know?" Magnus continued, annoyed.

"No," Jace spoke up now, "but you are the only warlock we know who happens to be dating a friend of ours."

Every eye in the room turned to Alec, which made him blush furiously.

Alec objected to that, Jace argued with him, and Magnus watched quietly, while I just glared at Magnus, betrayed.

He seemed to be upset about something, which was perfectly understandable, but that didn't mean he had to use what he knew was my biggest fear, imperfection, and embarrassment all rolled up in one against me.

Simon put a hand on my shoulder awkwardly, and I smiled at him, but he just shrugged.

"Then I don't…" Jace was looking pretty bewildered right now, and I glanced at my other brother, who looked as if he was debating crawling under the coffee table and hiding.

"Jace, you are doing nothing but making things worse. Shut up," I ordered, and he turned to me, while Alec sighed in relief.

"Why?"

"Why what?" A new voice inquired, and I whirled around to where Luke was sitting up on the couch.

All attention was taken away from conversation at hand, and I decided I wanted to leave. I wanted to go home, shower, and enjoy the comforting feeling of Liam's presence, as crazy as the idea was.

"Well folks, not that this episode of _Shadowhunters of Our Lives_ hasn't been fun, but considering no one has dropped dead after all, I am going to leave." I announced, and Alec's head popped up.

"I'm coming too," He piped in, and I nodded, motioning for him to follow me.

I mumbled my goodbyes, grabbing my jacket, and when I went to exit the living room I realized there was one person standing in front of me.

Magnus.

I took Alec's arm, glaring fiercely at the sparkly warlock, and as I passed him I rammed into his shoulder roughly with mine.

"Get out of my way," I muttered, and poor Alec was about to lose a limb as I hurried out of the house, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly once we were on the sidewalk.

"If I said yes, would you believe me?"

"Probably not."

"Then no."

He put an arm around me, if not for my comfort than for his own. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He's not like that, especially not with you. You're the one out of all of us he can actually stand," Alec mumbled, and I knew he was talking about Magnus.

"Alec, you know what's wrong with him." I groaned, and he raised an eyebrow. I threw my hands up in frustration. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are the single most frustrating creature I have ever met! And I live with _Jace!_" I exclaimed, and he laughed.

"Rose, I don't know what you mean."

"Alec, Magnus is falling for you, and you are still acting like you are in love with someone who you really aren't in love with!" I explained, and he paled.

"Rose, I-"

"Alec, I know you think you are in love with Jace, but I don't think that's truly the case. I think you admire him as a person, and he is just the only person you've ever had a chance to say that you love," I continued, and he flinched.

"But Magnus and I… we weren't… it wasn't…" He seemed to be struggling for words, and I sighed.

"Please, don't explain your love life in detail, I just wanted to remind you that it wasn't such a nonevent to Magnus," I murmured, and he shook his head, muttering to himself.

It seemed as if we couldn't get home fast enough.

* * *

**Read and review, darlings!**

**Until next time!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

**Alright, so I will try and make this quick...**

**Basically, I have a proposal for you all (will you marry me? not really).**

**For those of you loyal readers, any questions, constructive criticism, etc. that you think can make this story better...**

**I want it.**

**Alright, with that, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or its characters.**

**I just give them another couple to ship.**

**Because between Sizzy not being a couple yet, Malec being broken up, and Clace currently at a distance, what's a fangirl to do?**

* * *

When I finally got inside the Institute, throwing my boots, my jacket, and a whole bunch of sharp objects into my room, I immediately walked to Ethan's room, where I could hear two people arguing from inside.

I pressed my ear against the door, and I caught part of the conversation.

"…I don't mind if you do. I was just curious," Ethan was saying.

"Well it's none of your business, kid, so loosen up," Another voice, Liam's, replied.

"It's my sister, you bet your ass it's my business!" Ethan exclaimed, and my curiosity spiked at the mention of someone who could only be me.

"Ethan, I'm not telling you anything."

"So you don't love my sister?" Ethan asked skeptically, and I felt my heart stop. I hadn't ever said those three crucial words to Liam before, and he hadn't either.

Liam paused. "I never said that," He sighed finally, and I figured that was my cue to interrupt.

I knocked on the door, and their voices instantly stopped.

"Who is it?" Ethan called, and I rolled my eyes.

"Pizza Hut, who the hell did you think?" I laughed, opening the door and poking my head inside. The two were sitting on the bed, holding pieces of cloth and seraph blades, and I knew they must have been polishing them.

"Worst Pizza Hut employee I've ever met," Ethan muttered, and I glared at him, while Liam was staring at my arm with a worried expression.

"What happened?" He asked, motioning towards the faded iratze on my arm, "I thought you were just with Jace and Magnus?"

The mention of the warlock stung, and I ignored it. "I was, but there was a demon attack over at Luke's house, and we were called in to help. It's fine."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, my respect for Magnus disintegrated, but other than that it was quite uneventful."

Ethan raised an eyebrow at this. "Did Magnus do a strip tease again?"

I paled at this. One party, and I couldn't look at Magnus the same way ever again. "How did you know about that?"

He shrugged. "Pete told me stories."

I groaned at the idea of my little brother and the werewolf interacting.

"Wait, who's Pete?" Liam asked, and I ignored him.

"So what happened with Magnus?" Ethan continued impatiently, and I cringed.

"Let's just say he brought up something I don't like to remember in a very rude way," I amended, and the looks on their faces immediately changed into anger.

"Where is he now?" Liam asked at the same time Ethan said, "We will beat him up for you."

I rolled my eyes at the protective gestures. "Don't worry about it, I already snapped at him." I assured them, and they relaxed slightly. I packed quite a punch.

"So why did you need the healing rune?" Ethan asked, worried again.

"I cracked my head."

Ethan started laughing, and I glared at him, smacking his arm.

"So wait a minute, who's Pete?" Liam interrupted, still on the same subject. I rolled my eyes.

"My old werewolf lover," I winked at him, and his tanned Australian skin paled considerably.

"Excuse me?"

"No he isn't, you moron, he's my friend."

"Oh," Liam sighed in relief, "That's good."

"But I _did_ have a werewolf lover at one point, just not Pete." I added, and Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Are you _trying_ to give Liam a brain hemorrhage?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"I wasn't deliberately planning on it, but I wouldn't be completely unprepared if he did."

"Can we end this subject?" Liam asked quickly, shivering.

"Yes. Goodnight, Ethan." I said, pulling Liam towards the door.

"Hey, hey, hey, _separate rooms,_ people! Liam Darkstrider, you keep your filthy Aussie hands off of her or I swear by the Angel-"

"Ethan, go to bed."

"Fine."

When we got back to my room, I immediately took a quick shower, changing into my pajamas and brushing my teeth before walking back into the room.

Liam was staring up at the ceiling, and I jumped up next to him, following his gaze.

"I spy with my little eye… white paint." I announced, and he rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking, not spying."

"If you were imagining me naked, I will castrate you with a spoon."

Liam winced. "That sounds painful."

"I imagine it would be."

"No, for once I was not imagining you naked," He replied.

"Well then what were you thinking about?" I asked, and he glanced at me. By the Angel, he was far too handsome for me. I don't care what Jace chose to believe, between the handsome green eyes and the wavy brown hair, Liam was absolutely gorgeous. Even more so than Jace.

"I'm worried about this whole situation with Valentine," He said, and though it sounded like a perfectly reasonable explanation, the way he said it made it sound… like a lie.

"Okay," I said quietly, and he didn't seem to believe I believed him, but he didn't say anything to prove otherwise.

"Well, I for one am tired," He announced, and I nodded in agreement.

We sat there in silence, and just as I may have fallen asleep, Liam interrupted me. "Rose?"

"You know, for someone who just said they were tired, darling, you do bring up quite a few conversations."

"Rose, what Magnus said… what _did_ he say?"

I sighed. "Basically, he told me that we were not friends, that I had just come looking for his help back when I was attacked, which I had, but I had always _thought_ we were friends."

Liam thought over this. "Was he upset about something?"

"I think he may have been. He seems to be having relationship problems with my darling brother."

"Well then he probably didn't mean it, you know."

"Maybe, but even if he didn't it was still a pretty low blow."

Liam sighed, stroking my hair absentmindedly. "I'm sure Magnus didn't mean to hurt your feelings," He murmured, and I groaned.

"Don't say that. It makes me sound all girly and emotional."

"Well then what shall I say, Ms. Manly and Impassive?"

"Hmm, maybe something along the lines of, 'Magnus is a moron and I will happily bitch-slap him for you'."

"Well, then that is what I say."

I laughed quietly, and I drifted off to sleep in Liam's arms.

* * *

When Liam and I barged Luke's house, leaving Ethan at home with the promise that Luke's house was uneventful, we found everyone sitting around with a blessed mug in each of their hands, causing me to perk up.

"Coffee?" Liam asked eagerly, sensing my reaction.

"I'll get you both some," Clary sighed, heaving herself up off the sofa.

"Put milk and sugar in it, all that jazz! I hate the bitterness!" I called, and Luke was looking at me in disbelief.

"Then how do you drink coffee?"

I grinned at him. "I make it just as sweet as I am."

Magnus snorted. "Must not have _that_ much sugar in it."

I turned to glare at him, and Liam grabbed my arm, remembering what I had told him. Magnus, realizing what he had said, paled instantly, and he shut up.

Looking around the room after Clary handed me a mug of coffee, I noticed that Maia was also here, sitting in the corner of the sofa, looking uncomfortable.

I walked towards her, towing Liam by the hand, and flopped us down next to her, where she raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Here to make another werewolf comment?"

I shrugged. "No, I'm fresh out. You can try Liam here, though. He's much nicer, too."

She smiled slightly, but before she could comment the door banged open, revealing Jace and Alec, especially identifiable by their black clothing.

I noticed Magnus rip a towel off of his head, and I resisted the urge to bust out laughing.

I succeeded, surprisingly.

The second Maia saw the two Shadowhunters, she stood up, stalking into the kitchen.

Jace's eyes set on me. "Lovely, you brought the Australian."

I glared at him. "He's a Shadowhunter, Jace, and one with a name, too."

"One that I could not care less to hear."

"Of course you couldn't, you ungrateful jackass."

"Oh, here we go with the name calling. It's far too early in the morning for this, Rose."

"Oh it's never too early for me to take that there lamp on that table and shove it-"

"Doughnuts! I brought doughnuts!" Alec interrupted quickly, and everyone smiled at him gratefully before I could finish my sentence.

I jumped up, grabbing two doughnuts, one of which I handed to Liam, who just rolled his eyes at my previous antics.

"So what were we supposed to be talking about?" Clary asked, and Jace shrugged.

"Well for starters, I think Magnus was going to yell at me."

"You bet your balls, he was." I muttered, and Liam coughed, a sure sign that he was about to laugh.

As the two started arguing, I drained my coffee cup, as Liam watched me in disbelief.

"I heard somewhere that caffeine was a drug, and I'm pretty sure you have an addiction." He pointed out, and I shrugged.

"Coffee is good for Shadowhunters. Clears the brain."

"Hell, if that's the case then let me at it," He muttered, and I rolled my eyes as he took a large swig from the mug before him.

"There's one thing I don't get," Luke was saying, and I glanced up.

"Only one? Are you sure?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes, but continued, "The three of you went out after me when I didn't come back to the house." He glanced from Clary, to Jace, and back to me.

"Four of us," Clary said. "Simon came with."

This didn't seem to please Luke any. "Fine. The four of you. There were three demons, but Clary says you only killed one of them. So what happened?"

"Well, all I know is, I was bleeding out next to the water, and the things ran off." I spoke up, and Liam winced at my choice of words.

"But why would it do that?" Alec inquired. "Three of them, four of you-maybe it felt outnumbered?"

"Not to sound rude, but there were only two experienced Shadowhunters, and they were Jace and Rose. An untrained Shadowhunter and a scared vampire…" Magnus trailed off, and I ignored the look he gave me.

"I think it might have been me," Clary spoke up. "I think maybe I scared it off."

I shared a glance with Liam. "Clary, I don't think-"

"I don't mean I scared it off because I'm so terrifying," Clary said. "I think it was this." She raised her hand, revealing a Mark that I had never seen before.

The room went silent.

"Have you ever seen that before?" Liam asked, and I shook my head.

"I'm not sure what it is, or what it means," Clary said, lowering her arm. "But it doesn't come from the Gray Book."

"But Clary, all runes come from the Gray Book," I protested.

"Not this one," Clary argued firmly. "I saw it in a dream."

I blinked at her, shocked. She didn't _sound_ sarcastic… "Is that an insult, Fray? Because I only had one cup of caffeine today, sweetheart, I don't have time for games." Liam covered my mouth with his hand, looking at me in surprise.

"I'm not playing any games, Rose. Don't you remember when we were in the Seelie Court-"

Jace cringed, and so did I. Liam looked at me in concern, but I shook my head. Don't want _that_ memory.

Clary argued, and the idea of creating new runes slowly sunk into my mind. It sounded reasonable, especially when I thought of the time we had gone to the Silent City, and she had carved a rune into the door, one that didn't have the effects of any reasonable Opening rune.

"Maybe it's possible," I murmured, and I glanced at Liam, who had moved his hand to where it was resting on my shoulder. He shrugged, unsure.

"Rose?" Clary asked, and I turned to her.

"Go get your sketchbook. Let's test this out." I suggested, and Jace shot me a warning look. I just shrugged, earning me a glare.

When Clary walked back in the room, we had all stood up, me standing by Alec's side with Liam hovering behind me, and I silently appreciated the space Alec had put between himself and Magnus.

There was only so much of that warlock I could handle before the weapons came out.

Only so much.

"What do you want me to do?" Clary asked, and Jace snorted from his seat on the piano bench.

"What do you think?" He asked, and I smacked him upside the head, none too gently. He growled slightly, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Just try doing what you've done before," I instructed, "Draw a rune that comes to mind."

"I can't just do it on command like that. Not without an idea." She admitted, and I frowned.

"Idea?"

Clary nodded. "I mean, I don't even know what runes already exist. I need to know a meaning, a word, before I can draw a rune for it."

"How about fearless?" Jace offered quietly, and I glanced at him in surprise.

Clary, surprisingly, turned to look at me, and I shrugged in response. "There aren't any runes to take away fears. I guess it's worth a shot."

Clary sat down at the dining room table, taking a pencil, and started to draw, her hand flowing across the page in a bold design I couldn't keep up with.

"Do you think she can do it?" Liam whispered, and Alec glanced up at me, wondering about my answer.

I thought for a second. "Absolutely," I murmured confidently, and Liam grinned.

Clary suddenly ripped the paper from her notebook, holding it up triumphantly. "There," She smiled, and I leaned in to look at it.

"Cool," Alec commented, and I nodded encouragingly.

Jace got to his feet and crossed the room, taking the sheet of paper out of her hand. "But does it work?"

"Well, it's not like she made it to look pretty, Jace."

Jace sighed. "I understand that, Rosie, but if it has no effect, then what are we to do?"

"Are you volunteering to try it out, Shadowhunter Barbie?"

"Coming from the girl with the purple hair."

"Ladies, ladies, back to your corners," Magnus ordered lazily, and I shot a glare at him that made the High Warlock wince.

"I'll volunteer, though," Jace grinned, holding up a stele, "Who wants to do me?"

I grimaced. "I can promise you, it's not me."

"No," Luke protested. "Jace, you already behave as if you've never heard the word 'fear.' I fail to see how we're going to be able to tell the difference if it does work on you."

I choked back a laugh, and Jace glared at me.

"Try it on me," Alec suggested unexpectedly. "I could do with some fearlessness." He started to slide off his jacket, and I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Wait, what if something happens?" I asked worriedly, going into sister mode.

Jace placed a hand over his chest, feigning hurt. "Why weren't you worried about me?"

"Because you're a pain in my ass," I snapped, "I wouldn't mind seeing a rune backfire on _you._"

Alec moved me aside, walking up to Jace. "Mark my arm," He ordered, and Jace looked down at his stele.

Jace traced a black Mark between two existing runes on Alec's arm, and when it was done, I had to say, it looked pretty badass.

I observed Alec's face worriedly, trying to detect a change. "Do you feel any different?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

They started discussing possible phobias, but a minute later the doorbell rang, and everyone looked up, surprised.

Luke crossed the room, swinging the door open, and what was there made everyone stiffen in surprise.

I groaned. "Oh crap."

* * *

**So, that isn't a cliffy, because every reader knows who's at the door.**

**Like I said, read and review!**

**Oh, and Australians?**

**I love you. You guys are by far my favorite.**

**I've always loved Australia.**

**So if you're Australian (and not creeped out by my fascination with sexy Australian men *cough* Hemsworth brothers *cough*) let me know!**

**See you later!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**So, we have some lover's quarrels in this chapter, but even if it bothers you, it will get better!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI and all of its characters. I only own Rose, Liam, and Ethan.**

**And future characters. ;)**

* * *

Isabelle and Maryse stormed into the room, followed by that awful Inquisitor, Robert, and someone was yelling after them, who barged through the door as well, out of breath and looking around with wide eyes.

The familiar spikey brown hair confirmed my suspicions.

"Ethan!" I hissed, and I ignored my frozen companions, lunging forward and pulling my little brother to the side.

Alec approached Maryse, with an odd look in his eye, at that. "Alec, what on earth are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that-"

"Mother," Alec interrupted, and I glanced at Liam.

_ Fearless rune?_ He mouthed, and I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my laugh. What the hell was he going to say?

"I'm seeing someone." Alec announced, and Ethan raised an eyebrow in confusion. I just shook my head.

"Alec," Robert sighed in exasperation, "This is hardly the time."

"Yes, it is. This is important. You see, I'm not just seeing anyone," Alec was saying, "I'm seeing a Downworlder. In fact, I'm seeing a war-"

With a flick of his wrist, Magnus sent out a couple of blue sparks, and Alec dropped to the ground.

I yelped in surprise, lunging forward with Ethan and Isabelle, crouching at his side.

"Wha-what-why am I on the floor?" He stammered, and I turned to glare at Magnus.

"Yeah, warlock," I growled between my teeth, "_Why is he on the floor?_"

Magnus didn't reply. "I think we've established that our experiment works," Liam spoke up, and Jace snorted in agreement.

Wait… my brother and my boyfriend were agreeing?

This conversation must be more awkward that I had thought it was.

The second the Inquisitor started speaking, I immediately tuned her out, focusing on Ethan. "What happened?"

Ethan, apparently still breathless, panted, "I tried to stop them, but they were intent on coming for Jace."

I suddenly felt a stab of pain in my chest. In all of this drama, I had forgotten that Ethan was worried as well. He looked up to Jace and Alec just as any little brother would.

"You did well, kid," Liam approved, and I rolled my eyes when the two high-fived silently.

"That wasn't your failure," the Inquisitor was saying to Magnus, "Letting him see his father last night, that was your failure."

My head snapped up, and Jace wasn't meeting my eyes.

"That's ridiculous," An angry Luke argued, "Jace doesn't even know where Valentine is. Stop hounding him."

"Hounding is what I do, Downworlder," The Inquisitor smirked evilly, "It's my job." She turned to Jace. "Tell the truth, now, boy," she said, "and it will all be much easier."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Jace said, staring at her defiantly.

"If you're innocent, why not exonerate yourself? Tell us where you really were last night. Tell us about Valentine's little pleasure boat." The Inquisitor urged, and I glared at her fiercely.

"Leave him alone, for the Angel's sake!" I growled, but the sentence came out muffled as both Liam and Ethan simultaneously clasped a hand over my mouth. Was I really that bad?

Isabelle, Maryse, Robert, and Alec all turned to me at the same time, sending me a warning look.

Yup, I believed I was.

Liam decided to try and speak up. "So you're saying that Valentine was-"

"On a boat in the middle of the East River," confirmed the Inquisitor. "That's correct."

Magnus muttered something to himself, something that contained the words "water" and "spell".

Wait… a river? "Why in the hell would Valentine be there?" Liam spoke up.

"Ask Jonathan. He borrowed a motorcycle from the head of the city's vampire clan and he flew it to the boat. Isn't that right, Jonathan?" The Inquisitor smirked, and I fought the urge to smack her.

The Inquisitor ordered something I couldn't quite hear, and Jace pulled something out of his pocket. Was that… a piece of glass?

The Inquisitor snatched it from his grasp rudely, and it slit his palm open, causing Maryse and I to whimper simultaneously. She caught my gaze for a second, and the fierce glare I sent here caused her to look away.

"What is it?" Robert asked, confused.

As the Inquisitor explained, the glass made sense. It was a piece from the Portal Valentine had disappeared into, preserving a picture of the Wayland Manor.

With a flick of her hand, the Inquisitor dropped the glass, and I went to object, but it was too late. The glass shattered.

"She's been spying on him," Liam whispered quietly, and the thought made my blood boil in anger.

"You've been spying on me," Jace spoke my thoughts out loud, and he sounded angry. "Is that what the Clave does, invade the privacy of its fellow Shadowhunters to-"

"Be careful what you say to me. You are not the only one who's broken the Law." The Inquisitor warned, and I tensed, knowing where she was going. "In releasing you from the Silent City, in freeing you from the warlock's control, your friends have done the same."

Liam's arm that was wrapped around my waist tightened slightly at the comment.

"He isn't our _friend,_" I hissed, "He's our _brother._"

The Inquisitor whirled around to stare at me sternly. "I'd be careful about what comes out of my mouth if I were you, Ms. Nightlock. You could be considered complicit."

I smirked at her. "Well unfortunately for you, you aren't me."

"Complicit?" Robert spoke up, ignoring my previous comment, "The girl was just trying to keep you from shattering our family. For God's sake, Imogen, these are all just children-"

The Inquisitor interrupted him, but I didn't listen to her, as Liam was whispering in my ear.

"Do you have a death wish? She would willingly strip you of your Marks and leave you a mundane, and no one would be able to stop her." He hissed rapidly, and I glanced at Ethan, who was watching the other events before him with wide eyes.

"I would be or would do whatever it took for my brothers, Liam, wouldn't you?" I whispered, and when I turned to him, his expression was cold.

"What? You think I wouldn't do the same for you, either?" I hissed, and he snorted.

"I don't care if you would. I wish you wouldn't be so damned reckless if it's at your own expense." He muttered, and in one fluid motion I had twisted his arm from around my waist, shoving it back at him roughly.

His eyes held pain, though I suspected it had nothing to do with his arm.

"He will return to Idris with me tomorrow," The Inquisitor was saying, "You've forfeited your right to know any more than that."

"How can you take him back to that place?" Clary demanded. "When will he come back?"

Jace turned to me, giving me a pleading look, and I stepped towards Clary.

"Jace isn't the problem here! Valentine is the problem-"

"Clary, stop, there's nothing we can do," I whispered rapidly, wrapping my arms around her waist in restraint so as that I could hold her back.

Alec spoke up from his perch on the edge of the loveseat. "The Inquisitor is right," He said, "Jace lied to us. There's no excuse for that."

My jaw dropped.

He knew we were talking about Jace, right?

Well, he had said his name…

But the other stuff didn't add up.

"Alec, how can you say that?" Isabelle gasped, and something flickered in his blue eyes, but he quickly hid it.

"The Law is the Law, Izzy. There's no way around that."

Isabelle gave an angry cry, before barging outside, slamming the door shut. I shot Alec a fuming glance before I grabbed Ethan's arm, towing him from Liam's side without a glance at him either, and dragged the two of us out after Isabelle.

When we got outside, we found Isabelle a little ways away, pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe it, we even lost _Alec_ now," She was mumbling, and Ethan took her by the shoulders, ending her dizzying pacing.

"It will be okay, Iz-"

"You sure about that, sweetheart?" A voice asked from behind me, and I turned to see Magnus watching the three of us, bored.

I stormed up to him, and without warning I hit him upside the head with enough force to send a jolt up my arm.

"What the hell-"

"That was for hurting my damned feelings," I smacked him once again, "That was for letting Alec get away," another smack, "That was for letting Jace get taken away by Royal Bitch," and I settled for one last hit across his glittery head before I stepped back.

He rubbed his spikey hair in pain. "And the last one?" He snapped, glaring at me.

"_That_ was for me to let my anger out!" I yelled, and none of the three people in front of me moved as I sighed, calming myself down from my previous breakdown.

We were quiet until we heard the door from Luke's house open, and we hid behind the other house next door as we watched them.

Jace, his hands bound, walked out first, the Inquisitor right at his heels, followed by the Lightwoods and Liam, who stood next to Alec. It was as if Liam could feel our eyes on him, because he glanced towards us, and though I wanted to cringe away, I just stared at him expressionlessly. His shoulders moved as if he had sighed, and he continued walking away with Alec.

"Trouble in paradise?" Magnus asked curiously, and I whirled around, slapping him across the cheek.

"Damn it, girl, is this Beat the Warlock Day and no one told me?"

"It is now. And I just told you."

Iz pulled Ethan towards her, wrapping an arm around him, as we started walking in the opposite direction of the others, set on arriving at the Institute before them.

"So what happened between you two?" Iz asked quietly, and Ethan shook his head hurriedly, trying to warn her.

"Magnus brought up some very bad memories, slowly killing me from the inside." I offered smoothly, and Isabelle's eyes widened.

"Did you do that?" She turned to Magnus accusingly, and he sighed, nodding weakly.

"I am sorry, Rose. I was upset and I had no right to yell at you."

I scoffed. "You can scream at me for all the damn I would give. But you struck a nerve, warlock. Not a smooth move when approaching a Shadowhunter," I reminded him.

"We are friends, you know." He continued, the other two watching us bicker silently, though Ethan looked strongly like he wanted to interrupt.

"If that's how you treat your friends, the Angel forbid I become your enemy," I muttered.

"I love you, Rose. When you showed up on my doorstep as a sad, frightful fourteen year old Shadowhunter, you reminded me how much I missed being around normal people." Magnus continued, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, because the first thing that strikes people about me is my normalcy."

"I'm serious. You are more mundane than you choose to realize."

"Good to know. Now, if you take a left from here, you should reach your apartment, have a fabulous day." I pointed out the direction innocently, and he narrowed his eyes at me, blowing a loose strand of his glittery hair out of his face.

"I'll see you later, Rose."

"_Au revoir, mon chérie!_" I called, waving with a large smile, and he rolled his eyes as he disappeared down the street.

"You doing okay?" Ethan asked worriedly, and I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

_No, I'm not okay, _My head was screaming at me. _My boyfriend thinks I'm crazy, my brother is about to face full punishment of the Clave, Valentine is on the loose, and the Shadowhunter world as we know it is crumbling, leaving us to dig ourselves out of the rubble._

"Do I not look okay?" I asked coolly, and Iz sighed.

"Well I don't know about you, but I can promise I don't." She grumbled, and we hurriedly walked the rest of the way home, wedged together in a sibling formation, Ethan being caught in the middle, and we just slipped into Isabelle's room before everyone else entered the Institute.

* * *

"If I have to shove this dagger through the door, so help me-"

"Rose, just let me in!" Liam called, and Iz shook her head fiercely at me.

"But that would be reckless, don't you think?" I hissed sarcastically.

"Can we please just let him in?" Ethan asked, who was attempting to read manga with Max on Isabelle's bed.

"Shut up, Ethan!" Iz and I grumbled at once.

"Come on, Ethan! Let me in!" Liam called enthusiastically, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't think I'm not mad that you insulted my sister, Darkstrider!" He glared daggers towards the door, and I huffed confidently. I love having brothers.

Except for Alec, at the moment. Him I could throw out the window for now.

"Rose, I didn't mean it!"

"Could have fooled us!" Isabelle called, even though she hadn't heard one part of our argument.

"You're right," Liam said, quieter, "I did mean it. I was upset that you were willing to protect your brother at your own expense because I am that selfish. I know both Jace and I can agree that we would rather you worry about yourself first, because _that_ is how much I love you, Rose Nightlock."

Isabelle gasped, putting a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Max looked up from his book in surprise, and Ethan just gave me an odd look.

All the while I stood there, frozen.

Did he say what I thought he said?

"Rose?" Liam repeated, and Isabelle gave me a questioning glance. I slowly unfroze, changing my expression.

He didn't mean it. No, he didn't.

He couldn't mean it.

So I would lie.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" I called in an irritated voice, and I could hear silence from the other side of the door.

"Alec will still continue trying to convince you to let him in. Just warning you," He murmured, and I heard his retreating footsteps, followed by the slam of his door.

"Oh Rose," Iz murmured, and I turned to face her.

"What?" I asked, my face cool, lifeless.

"Don't do that," Ethan argued, "Don't do that Jace thing. We all know you are the complete opposite of Jace, Rose."

"Ethan, you don't know what you're talking about. So stay out of places you don't belong," I murmured coldly, and he just glared at me, stalking out of the room, and from the following slam I knew he had gone to visit Liam.

Max looked confused, but he just shrugged, continuing to read.

"You're going to regret keeping him out, you know." Isabelle whispered softly, and I grimaced.

"I don't know how to be in love, Isabelle. It's not like it's ever happened before!" My hoarse voice cracked, and she rubbed soothing circles into my shoulder.

"Well it's happening now," She whispered.

What if she was right? What if he did love me? He had sounded sincere, and yet I couldn't believe it.

Guys had never paid attention to me, not for any reasons other than the fact that I was a Shadowhunter. I wasn't that alluring, and I wasn't that pretty. I was too… plain. I had brown hair (excluding the new purple streaks), brown eyes, and a horrifyingly ugly voice to match.

So what was there for him to love about me?

"I think I hear Alec's footsteps, lock the door." I said, not meeting her eyes. She obeyed quietly.

* * *

**Well, the end of City of Ashes is coming up (City of Glass is going to have a lot of changes, just a heads up) so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Review, review, review!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour!**

**Okay, first of all I want to send a shout-out to my beautiful Aussie readers (I am truly envious, always have been) and second, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed or followed or favorite-d, it means so much!**

**Well, this is the end of City of Ashes, and things get pretty intense in the next book, so...**

**Hold onto your butts.**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but three characters and a laptop.**

* * *

A little while later, just as Liam had predicted, Alec came pounding on the door.

I was sprawled across the bed, trying to sleep and let my problems slip away, which of course was unsuccessful. Isabelle was perched by the window, and I objected to that, but she didn't seem to be falling out of it.

Max had answered the door, holding it open slightly, and it was only when Alec threatened to tell her parents that they started to annoy me.

"Just let him in, Max." I snapped, and he didn't hesitate to open the door.

When Alec got inside, he looked a little panicked at Isabelle's current seat, but then he looked at me, and apparently I won.

"What happened? What did the Australian do?" He asked immediately, and I cringed, shaking my head.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said through my teeth, and he sent me a worried look, but didn't reply.

I ignored their bickering, trying to tune the world out completely, until I heard a large thud, seeing that Alec was on the floor.

"What the hell-"

"All right, all right, you've tortured him enough. I'm here." Someone laughing interrupted me, and I snapped my head up, to see Jace standing in the doorway, a little injured, but Jace, all the same.

"Hey, sister," He winked at me, and I forced a smile to my face as Max caught him in a large hug, resulting in a grimace.

"Did the Inquisitor do this to you? Because if she did I'm going to take that ugly-ass cloak of hers and-"

"No Rose, she didn't beat me up too badly. She just locked me up in the weapons gallery. Alec helped me get out."

Isabelle and I's heads snapped up to look at Alec. "Alec, is that true?"

"Yes. So there," He snapped, brushing off his clothing as he stood up off the floor.

"If it helps, I believed you the whole time," I murmured, though it lacked my usual sarcasm.

"Damn, what happened to you? Miss me too much?" Jace guessed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Partially," I replied, just to please him.

"I figured. Isabelle, what kind of weapons do you have in here? And bandages, any bandages?"

I pulled my stele from my boot. "I can get you an _iratze-_"

"An iratze would be good for my bruises, but it won't help these. These are rune burns." Jace held up his wrists in proof, and the gory wounds before me made Isabelle pale. "And I'll need some weapons, too, before I-"

"Bandages first. Weapons later." Isabelle interrupted, and she ushered Jace into the bathroom, where she was surly going to patch him up.

While Alec, Max, and I stood outside of the bathroom door, Alec leaned in towards me, whispering in my ear.

"Are you alright?"

"Don't ask me that if you don't want the answer." I hissed, and he raised an eyebrow.

"How come I have the feeling-"

"If you say one more thing about the Australian, I will castrate you with a spoon."

Alec flinched away from me, the desired reaction. I will have to record that threat. It may come in handy in the future.

"Alec, can you get the phone?" Jace called, and Alec looked on the dresser after Isabelle told him to.

"It's not on the dresser." I glanced over as well. It wasn't.

Isabelle cursed, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about Ethan and Liam, both against me. I wanted to laugh at the irony. My brother, ditching me for my boyfriend. How wonderful.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door shut, and Max was no longer in the room.

They started a conversation concerning Valentine and the Inquisitor, and I slipped away again, leaning against the wall and trying to go unconscious. At least if I fell and gave myself a concussion, I could escape reality for a little while.

"Rose? Are you listening? Tell Jace that we are coming with him!" Isabelle argued, and I opened my eyes, to see the three people were watching me intently, including Max, who had reentered the room.

"No, you three are staying here and dealing with the Inquisitor for me. When Valentine doesn't come through with his part of her deal, you're the ones who are going to have to convince her to send all the backup the Conclave has got after Valentine."

This caught my attention. "And you plan to escape how exactly?"

Jace flashed me a grin, before he stepped up to the windowsill, and Isabelle cried out at the same time I yelled his name and lunged towards him, but he was gone. I ran forwards, leaning my head out the window, but Jace was nowhere to be seen.

_Well, nowhere to be seen is better than splattered against the sidewalk, _I thought to myself.

* * *

When I imagine quality time with my siblings, do I mean slicing the heads off of multiple demons and realizing that it is highly unlikely I will go back home unless I'm in a wooden box?

No, no I do not.

And yet, here I was!

Isabelle, Alec, their parents, and I were now on Valentine's ship, along with the rest of the available Clave members, at Maryse's orders. She had taken over the Inquisitor's duties over this after her plan to trade Jace for the Mortal Instruments had so pathetically failed.

_"Isabelle!" I burst through the library door as I was following the yelling, a hand on my dagger, but there was no danger._

_ Well, besides the Inquisitor, anyways._

_ Alec, Isabelle, Maryse, Robert, and the Inquisitor were all standing before me, and Robert had obviously just gotten here, standing directly in front of me._

_ "What happened?" I demanded, glancing over my two siblings for injuries._

_ "We're going after Valentine." Alec whispered in my ear, and I nodded, already pulling out my stele in anticipation._

_ Alec took my arm and Isabelle's, dragging us out of the library, and it was when we hit the center of the hallway that my blood ran cold._

_ "Rose?" Izzy asked, alarmed when I froze._

_ "They can't come," I whispered urgently, and they looked confused, silently asking for an explanation. "Liam and Ethan, they can't come. Please, we have to leave them here, they never have to know." I pleaded, and they shared a look, before Alec turned to me._

_ "We were going to leave Ethan to begin with, but Liam is an expert fighter-"_

_ "I don't care, Alec! Please!" I hissed, and Isabelle nodded again._

_ "Fine, but we have to go now. Go get dressed." She urged, and I slipped into my room._

_ A minute later, fully dressed in gear, weighed down with multiple weapons, and smelling of newly applied Marks, I slipped past Liam's door, pressing my ear against the wood silently._

_ "I'm telling you, Darkstrider, I did not mess up the rune! We fell through the ceiling on our own accord!" Ethan was arguing, and I smiled slightly, before I ran to the front doors._

And now, I was beaten, bloodied, and there were still at least a hundred demons, judging by my necklace's reaction.

If I had thought the Greater Demon had been bad, this was much worse. I felt the necklace burning into my neck like a hot coal, but between my other injuries and the adrenaline, I barely noticed.

I was still glancing around, looking for Jace, when I finally found him. He was crouched next to something, and Alec saw him at the same time, hurrying towards him.

Alec was talking to him hurriedly, and suddenly he pointed in my direction. Jace glanced up, and I winked, flashing him a grin as I dispatched two demons.

I heard Isabelle shout something, edging towards Jace, but I only caught bits and pieces, distracted.

It was only when the demon advanced towards her that it had my full attention.

"Isabelle!" I shrieked, but the poison struck her, and suddenly her whip had sliced the demon clear in half.

I instinctively ran towards her, my first mistake.

A demon struck me from behind, and I cracked my head against the wooden deck, momentarily blinded by the spots behind my eyes. I swung my blade out, beheading the demon quickly, and I stumbled, climbing to my feet and running to Isabelle's crumpled form, in Jace's arms.

"I got her," I said hurriedly, and I put my arms around Isabelle, propping her up against my side, helping her to the ladder. She climbed, thankfully, and Jace gave me an urgent look, pleading for me to climb with her.

I refused to listen.

And Alec was right behind me.

Just as a very large and very intimidating demon approached him, I whirled around in order to fight a group of three spider demons.

That's why all I saw was Jace falling through the deck, and Alec sliding over the side of the ship.

"_Alec!_" I yelled, but it was too late. He was gone, Jace was gone, and I had to get Isabelle out of here.

"Go to a boat, get out of here!" I yelled to her, and she nodded weakly, obviously unable to do anything else.

I turned away from the side, facing the mass before me.

I could barely see any Shadowhunters, just demons.

And I was running out of time.

It was kind of like a sequence, right now, my brain slowly freezing. Swing out, dodge the attack, whirl to the side, and repeat. And again. And again.

But now there were demons behind me, demons in front of me, and everywhere else one could imagine.

The thought of Ethan and Liam back at the Institute, far away from here, made me thankful I had left them there.

Or, thought I had left them there.

"Rose!" Someone yelled, barely audible through the ringing in my ears.

Well, it wouldn't be the first time I had imagined the voices in my head were alive.

Not that I would ever admit that.

It was when I heard the sickening noise of a seraph blade stabbing something behind me that I knew I wasn't imagining it.

"Liam?" I whirled around, and he was on the ground, looking sickly pale. I gasped, sliding to my knees, and he looked up at me, grimacing in pain.

I realized from the cuts on his arm that he had landed on his right side, and from the look on his face, something had snapped.

"What can I say, gracefulness is not my first skill," He joked weakly, and I smiled, though I didn't feel like smiling. I was sitting next to him, and we had to move.

Now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to help him stand, and he was making a good effort, but it wasn't working.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let you leave me alone? I told Ethan I was going to the bathroom… I wonder how that turned out," He groaned, his face pinched in pain.

"It doesn't matter now, we need to get you out of here," I said, and Liam shook his head, the simple motion causing him a challenge.

"Rose, I don't think that's going to happen." He murmured, and he grimaced as he turned slightly, causing me to gasp.

There was a large, jagged cut in his back, and it obviously had been caused by the unstable planks of the deck. He was losing blood at a rapid pace, and I shook my head fiercely. He was coming with me.

"Get up, or I swear by the Angel I will drag you across the floor and throw you over the side." I demanded, my voice wavering, and he smiled slightly.

I somehow managed to prop him up while carefully avoiding his injured arm, his other arm around my shoulder as he leaned heavily against me. I held up to my promise, dragging him over to the side and helping him onto the ladder.

I swung my leg over the side, before I felt something grab a handful of my hair, pulling me backwards as I cried out in pain.

"Rose!" Liam called, but I couldn't respond. The demon I was facing had grabbed me by the neck, my toes just reaching the ground, and I felt my throat burn in protest.

I fumbled with my jacket, finally finding my family dagger, and I jammed it into the demon's back, stumbling away, gasping.

I sprinted to Liam, who was halfway down the ladder, and I followed suit.

"Rose, over here!" Someone yelled, and I was welcomed by the sight of Isabelle and other wounded Shadowhunters, positioning a small boat below us.

When Liam and I finally were able to collapse, Isabelle brushed the hair out of my face, and I realized thankfully that her wounds were healing.

"Rose, Alec, he… he…" She stammered, and I took her hand, gripping it tightly.

"Magnus took care of him," I said firmly, though my voice was hoarse and cracked. I didn't know where the comment came from, but I knew somehow that Alec was okay.

She nodded weakly, and I turned to Liam, who looked like…

He was dying.

"Liam," I choked, and he grinned at me.

"Don't give me that look, Nightlock." He argued, and I smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Darkstrider."

* * *

Three days.

Three days since the fight on Valentine's ship.

Three days since Liam had told me he loved me.

And three days since he was awake.

I still remembered what had happened when we had finally made it back to the Institute. The Silent Brothers had met us there, and some of them whisked Robert away, Maryse following them. Isabelle was already healing slowly, but Alec insisted on helping her to her room, leaving me to wait alone in the hallway with the Silent Brothers and Liam.

_"He's dying," I urged, and the hooded figures ignored me, still hovering around Liam._

_ "Liam!" Ethan yelled, "Where are you?"_

Take care of your brother, _one of the Silent Brothers ordered, _we will take care of Liam.

_ I nodded weakly, and they disappeared towards the infirmary just as Ethan appeared in the foyer._

_ "Rose?" He asked, his face growing angry, "What did you do? Where's Liam?"_

_ "He's been hurt, Ethan!" I yelled, and his face fell instantly._

_ "What happened?" He asked, "What happened to Liam?"_

_ "We went after Valentine," I explained, "And he was hurt. The Silent Brothers have him."_

_ "Well where is he? We have to go help him!" Ethan yelled, and I wrapped my arms around him in restraint. He struggled, and from the way he was hitting me I was definitely going to have bruises over the pre-existing ones._

_ "He's going to be okay," I said, my voice strained, "We just have to wait."_

_ "He loves you, Rose." Ethan choked, "He always has."_

_ I cringed, still holding onto Ethan tightly. "I know."_

And now here I was.

"'He's still healing,' they said, 'Give him time,' they said, well I'm going to need healing too, if I have a _panic attack._" I muttered.

I was sitting in a chair in the infirmary, my feet propped up on Liam's bed, drawing over the runes on my arm with a stele.

I didn't need the strength or the power, but it felt nice to have something to distract myself with.

The burning sensation of applying Marks was perfect.

The Lightwoods (excluding Robert, who had been seriously injured) were currently at a funeral for one of their friends that had died on the ship. Ethan and I had volunteered to stay, not just because of Liam, but because of Ethan's ever-growing fear of funerals.

Liam was still unconscious, looking quite peaceful, his golden skin back to its original color, his hair rumpled slightly. Ethan had stayed here all night the past three days, but he obviously was uncomfortable, and I made him go back to his room and sleep.

Leaving me here to evaluate my problems in life.

"Why is it that I can't seem to draw Clary's runes to save my life?" I murmured, not expecting an answer. I had been doodling on a sticky note, trying to copy the rune she had drawn on Alec's arm, though I wasn't having much luck.

"Though I guess that isn't the question to be asking," I continued, "Out of all the things I want to know." Liam didn't move. I sighed, tucking my stele into my boot, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Why did you save me, Liam? See, that there is a good question," I approved, leaning back against my chair. "Especially after I was so rude to you, I probably deserved to face a couple of demons."

I glanced back at the infirmary door, but there was no Ethan, no Lightwoods.

I might as well let off some steam.

"But yet here we are, you being the selfless person that always ends up being hurt, and me being the cruel Jace-impersonator that deserves it," I rolled my eyes. "Jace would be proud."

I hadn't necessarily realized I was crying, and I ran my thumb under my eye, avoiding a mess of mascara.

"Now I thought angels weren't supposed to cry," A familiar voice said, and I looked up in surprise, my brown eyes being met with green.

Liam.

It took me a minute to be able to respond. "Perhaps they aren't, but I am no angel," I whispered, and he smiled.

"I would beg to differ."

"And I would agree to disagree."

"There's no point in crying," He continued, ignoring my previous comment, "Over someone who is clearly alright."

I rolled my eyes, uncrossing my legs and removing them from the edge of Liam's bed. He woke up five seconds ago, and we were acting like our old selves already, even as I hid my anxiety.

"You're alright?" I asked skeptically, and he grinned, nodding confidently.

"Fine." I said, standing up, brushing off my jeans, and he watched me, raising an eyebrow. "Then perhaps I have no need to watch over you anymore."

His eyes widened, and he shook his head quickly. "No, now that you say it, I am feeling quite ill-"

"Oh, but you just said you were alright!" I argued, "Which is good, because now I have the chance to yell at you!"

"And you would be yelling at me why?" He asked, curious.

"Well for starters, Ethan attacked me when we got back to the Institute," I shuddered at the memory, "And not only that, but you almost left me, Liam Darkstrider. I almost lost you, and I would never have had the chance to tell you that I loved you-"

"What?" He interrupted, and my eyes widened.

"What?"

"You said that you loved me."

I laughed, a hoarse, choked sound. "I thought it was kind of obvious, Liam."

"No, it wasn't."

"Well it should have been, because I have loved you since the moment I met you, Liam."

He thought over this quietly, not responding. I watched him warily, waiting.

"You mean that time when you yelled at Hodge and blamed the mundanes of assaulting you?"

I laughed again. "I was kind of hoping you had forgotten about that, actually, but yes."

"Trust me, there is no way I could forget." He whispered, and I sighed.

"There you go again. Stop being nice to me, it would be much easier," I argued, and he crossed his arms, glaring at me.

"Easier for who?"

I didn't answer him, I just walked up to him, fluffing his pillows, making sure he was alright, and I clenched my fist to avoid running my hand through his hair.

"Get better, okay?" I murmured, and I walked towards the infirmary door, my heels clicking against the tile harshly.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved me?" Liam called. I stopped in my tracks, turning around. He was watching me carefully.

"When in particular did you want me to tell you?" I asked bitterly, and he shrugged, unaffected.

"Anytime would have been fine, considering there wasn't one time since I met you that I wouldn't have been able to tell you I felt the same way." He replied, and I groaned, frustrated.

"Why do you have to do that? You are the single most frustrating person I have ever met, Liam Darkstrider." I snapped, and he grinned.

"It's both a blessing and a curse."

I stared at him in disbelief, and he stared right back, waiting for me to say something.

"I was afraid," I whispered finally, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?"

"I was too afraid to admit that I loved you." I repeated, and I walked back to his side, reclaiming my chair and propping my feet up on the edge of his bed. He glanced at the long heel fearfully.

"Why?"

I huffed, trying to find some way to explain my conflicted emotions. "I've never exactly been in love before. I loved my parents, my siblings, my friends, and yet I never had strong feelings for my boyfriends, as strange as it sounds. I guess I just didn't know what to do," I sighed, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Well you better figure it out," He reminded me, "Because I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," I grinned, "Because I wouldn't have it any other way."

I leaned forward to kiss him, and I would have kissed him, had the infirmary door not banged open just as our lips met.

"Rose, Clary's on the phone for you-" Ethan cut off as soon as he saw us. His brown eyes brightened. "Liam?"

"Hey, kid," Liam grinned at him, and I stood up, worried.

"Clary?" I repeated, and Ethan nodded, handing me the phone. I jogged out of the infirmary away from the noise.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as I had the phone to my ear.

"Rose," Clary said, relieved, "I was hoping I'd be able to reach you."

"Clary, what's going on?" I asked, alarmed.

"Rose…" She paused momentarily, "I need your help. I know how to wake up my mother."

* * *

**Alright-y, that's the end of CoA!**

**Ugh, I am so tired. Today has been a long day.**

**Well, read and review, darlings!**

**_Besitos!_**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey readers!**

**Okay, so I meant to update two days ago, but FanFiction was acting funny, so I waited until ****yesterday, and then I realized thanks to Kade141MS (you're a lifesaver) that I put up a chapter from another story...**

**Crap, I am just a lunatic, in all honesty.**

**So I apologize, but if you liked that one chapter, go ahead and read that story too. ;)Enjoy!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: I own none of The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" I yelled, and I heard a thump on the other side of the door.

"Rose Marie Nightlock, so help me, if you do not leave me alone…" Isabelle growled from inside, and I snorted.

"Isabelle, we are about to leave in like two minutes. I can guarantee you look fine," I insisted, and the door opened, leaving me to slip inside.

Isabelle stood before me in a sleeveless silver top and a long silver skirt, showing off the black runes all along her body.

"I know, it's just this is one of the only times we can go out and not have to conceal every inch of our skin, you know?" She didn't look at me, still applying lip gloss, concentrating on the mirror.

It's not that I wasn't taking advantage of our trip as well. I was wearing a black leather tank top, black leather pants, and my boots, but my arms were bare, flaunting every scar and black Mark imaginable.

"Hurry up, why don't you. I will throw you into that Portal by your hair if I have to," I warned, and she took my threat seriously. Wrapping her whip around her arm, just above her hand, she spared one last glance at her reflection before she linked her arm in mine, and we walked out to join the others.

Everyone was in the garden outside, Ethan, Liam, the Lightwoods, Jace, Magnus, and Madeleine, the Shadowhunter who had talked to Clary. Izzy went to stand with Alec and Max, leaving me to wander over to Ethan and Liam.

Ethan whistled. "You look like a prostitute," He commented, and Liam smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch," He muttered, rubbing his head, "What the hell was that?"

"Show some respect for your sister," Liam winked at me, "By the way, _I_ personally like the outfit."

Ethan snorted. "I bet you do, especially-"

"Shut up right now," I warned quickly, and he grinned mischievously, but he didn't say anything.

The two were wearing short sleeve t-shirts, revealing the multiple scars and Marks on Liam's arms, and the few black runes on Ethan's.

"You ready?" I asked Ethan, and he shook his head.

"I wasn't expecting to go back to Idris again," He admitted, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"We won't be anywhere near there," I whispered, referring to our old home. I missed Idris, and so did Ethan, but the memories were too painful. Part of me was dreading this trip.

"Well I haven't been there since I was a child. I'm concerned you may leave me to get lost at my own leisure," Liam murmured, and I rolled my eyes.

"Never," I grinned, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek.

"You two are nauseating," Ethan commented, and Liam feigned hurt.

"I thought you said you approved of me," He said in disbelief.

It was true. When Liam had finally woken up after the attack on Valentine's ship, Ethan admitted that he loved Liam like a brother, and that "if anyone was getting down with his sister, he was glad it was Liam".

Jace glanced up, and I followed his gaze to see Simon before us.

Simon was a Daylighter now, a vampire that could walk in the sunlight. Jace murmured something to Maryse, then walked over to him.

I felt something against my chest, a burn that was all too familiar, and I looked around, confused.

"Rose?" Liam asked, concerned.

My eyes widened. "Liam-"

A harsh scream interrupted me, and I had a seraph blade out in an instant, Ethan shoved behind me, Liam standing in front of me slightly.

In front of us were multiple… _things,_ horribly misshapen. It only took me a minute to figure it out.

"Forsaken!" I yelled, and Liam and I shared one look before we lunged forward, throwing ourselves into the foggy scene before us.

"The Portal!" Someone, Magnus, shouted above the noise. "Go through the Portal!"

As soon as Maryse and Max jumped through, I took Ethan by the arm, racing over and throwing him through, ignoring his protests.

"Alec! Isabelle! Jace!" I yelled, but I didn't get to see what happened next, because Liam took my arm, and I was whirling through the Portal and into Idris.

* * *

"You! You little son of a-"

"Rose, we all got through the Portal-"

"Yeah, after you _threw me into it!_"

"I'd just like to point out, you had it coming, considering you did the _exact_ same thing to me."

"Ethan, shut up."

"Are you done, Primadonna?"

Liam, Ethan, and I all stared at one another.

"I'm still not happy."

"Are you ever?"

"I'm not afraid to take you, Nightlock."

"Give me a time and a place, Nightlock."

"…Touché, kid, touché."

"Ladies, retract the claws, if you'd please." Liam sighed impatiently, and I rolled my eyes.

We were standing in the living room of the Penhallow's, an old Shadowhunter family that the Lightwoods were close to, arguing.

Aline Penhallow was watching us in amusement, her cousin Sebastian obviously trying to hold back laughter. He gave me a certain feeling of unease, but I ignored it.

"What is that God-forsaken racket?" Alec groaned, entering the room. I shuddered.

"Don't say Forsaken, I may be sick."

He nodded in agreement. "Good point."

"How's Simon?" I asked. Simon had been injured by the Forsaken, Madeleine had been killed, and Simon ended up being dragged through the Portal with us. The look on the Consul's face was so intense that Liam and I had simultaneously shielded Ethan away.

"He's alive," Alec replied, "I guess that's what counts."

"I'm still confused about this whole vampire thing," Aline interrupted, and I turned to look at her skeptically.

"And that's my problem how?"

"Rose," Alec hissed, and I put my hands up in defense.

"I like her," Sebastian grinned, and Liam glared at him.

"That's unfortunate for you," He warned, and Sebastian cringed away hastily.

"At ease," I winked, and Liam rolled his eyes.

"You've got quite the little fan club," Sebastian commented.

"Care to join?" I flashed him a dazzling smile, and he shrugged.

"I would, had I not harbored the nagging fear that your boyfriend would kill me in my sleep."

I glanced over at Liam. "You hold a valid argument."

He grinned. "That I do."

"You can take the flirting down a notch," Liam spoke up, "Considering I am _right_ here."

I rolled my eyes, walking over and sitting on his lap. "Do I detect jealousy, Mr. Darkstrider?"

He thought over this. "There is a slight chance that you do, Ms. Nightlock."

I pursed my lips. "Oh really?"

"Whipped," Sebastian coughed, and I laughed.

"Jealous, Mr. Verlac?" I asked him, and something flashed in his eyes that I didn't recognize.

"Not at all."

"Rose?" Ethan called, and I looked up.

"Hey little brother!" I called, and he poked his head in the room, his eyes landing on me and Liam.

He walked over, sitting next to us on the couch, and Jace, Simon, and Isabelle followed him.

My head snapped up, eyeing Simon anxiously.

"Is that the vampire?" Aline asked, and her eyes raked up and down over his scrawny figure. "I've never really been this close to a vampire before- not one I wasn't planning to kill, at least." She cocked her head to the side. "He's cute, for a Downworlder."

I gave her an even look. "You better watch your comments about _Simon._ I've been told I have a mean bitch-slap," I cracked my knuckles in response, and she looked fearful for a second.

Ethan grinned in approval, while Simon smiled gratefully.

Sebastian introduced himself, and I watched him curiously. He had dark hair and dark eyes, but there was something about his hair, as if it were wrong. Perhaps he had dyed it?

"Try to hold it together. I'll be back in half an hour." Alec was saying, and he left.

Another conversation started up, but all I could concentrate on was Aline. She had edged herself close to Jace, and yet there was plenty of room for her. Hell, she could sit on my _lap_ if she would be avoiding Jace.

Especially considering Jace had a hand on her thigh.

"Hey Aline," I spoke up, "How much change is in Jace's pocket?"

She gave me a confused look. "I don't know…"

I shrugged. "I just figured you were in the best position to be calculating, that's all."

Sebastian made a contorted wheezing sound.

"Just embarrass the hell out of her, why don't you?" Ethan murmured, and I put my hands up in defense.

"If she were any closer, she would be _straddling_ him!" I hissed.

"Well Jace doesn't seem to mind," Liam pointed out, and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. No emotion, just a cold Jace.

"That's what worries me most."

I didn't really listen to the rest of the conversation, until I saw Jace jump up, and a second later he Simon followed him out of the room.

"It's about to go down," Ethan muttered, and I sighed.

"I hate to say it, but my money is on the blonde," I admitted, and Liam nodded in agreement.

"No, I think the vampire has a fair chance, if the fight is Clary-fueled," Ethan argued, and I shrugged.

"Am I the only one that finds it suspicious how Clary was so excited to go, and yet all of the sudden she wants to stay behind?" Liam whispered, and Ethan shook his head.

"No, you aren't the only one."

"Maybe it's better if she isn't around," I muttered quietly, but they heard me anyways.

"What happened to the whole 'she's going to be a great Shadowhunter' vibe?" Ethan asked skeptically.

"I don't doubt it, but the more she's around, the more trouble she causes. One of us is going to die because of her, I'm sure of it." I murmured, and Liam shook his head.

"Don't say that," He argued, "Besides, at least she keeps things interesting."

"I'm glad you found it interesting when you were bleeding out on Valentine's ship in the heart of a demon mass," I snapped, and Liam sighed.

"So _that's_ what you're mad at her about," He murmured.

"Let's just say, Clary is not near the top of my Christmas gift list," I grumbled, and I stood up in time to help Aline with her line of snacks.

* * *

By the time we got everything set up, Max had appeared, who Ethan had joined to keep him company, and Jace and Simon walked back in the room.

It was when I saw Aline touch Jace's wrist that I poured a good amount of wine into a glass.

"Rose!" Jace warned quickly, so random that everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked innocently, bringing the glass to my lips.

"You know just as well as I do why you won't drink that," He spoke calmly, but I saw anxiety flash in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "What, worried I'm going to choke up my lungs and ruin your pretty leather jacket?" I asked lazily, and while most people in the room tensed, Liam and Ethan gave me a worried look, and Aline and Sebastian seemed very confused.

_"Isabelle, it's the middle of the afternoon," I groaned, though it was no use. We were sitting in the middle of her bed, while she poured the golden liquid into two glasses, handing me one. I accepted it reluctantly._

_ "Any hour can be happy," She said firmly, "It just takes a little bit of this," I sighed, but I glanced at the door, figuring there was no harm in it._

_ Ethan was doing something with Max, and Jace and Alec were in the weapons room. Maryse and Robert were out. Perfect chance._

_ "Bottoms up," I agreed, and I tossed back the drink._

_ Worst mistake yet._

_ My throat burned in agony, almost like it had that terrible time I had refused to remember until now, and I hit the floor, coughing._

_ "Rose! Rose!" Isabelle yelled, her voice cracked in alarm._

_ I felt her wrapping her arms around me, but I couldn't respond, for there was no sound coming out of my mouth._

_ "Jace! Alec!" She yelled, and I heard barreling footsteps, before the door banged open, revealing the two boys with seraph blades in hand._

_ "What happened?" The two knelt beside us, and I pointed a shaking hand towards my discarded glass, which was in pieces beside me._

_ "We've got you," Jace whispered, and I tried to say something, but nothing was working, only a gasping sound emerged from my lips._

_ "Ethan doesn't need to know, now come on," He replied urgently, understanding my intentions. I wrapped my arm around his neck, and he helped me up, Alec comforting Isabelle, and we walked to the infirmary as Alec dialed Maryse's number._

"Don't be stupid, Rose," Jace muttered, and I shrugged.

"It's in my genetics, to be stupid, I mean," I replied smoothly, and suddenly the glass was out of my hands, and I whirled around to see Liam had taken a large swig, and the wine was gone.

"There," He said firmly, setting the glass down on the table, "Now you have nothing to be stupid about."

"I wouldn't say that," Isabelle grumbled, and she got up to replace the empty bottle of wine, though really I think she was trying to calm her nerves.

Jace ignored me for the rest of our time.

"What's the deal with the wine?" Ethan asked me worriedly, and I gave him a look, before I realized that Jace had kept his word. Ethan had never found out about the incident.

"It's bad for my health," I said smoothly, and Aline heard.

"Why?"

I glared at her. "Take a wild guess, Nasal Voice."

"Okay, I for one have had enough alcohol," Liam interrupted, "Rose, if you could help me up the stairs, it would be greatly appreciated."

I took his arm, not as gently as I had anticipated, and he walked (quite gracefully, for someone who drank so much) with me out of the room, into the hallway with the staircase.

"You sure have something against Aline, don't you?" He asked wearily, and I shrugged.

"I just don't like her. It's nothing personal."

He muttered something under his breath, but then his eyes returned to me. "Jace only gets that worried when something is about to happen to someone close to him, I've realized. What's the deal with the wine?" He asked, and I bit my lip.

"Just to remind you," He added, "My head is whirling because of the alcohol I just consumed on your behalf."

"Fine," I sighed, "There was a time, when Isabelle and I were idiotic teenagers, that we decided to drink alcohol for the first time since I lost my voice, and it didn't end well," I explained, and Liam listened quietly.

"I'm sorry," He replied, and I shrugged.

"I just had to find a different beverage for drinking my problems away," I joked, and he smiled slightly. I took his hand, pulling him closer, and I kissed him, before someone interrupted us.

"Gross," Max commented, and we turned to see both Ethan and Max were watching us with equally horrified expressions.

"Don't think I don't remember that time when I caught you with one Brazilian Shadowhunter way back when, Ethan Nightlock," I threatened, and he paled considerably.

"We were five years old!"

"And I was nine. It was a gruesome sight."

"I'm nine." Max spoke up.

"And you have witnessed kissing as well."

"_Anyways_, Max was going to teach me how to read manga," Ethan announced, and I smiled at him. Ethan was old enough to participate in our older Shadowhunter conversations, but he never forgot about his little brother, either.

After the two walked into the bedroom they were sharing for the time being, I turned back to Liam.

He grinned. "So where were we?"

* * *

**Well, that was the start of City of Glass!**

**Read and Review!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello TMI fans!**

**Once again, I am very sorry about the mistake in Chapter 16 (I chose the wrong document to upload, yeah, yeah, yeah) and I hope this chapter makes up for it, considering I plan on a lot of drama soon.**

**In this chapter I'm going to have a lot of reminiscing about Rose's parents, and also some Sebastian moments. **

**How is it that I love him so much and yet I hate him with a passion all at the same time?**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: All of TMI and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not me.**

**I'll get over it with time.**

* * *

"What is going on?" Liam asked, curious.

We were lounging around on the sofa of the Penhallow's living room, a book in my hands, with my feet propped up on Liam's lap. Sebastian was sitting across from us, reading as well. Liam was currently polishing a large, menacing blade that he said had been a gift from his brother. I tried to make sure my toes weren't too close.

"I don't know, but if Isabelle isn't back in two minutes, I'll grab the rope and you can grab the duct tape." I announced, and he rolled his eyes.

Isabelle had gone to answer the front door reluctantly, as no one else stood, and from what I could hear, she was arguing with someone.

"Clary!" Isabelle yelped from the door, and I was instantly on my feet, just from the name.

"Sebastian, Liam, don't let her go upstairs!" She yelled, and before either Liam or I could move, Sebastian was in front of Clary, blocking her path.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" I gasped, walking over to her.

"It's a long story," She explained, and I tried to ignore the dread that appeared now that she had arrived. This was Clary- she was my friend.

"So this is the famous Clary," Sebastian was smiling, "I don't think-have we met before?"

"Oh by the Angel," I groaned, "Find some original material, why don't you? You're just as bad as your cousin!"

Sebastian looked startled.

"Clary, you need to go home." I turned to her, and her eyes narrowed.

"You all sound exactly the same!" She argued.

"And with good reason, Clary! You have no idea what you've done by coming here, against the Law, I presume," Izzy nodded, confirming my suspicions, "And if Jace sees you here, it won't be pretty."

"Whatever Rose, I just want to know where Jace is."

"He's upstairs," Sebastian replied, and Isabelle and I sent him similar glares.

"Sebastian! Shut _up_." Isabelle groaned.

"But she's his sister. Wouldn't he want to see her?" Sebastian asked, confused.

No one seemed eager to try and explain _that_ relationship.

"Just go Clary," I sighed, "Just do what _you_ want to do, as always."

She sent me a hurt look, but I met it with a blank expression.

Clary ran upstairs, and at that moment Ethan walked out of the kitchen. "What the hell is going on?"

"Don't ask," We all said simultaneously, and from the anger that was coming from Isabelle, I took Liam and Ethan's arms, leaving her alone with one ill-fated Sebastian.

When we got upstairs, Aline was coming out of one of the rooms, and I noticed as she brushed past us that she was buttoning the top of her shirt.

"Hello, lacy bra," Ethan said enthusiastically, and he strained his neck to see over my shoulder as I placed a hand over the top of his head, turning him away.

I pressed my ear up against the door, and the two boys followed suit, Liam's head above mine and Ethan's head below.

"What in the name of the Angel, Clary, are you doing here?" Jace was asking.

"I have the feeling those two were kissing," I announced.

"Funny, I thought Aline was a lesbian," Ethan murmured, and I smacked the back of his head.

"Ethan Tyler Nightlock!"

"Well, now that he says it-"

"You two are horrible!" I hissed, trying to hear the conversation.

"What's going on?" A voice asked, and we whirled around with equally guilty expressions to face a confused Alec.

"Listening for termites?" Ethan suggested, and Liam put a hand to his temple, as if he had a headache.

"Okay then," Alec muttered, and he walked into the room where Clary and Jace were before I could object.

With a shared look, we all hurried downstairs, not looking forward to the wrath of Jace that was about to go down behind us.

We passed Isabelle on the staircase, and I meant to warn her, but I knew it was no use.

When we walked into the living room, Sebastian was sitting on the sofa, looking a little pale, and Max was sitting in an armchair across from him, reading.

Ethan joined him, and I made my way over to Sebastian, sitting next to him, and Liam sat on my other side.

"Did Isabelle get ahold of you?" I whispered quietly, and he nodded, still looking a little ghastly.

"Chewed me up and spit me out," He confirmed, and when I glanced at Liam, he looked a little pleased.

Oh, jealous boys.

Though I honestly couldn't blame him.

There was something about Sebastian that sent a shiver down my spine.

We could hear yelling from upstairs, and a minute later Clary ran downstairs and out the door, not even acknowledging us.

Jace must have done something bad.

Not only that, but a minute later, I heard a shatter from upstairs, and I jumped, prepared to go find what happened, but Liam held me back.

"Alec and Isabelle are with him," He whispered, and I nodded.

* * *

That night was quiet.

We ate dinner with Aline and Sebastian, who I had spotted walking Clary back to wherever she come from after Jace had yelled at her, and nothing very eventful was said.

I stayed away from the wine.

After we finished eating, Liam and I walked back to the room we shared together (much to Maryse and Robert's disapproval) and I sighed in relief the second the door shut.

"It's always an adventure," Liam commented, and I rolled my eyes.

"That's the word for it," I muttered, and we sat there in silence.

"So did you know the Penhallows before you met the Lightwoods?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I met them, they knew my parents. It was the Lightwoods that I didn't know. My parents never trusted them after they were in the Circle, so imagine the surprise when we were sent to live with them," I murmured, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"So what were you parents like?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm…" I started, "Well, they were nothing like me. Too nice," I explained, and he smiled, "My mother was a free spirit. She always had a smile on her face, never got mad if she caught is doing something we weren't supposed to do. A wonderful cook, strong Shadowhunter. We looked a lot alike, brown hair and brown eyes."

"She sounds like a wonderful mother," He commented quietly.

"She was," I smiled. "My dad was her perfect match. He was less of a free spirit, a bit more practical, but crazy all the same. He was Ethan's idol. He had brown hair like me, but these awesome blue eyes that I always envied," I paused, biting my lip, "And he loved my mom more than anything in the world. He died protecting her, but even that wasn't enough."

Liam and I sat there for a while, before he broke the silence.

"My mom was a _terrible_ cook," He laughed, "My brother and I used to hide in the mornings until my dad woke up just to avoid whatever it was she attempted to make. But she was a great mother, very nice to everyone she met. She looked like me, with brown hair and green eyes."

I smiled slightly. We both looked like our mothers, which was kind of a relief, in an odd way. He understood what it was like to look at yourself and be reminded of that person you loved, that person that wasn't there anymore.

"My dad, he was a fun person, but very firm. He was an active participant in the Clave for a long time, especially after my mom was killed," Liam continued, "He looked like my brother, with blonde hair, but he had blue eyes, too."

"What's your brother like?" I asked quietly. I don't remember how we got into this conversation, but it seemed like both of us enjoyed talking about our parents, considering it wasn't something we did often.

"Chris is an idiot, for starters," He admitted, and I laughed, "But he's a good big brother. He took over as the head of the Institute after our dad died. He's always been the party animal, the prankster, but he changed after our parents were gone. It wasn't until he met Evelyn that I actually saw him be himself again."

I nodded thoughtfully. He spoke with such admiration whenever he talked about his brother.

"Well, you now know about Chris, Bryce, and Victoria Darkstrider," Liam announced, and I grinned.

"And you now know all about Jacqueline and Deacon Nightlock," I added.

I knew my parents would have approved of him.

* * *

Jace is always in a bad mood.

I used to think whenever I said that, that I was over exaggerating, especially whenever we would have sibling moments, but it's true.

Jace Lightwood is always in a bad mood.

"I'm pretty sure it was that fight with Clary that did him in," Isabelle was saying.

We were sitting on the front steps of the Penhallow's house, painting our nails. It seemed like an odd place, but Isabelle insisted on the silence.

"I don't know what to do with either of them," I admitted, and she nodded in agreement, passing me the black bottle I had been asking for.

It was nice to be wearing denim shorts and a loose black tank top, leaving my runes for everyone to see. It made me feel like a true Shadowhunter, like I belonged.

"You mean considering Clary is out of her short little mind?" Isabelle pointed out, and I laughed.

"Precisely," I agreed, and though I felt bad about saying things about Clary behind her back, it was true. She _wa_s reckless, she _did_ do things that mainly concerned what she wanted, and no matter what she did, she was never going to be as much of a Shadowhunter as us. We had been in this life since the day we were born. There was no rune, no bloodline that could replace that.

"So how are you and Liam doing?" Isabelle asked as she painted her toenail a blood red, her foot bent at an impossible angle.

"We're good," I grinned, amused by her girly antics.

"It's nice, you know," She said softly, "How in love you two are. I don't think I'd ever find that."

"You may be right."

She looked up in shock. She wasn't expecting me to agree.

"There may not be a guy out there that deserves you."

She grinned, but the smile didn't necessarily meet her eyes.

"It's just," She glanced around, to make sure no one was watching, "Ever since what happened with my parents, I haven't been able to picture a love like that, you know?"

I fell silent.

Isabelle had found out when she was thirteen years old that Robert had cheated on Maryse, and I was the only other person that knew.

I'm not even sure I had wanted to know.

_ "Isabelle!" I called, walking through the hallway._

_ No response._

_ I had been looking for her for ten minutes now, we were supposed to be training together. She was thirteen, and I was about fifteen, but it didn't mean she wasn't a pretty experienced fighter._

_ "Iz, where are you?" I muttered, and I walked up to her door._

_ I heard a muffled sound from inside, but I recognized it instantly._

_ Sobbing._

_ "Iz," I opened the door and poked my head in, alarmed, and I saw her sitting in the middle of her bed, her head in her hands._

_ "Rose?" She looked up, and I saw her face was red and puffy, her mascara running down her cheeks._

_ "Isabelle, what's wrong?" I shut the door behind me, hurrying to her side. I sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her._

_ "I… I can't tell you," She sniffled, and I shook my head._

_ "The hell you can't, I'm your best friend, your sister. You can tell me anything." I argued determinedly, and she looked up at me through dark, watery eyes._

_ "You can't tell a soul, Rosie."_

_ "Then I won't," I whispered, and she sighed._

_ "M-my dad, h-he cheated on Mom," She whimpered, and I made a choking noise as I held back a gasp. Maryse and Robert had always struck me as a happy couple, though the only reference I had was my mom and my dad, and they loved each other more than anything._

_ "What?" I whispered, and she nodded._

_ "Mom told me, she t-told me that h-he cheated on her, and that I can't trust boys, because they'll only h-hurt you, and-"_

_ "No, Iz, she's wrong, not all boys-"_

_ "But that's not the point! If my dad cheated on my mother, who he loved so much, then what's to say that other guys won't do the exact same thing?" She sobbed, and I held her tightly, resting my cheek against her hair._

_ "It's okay, it's going to be okay," I murmured, and she rested her cheek against my arm, her skin wet and cold from her tears._

_ "I love you, Rosie," She whispered, and I felt touched. She had never told me that before, none of my new siblings had, though I knew it was the truth._

_ "I love you too, Iz. And no matter what happens, it doesn't matter what guys are around, you will always have me," I promised._

_ We never told anyone about what happened._

"Well you don't have to picture it," I said, snapping out of the memory, "Because it's right in front of you." I waved my bare foot in front of her face as proof, and she rolled her eyes, smacking it away.

"You deserve it, Rose. You deserve to be treated like a goddess, and if you aren't, I will be throwing that Australian's ass on the barbie," She announced, and I laughed.

"Oh the irony of it all."

"Damned right," She grinned, "Poetic justice is my forte."

"You, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, are a frightening woman. Stereotypical, too," I reminded her, and she shrugged.

"I could say the same about you, Rose Marie Nightlock."

I winked at her, and I studied my nails triumphantly. They looked perfect, or at least in my mind, anyways. They were a glossy black.

"We should get inside, the sun went down a while ago," I explained, and she nodded. We grabbed the bottles of nail polish, and I took them upstairs, while Isabelle went to meet the boys in the living room.

Coming out of the bathroom, I ran into something hard, and I looked up in surprise to see Sebastian, smirking.

His hand was on my arm, and his cold grasp gave me a feeling that made me want to cringe away.

"You may want to watch where you're going," He warned jokingly, and I shrugged.

"If I must. But it's so much more entertaining to have the handsome hero save me from plummeting to the ground, is it not?"

He grinned, but the flash of white in the dim hallway did little to assure me of his kindness. "But what if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

I looked into his black eyes reluctantly.

Another shiver.

"We're Shadowhunters," I whispered, "It's in our blood. We're always the good guys."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are we?"

"Interrupting something?" A pleasantly familiar voice inquired.

Low. Sexy. Australian accent.

Liam.

"Not at all," I replied, and Sebastian turned away from me, inclining his head in greeting as he passed Liam.

Liam approached me, slightly worried.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" I whispered, and he smiled.

"It may have come up once or twice in conversation."

I rolled my eyes, and he wrapped an arm around me as we walked downstairs, entering the living room.

Ethan, Isabelle, and Max were on the couch, Ethan propping his feet up on Isabelle's lap, much to her displeasure. Max had his nose in some sort of comic book or manga, as usual.

Alec was lounging in an armchair by the fireplace, bored, while Aline was probably off in the kitchen, finding a snack.

"Where's Jace?" I asked worriedly. I probably knew the answer to that question, and I'll be damned if it didn't annoy me. He couldn't stay away from Clary for like, ten minutes?

"Wallowing in his own sorrows?" Alec offered lazily, and I walked up behind him, smacking his head.

"Ouch," He muttered, and I smirked triumphantly.

"Where's Sebastian?" Liam asked, and I turned around.

He wasn't in the room.

"_Wallowing in his own sorrows?_" I offered sarcastically, and Alec glared at me.

"Now what sorrows would he have? Did you reject him?"

"I'd certainly hope so," Liam muttered.

"He's probably out for a walk," Aline interrupted, having appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, "He does that sometimes."

An hour or so later, Sebastian had appeared, but Jace was still nowhere to be found.

Max was upstairs, probably sleeping, while the rest of us lounged around, excluding Isabelle, who stood by the fireplace, worried.

"It's late," She fretted, "He ought to be back by now."

"Jace is a big boy, Iz," I reminded her, "He can take care of himself upon occasion, should he find a need and a mind that is sober enough for the task."

Suddenly I felt a sharp pang against my chest, coming from my necklace, and I looked up at Isabelle in surprise.

"Did you feel that?" I asked, motioning towards the ruby red pendant on her neck.

She nodded slowly. "That's odd."

"Must be me. I have an electric personality, you know," I informed her, and she rolled her eyes.

"That's my book." Someone said, and we looked up in surprise to see Max standing behind me, glaring at Sebastian.

If there was one thing that the Lightwoods shared, it was their signature _look._

That look that results in the I-want-to-crawl-under-a-rock-and-die feeling to be exact.

"Why are you reading Max's comics?" Ethan asked, amused.

"I like the pictures," Sebastian replied simply, and Max took his book back, moving to sit beside me. I moved over to make space, and he wedged himself between me and Ethan.

"I'm getting some coffee," Sebastian announced, standing, and when he asked if we'd like any, we all refused politely, leaving him to exit the room alone.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked, giving Max my best disapproving maternal look.

It wasn't a very good one.

"There were noises up on the hill. They woke me up." He explained, and his brow furrowed. "Hey Rose?" He asked, and I motioned for him to continue.

"Do people ever climb the demon towers? Like, for any reason?"

Aline laughed, telling him no, they didn't.

"But someone did. I know I saw-"

"You probably dreamed it, Max." Ethan said softly, and I sighed.

"Come on, bookworm, let's get you to bed," I picked him up effortlessly, and he giggled, squirming.

One sharp pang from my necklace.

And the window blew open.

* * *

**It gets pretty intense in the next chapter (or at least I believe so) so if that makes anyone excited...**

**Kick ass.**

**Read and Review!**

**_Besitos_!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, hi, hi!**

**So, quick announcement. Updates for all of my stories are going to be less frequent than they have been (yeah I know, collective sigh) but I just am finding it a lot more difficult to find time to write than I used to.**

**Anyways, this chapter is pretty short, but it is kind of dramatic like promised, so you may enjoy it, may hate it...**

**I don't know.**

**Enjoy!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: I could never pull off the name Cassandra.**

**I don't think I'm pretty enough.**

* * *

I instinctively whirled around, shielding Max, and then Isabelle sprang into action. She yelled something to a dazed Sebastian, and she jumped through the window, out of sight, going to save Aline, who wasn't in the room.

I lifted Max up in my arms, and he struggled harder now, but I dragged him to the staircase, hiding him at the top.

"Stay here," I ordered through my teeth.

I ran downstairs, and the two people I looked for first were gone.

"Ethan? Liam?" I called, and the voice that answered was not only the wrong voice, but one that I had dreaded hearing for a long time.

"No, Liam ran outside to help Alec fight, and Ethan insisted he go with him," Sebastian explained, and I felt my heart drop.

"I have to go get them," My voice was strained, and suddenly his cold hand was on my arm. I shook it off violently.

"Liam will take care of him, help me board up the windows," He ordered, and I didn't reply, still glaring at him bitterly.

Isabelle and Alec walked in a minute later, and I ran over to them, absentmindedly checking for wounds.

"Where's Aline?" Sebastian asked, and I noticed her absence.

"She ran off. It was my fault. I should have been-"

She was cut off by Alec, who objected, and a minute later, the two disappeared.

"Rosie. Rose?" Max's voice brought me back to reality after I froze, and he looked concerned, worry crinkling his nine-year old face.

"Yeah?"

"Help me with the Marks," Sebastian spoke up, and I nodded, holding Max to my side as I grabbed my stele out of my boot, which was by the front door.

I shoved my feet into the boots, ignoring just how ridiculous I looked in my denim shorts and these shoes, and I dragged Max with me to the window. As idiotic as it was, I liked the idea better than having him anywhere near Sebastian.

When we walked back into the other room, I knew that something was wrong. Whether it was my necklace, pounding intensely, or my Shadowhunter instincts, I would never know.

"Sebastian?" I called, and I held onto Max a little tighter.

"I'm sorry, Rose." I heard someone say, and I spotted Sebastian's tall, skinny figure from the other side of the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"I liked you the best, you know," Sebastian said, and it was in those seven words that brought the doom.

I was going to die today.

* * *

"Sebastian, what are you saying?" I asked, and I pushed a silent, shivering Max behind me, who wrapped his thin arms around my waist tightly.

There was no response.

I grabbed the dagger that was currently in the waistband of my jeans. It wasn't my family dagger, but it was a sharp weapon, all the same.

I had two options.

Option 1: Fight Sebastian. Probably lose.

Option 2: Get Max out of here alive, my fate undetermined.

With one glance at my little brother, I knew what I had to do.

One smooth flick of my wrist, and the dagger was sailing across the room, embedding itself into Sebastian's arm.

It wasn't the shot I had hoped for, but I heard a yell of pain, and I knew it would work.

I grabbed Max by the arm, and I ran, sprinting out of the room, and I stopped at the staircase. The front door was useless. We had boarded that up.

To be fair, we had planned for _outside _danger.

And yet it wasn't the demons killing me in the end, was it?

"Max, listen to me." I ordered, whispering rapidly.

He gulped, nodding.

Max was a smart kid, mature for his age. He could handle this, right?

"You are going to stay here, and you are going to play dead. I don't care what happens, don't you dare move, okay?" Another nod.

"I love you, Max. Don't listen to a word I'm about to say," I motioned for him to lay down, and he obliged silently.

I stepped up the stairs, and I let out a strangled scream, praying that I had good acting skills. I rolled down the stairs painfully, resulting in the desired thud.

"Max! Max, wake up!" I yelled. _Please have listened to me._

Max didn't budge.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as Sebastian walked in, an evil grin on his face.

"You! Y-you k-killed him!" I stammered, and he glanced at Max's limp form.

"You were the one that let him stumble, were you not?" He asked rhetorically, and I spat at him.

It didn't affect his posture.

"It's a shame to waste something so beautiful," His eyes raked over me, as if he were observing a painting, "But yet, you were ruined already, weren't you?"

I just glared at him.

He made one more step forward, and I lunged forward, hitting him across the face.

He grabbed me by the hair, and I yelped, noticing the object in his hand.

It was the knife I had hit him with.

My struggles were as good as useless. He plunged it into my chest, near the top of my stomach.

And meant to scream out in agony, but no sound came out.

I had never been stabbed before, as crazy as it sounded. There was the sharp, agonizing pain you would expect, mixed with a familiar burn I couldn't quite pin down.

I stumbled backwards as he pulled the knife out of my torso, falling to the ground near Max.

In my last attempt to protect him, I crawled to his side, praying that all I had done was enough.

And the last thing I heard was pounding footsteps.

* * *

**Liam's POV**

Ethan and I ran up the steps to the Penhallow's house, and when I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

"They must have boarded it up, let me see," Ethan said, and with a couple strokes of his stele, he had carved an Opening rune into the door, and it burst open.

I walked in before Ethan, and he followed suit, the witchlight from our seraph blades lighting up the empty house.

Or it had looked empty.

"Liam, Ethan!" Someone said, surprised.

Sebastian stood before us, blocking our view from _something_ near the staircase, and I didn't move from my defensive state.

Ethan didn't either.

"Where's Rose?" He asked, and his cool voice didn't quite mask the anxiety beneath it.

Sebastian's face darkened.

"If only the kid had been a little less curious," He was murmuring, "If only she hadn't been so protective…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I interrupted, and he met my eyes, and the evil look within his features made me hold the blade in my hand up in warning.

"If only, and they may not be dead."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had lunged forward, but Sebastian was gone.

I was looking for him when I realized what he had been blocking.

Two crumpled figures, one tall and skinny, her long hair draped over her shoulder, and one shorter figure, young, with his glasses laying a little ways away.

Rose and Max.

"Rose," I kneeled next to her, rolling her onto her back, and I cringed, while Ethan let out a strangled sob.

There was a good amount of blood on the floor, and I now knew where it came from.

There was a large, gaping wound in her chest, blood soaking the front of her shirt, and her eyes fluttered open when I moved her.

"Liam?"

"Shh, it's okay, I got you," I murmured, pulling a stele from my belt.

"Max, wake up," Ethan sobbed, and I glanced over, to see that the younger child was sitting up, bringing a sigh of relief to the two of us.

"S-she told me not to m-move…" He was stammering, his eyes wide as he noticed the wound in Rose's chest.

"You did well, Max," Rose whispered, "You did well."

"Liam, draw an iratze!" Ethan yelled as she coughed, and something dark trickled down her lip.

Blood.

"It's not working," I groaned, motioning towards the Mark I had drawn just below the ugly wound.

"It w-was S-S-Sebastian," Max sniffled, and I glanced at him.

"By the Angel, Ethan, don't let him see her like this!" I ordered through my teeth, and Ethan held Max to his chest, cringing.

"Liam, I-I love you," Rose stammered, and I forced a smile to my face, shaking my head.

"Don't say that, you sound like you're saying goodbye," I scolded, "And then I will be making fun of you later."

She laughed, but the sound was choked, and the three of us flinched in unison.

"I told you one of us was going to die," She murmured, "I should have bet money on it."

"Yeah well I've always been a kick ass gambler," I replied distractedly as I tried drawing another rune unsuccessfully, "So I wouldn't have been the one to bet with."

"Liam," She grabbed a handful of my shirt, "You have to take care of them, you have to-"

"Stop," I ordered, my voice slightly strained, "Don't you dare."

She nodded, and I lifted her into my arms as Ethan helped Max climb onto his back, and we ran into the direction of the Hall of the Accords.

* * *

** Clary's POV**

The second we barged into the Hall, I knew something was wrong.

Jace and Alec looked for the Lightwoods nervously, and we saw them soon enough.

There was a group of people huddled in the center of the room, and the crowd of Shadowhunters and werewolves had formed a wide circle around them. It broke apart as Alec and Jace sprinted forward.

My arm still clutching Simon tightly, I edged forward, peering over random shoulders, which was difficult to do with my height.

In the center of the room, Liam was holding _someone_ in his arms, someone strangely familiar, but my shocked mind couldn't process her.

Isabelle stood bawling beside them, Isabelle, who never showed pain, and she was clutching the younger boy, Ethan, close to her, his face buried in her shoulder.

Maryse, Robert, and Max were on the other side of Liam, holding Max, Maryse whispering soothing words into his ear as he cried. I noticed in dismay that there were tears running down her cheeks, and Robert didn't look much better, his face grim.

Alec was stopped by Magnus, who had been standing nearby.

"I'm sorry, I tried, but it was too late," He was saying, and Alec shoved past him roughly. Magnus didn't move, just watched him with eyes that held not just sorrow, but grief for the friend that was motionless on the ground.

I noticed in the corner of my mind that there was a man near the edge of the circle, not quite next to the Shadowhunters that were watching grimly, but not a part of the group in the center either. He had golden blonde hair and green eyes that were similar to Liam's, and there was a blonde woman at his side, cradling a young toddler in her arms.

Jace and Alec had slid across the floor, and were kneeling next to Liam and the girl he held in his arms. Alec looked as if he were trying very hard not to cry, and Jace just look lost, as if he were caught in a dream.

Alec was holding onto the girl's hand, but she didn't move.

"The runes aren't working," Maryse explained, her voice cracked.

Everyone was silent.

"I guess there's nothing else to do then," Jace said in a cold, lifeless voice.

"Don't you dare say it Jace," Alec hissed through his teeth, but Jace didn't hear him.

My mind blurred the next thing he said, which resulted in Alec holding back a strangled sob, Isabelle bursting into an even harder round of tears, clutching the sobbing boy tightly, Maryse and Robert wrapping their arms around Max as he wailed unintelligible words, and Liam just sat there, watching the lifeless form with an unreadable gaze.

I focused on the girl before him.

She had a large wound in her chest, blood coating her shirt and making it stick to her. Her skin, normally tanned, was sickly pale, and her brown hair, purple at the ends, was stiff with blood.

I heard a hoarse yet grotesquely melodic voice ring in my head. _I think we're going to be good friends in the near future._

But it was too late for that.

I realized what Jace had said.

"_Ave atque vale,_ Rose Nightlock."

* * *

**So...**

**I don't really know what to say.**

**...How 'bout that Super Bowl?**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes, I updated.**

**Things have been so hectic, what with testing and everything, and then when I'm home I sit on my ass and listen to the Godsend that is Luke Hemmings from Five Seconds of Summer (God, he's Australian too. Is there like some Australian-lover's Anonymous group to join?) so my updating for all of my stories is going to suck like nobody's business.**

**Well, for this chapter, I couldn't end it like I thought about, or I would have hated myself, so never fear it isn't that bad, _but_ I was thinking about having some sort of alternate-ending chapter if you guys are interested...**

**Enjoy!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: I don't have enough swag to own TMI or its characters.**

**Jace is just way out of my limit.**

**Ha, Out Of My Limit.**

**5SOS.**

**Get it?**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

_ I was standing in a garden of exotic flowers, flowers that I knew didn't grow in New York._

_ I must be in Idris, then._

_ I turned around carefully, and I recognized the house before me like the back of my Marked hand._

_ I was home._

_ Glancing down, I expected to see a gory stab wound, but there was nothing wrong with me. I was wearing a white dress, revealing my black runes, and my curled hair reached halfway down to my elbow, the purple streaks gone._

_ "It's good to see you again, Rose." A familiar voice called, and I looked up to see someone standing a few feet away, a man wearing a neat gray suit with glasses perched on his nose._

_ Hodge._

_ "Hodge? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused._

_ He sighed. "The better question would be why _you_ were here, as it is not your time."_

_ "I don't understand. My time? But I was _stabbed_… and you're not dead, are you?"_

_ "You of all people should know things are never as they appear," Hodge replied, ignoring my last question._

_ "Hodge, why did you leave?" My voice cracked, and I saw pain in his eyes._

_ "I was afraid, Rose. You wouldn't understand, what it's like to be cursed, to always be afraid to open a window, or to walk too closely to an open door."_

_ I smiled slightly. "But you were cursed to live with us. Was I really that bad?"_

_ He shook his head, smiling. "On the contrary, you were what made it that much bearable. I had never had children, never been in love. I hadn't realized what I was missing out on until I took you kids under my wing."_

_ "I missed you Hodge," I whispered, "I felt like I had lost a parent all over again."_

_ He cringed. "I'm sorry, Rose. But I'm afraid you are about to lose me for a second time."_

_ I glanced around. "What do you mean?"_

_ He smiled at my confusion. "You need to go back, Rose. There are people that need you, your friends, Ethan, Liam."_

_ That names struck a nerve. "Did you think I died on my own accord, Hodge?" _

_ "You aren't dead, Rose. Not yet."_

_ And just like that, I started hearing voices, and I knew my time was running low, and Hodge was fading away._

_ "I love you Hodge!" I called, and I didn't get to hear his reply as I was being brought back to reality._

* * *

"What's happening?" Someone asked anxiously.

Ethan.

"I don't know, the runes must be working now…"

Magnus.

"Wait, is she-"

"Yes, Maryse." He sighed, a smile in his voice, "I think she's waking up."

On my cue, my eyes fluttered open, and I cringed at the bright light.

Liam's face hovered over mine, and so did Magnus and Ethan's.

"What are _you_ looking at?" I muttered, and I tried to sit up, but someone pushed me down.

"I'm still healing you, you ungrateful Shadowhunter," Magnus snapped, but there was no real venom in the words, only relief.

"Rose, are you really awake? You were just lying there, and Jace, h-he said…" Isabelle stammered, her arms wrapped in a large chokehold around Ethan's neck.

"Well do I _look_ dead?" I asked, and everyone cringed.

"_Way_ too early for jokes, darling. The good percentage is still in shock right now," Magnus motioned around us, and I looked at the faces.

Liam, Ethan, Isabelle, Alec, Max, Maryse, Robert.

My family.

"Here come the waterworks," I muttered, and that did it.

I was instantly crushed, Ethan with his arms around my waist, and I completely forgot about what a bloody mess I was, just like he did.

Even Magnus joined in our hug, Alec dragging him in with us, and it was when I felt Jace's hand touch my shoulder that I realized who was missing.

"Hey Clary, Simon!" I called, and the two looked up at me.

"Get your asses over here! Join the love fest!" I winked at them, my voice cracked, and Clary rolled her eyes, but the two edged through the crowd, and I felt our group shift as they wrapped their arms around the people closest to them.

My family.

After we had separated, the other Shadowhunters nearby had broken away, all satisfied that at least one of their own had been saved.

That couldn't be said about others.

My family didn't leave my side for long, and it was when I saw the three people watching us that I got confused.

Liam, who had been oddly quiet, did not let go of me.

He had his arm wrapped around my waist, and from the look on his face, it would take a whole lot to change that.

"Liam," I whispered, and he leaned his head towards me.

"That blonde guy, over there, the hot one," I motioned to him, and Liam's eye widened in recognition.

He smirked. "What about him?"

"He's watching us."

Liam dragged me over to them, against my protests, and the three seemed surprised.

The blonde woman was the first to recover. "Thank the Angel you're alright." She smiled widely at me, and her voice rang with a familiar accent.

"That's my brother, always choosing the beautiful ones," The man beside her said in approval, and Liam rolled his eyes.

"So _you_ are the infamous Chris," I murmured, "I've heard so much about you."

"Infamous? All good things, I hope," The Australian grinned, and I nodded.

"Most of it, yes."

"Ah, Liam, you chose well," The woman, Evelyn, I assumed, grinned. The toddler in her arms wriggled, and Liam's eyes lit up.

"Lacey, my love," He grinned, and the baby's blue eyes widened, a toothless smile lighting up her face.

"Well it was nice to meet you," Chris announced, "But I do believe my brother needs to get you home to rest."

Liam nodded in agreement, and we said our goodbyes before we walked towards the Lightwoods.

"The hot one?" He muttered under his breath, and I shrugged.

"I call them as I see them. Look on the bright side, it runs in the family," I pointed out, and he grinned.

I was leaning on Liam in exhaustion, and when we stopped next to Jace, he looked over me, concerned.

"We almost lost you," He whispered, and I shrugged.

"All part of the job description. I would have died doing what I needed to do," I murmured, glancing towards Max, who had fallen asleep in Robert's arms.

"You saved him," Jace assured me, and I smiled.

Suddenly I remembered something important.

"Jace," I whispered, "Hodge?"

The second I had said that one word, Jace's face fell, and I knew what had happened. I stumbled backwards, Liam holding me up.

"You need some sleep."

* * *

The Lightwoods decided to get home, or at least, go _find_ a home.

Because no one was staying in the Penhallow's. Not even the Penhallows.

We made our way to a house not far from the Hall, empty. The family must have left already.

The second we got inside and had locked the doors, I ran towards the nearest shower, eager to scrub all of the blood off of my body.

Twenty minutes later, when I was satisfied that all that was left of today's excitement was a faded pink scar, I got dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

After saying goodnight to the Lightwoods, earning multiple hugs and embraces from each person (even Jace and Robert) I walked upstairs, and I was suddenly pulled into one of the empty bedrooms, the door shut behind me.

And I was being kissed by Liam.

And I wasn't complaining.

My back was against the door, Liam's hands on either side of my head, and he pulled away a minute later.

"I'm sorry," He breathed, "I just… needed that."

"Oh don't worry, I didn't mind."

He smiled slightly, but then his face grew serious. "Today has been the worst day of my life, did you know that?"

"Well I know Isabelle cooked, but come on-"

"Rose, I'm serious."

"And I'm not."

"And why aren't you?"

"Because," I kissed the tip of his nose, "I am alive and well."

He groaned in frustration. "How are you so nonchalant about this? I almost lost you Rose, and I'll be damned if I didn't feel like I was _dying-_"

"Liam, this is our life. We train, we hunt demons, and we die. I am one of so many Shadowhunters, all living for one lone purpose. I am highly disposable."

"No," He shook his head, "You aren't. Not to me."

We stood like that for a long time, me wedged between the door and Liam, our faces so close that our foreheads were pressed against one another.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight," I admitted.

"Good. Because I will be too busy worrying about you to sleep, anyways."

I rolled my eyes, pushing him away from me, and the two of us collapsed on the bed.

* * *

I didn't go to Hodge's funeral.

It wasn't until the next morning that it finally set in.

Hodge was dead.

It really shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, considering I hadn't seen Hodge recently anyways, but it was the idea that he was dead, that I really would _never_ see him again, that really made me feel sick.

Which was precisely why I couldn't go.

The Lightwoods were at the funeral, along with a few others, burning the many Shadowhunters that had died last night.

And I had almost been one of them.

I tried to ignore that little voice in my head that was saying _Why you? Why are you the one that was saved from lying in the middle of the streets, from being burned on a pyre, white silk over your eyes?_

I wasn't doing a very good job.

That morning we had been discussing what had happened, and Aline had come to us, revealing that the Sebastian that had stabbed me was not the real Sebastian Verlac.

It didn't do a thing to make me feel better.

When Alec had asked why the runes didn't work, Ethan's grip on my arm tightened painfully, his knuckles white, and Liam stiffened beside me.

The only thing I could think of was the fact that Sebastian's blood was on the knife, but that didn't make any sense. Only demon blood would have that sort of effect on a wound.

To which Liam replied that Sebastian was a demon to begin with.

Everyone in the room agreed.

We were standing in the middle of the Hall of Accords now, Ethan, Liam, and I, and Clary and Simon were nearby, talking to Luke.

Chris, Evelyn, and Lacey appeared, and they were kind people. I could see why Liam cared so much about them.

"Rose!" Someone called, and I turned, confused.

I spotted a head of curly blonde hair, and I groaned slightly.

"Pete!" I grinned, and the werewolf himself appeared, Liam's eyes narrowing slightly.

He caught me in a large hug, and Chris coughed, hiding laughter to something Liam had grumbled from behind me.

"Croaky Rosie, look at you," he grinned, and Liam, unfamiliar with the nickname, narrowed his eyes to green slits.

"Come again?"

"Pete, this is my boyfriend Liam," I introduced them quickly, mostly to avoid any arguments.

"I knew you were lying to me when I asked you if anyone caught your eye," He winked, and I shrugged.

"Speaking of, how is your fiancée? Is she here?" I asked, and he shook his head stiffly.

"When Luke brought us here, I made her stay home." He murmured, and I nodded in understanding.

"Well it was good to see you're okay," Pete said seriously, and I grinned.

"I'll see you later Pete," I promised, and he waved, before disappearing into the crowd.

"Ex werewolf lover?" Liam muttered, and I shook my head.

"No, Casanova, he's just a friend."

"There's an endearing nickname and everything," He grumbled, and I cringed.

"I never said I _liked _being called Croaky Rosie."

"Fun friends," Evelyn commented, and I shrugged.

"New York houses some strange people, myself included."

Chris grinned. "I bet Liam fits in well."

We glanced over at Liam, who was now bouncing Lacey up and down in his arms, his niece smiling at him, delighted.

"You seem good for him," Chris murmured, "I trust that you'll take care of him?"

I nodded seriously. "With my life."

"He loves you," Evelyn sighed, "Our Liam is growing up."

"That's what people tend to do, Ev."

"I know, it's just I didn't know what to expect when he moved to New York," She replied, "And I was quite surprised when I learned of the beautiful woman your brother had fallen in love with."

"He's just following in his brother's footsteps," Chris grinned, and he caught Evelyn in a tight embrace, laughing.

"Now I see where he gets it from," I murmured.

Chris looked up. "Gets what from?"

"His obnoxious, flirtatious comments."

Evelyn laughed while Chris glared at her. "I think us two girls are going to be great friends."

"I would certainly hope so."

She smiled widely, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

They were attractive people, Chris with messy blonde hair and green eyes that were identical to Liam's. He was tall, like Liam, while Evelyn was a shorter, petite woman, her golden hair in a short pixie cut, sticking up in a disarray of blonde spikes.

Lacey looked just like them, and I even saw a hint of Liam's features whenever she smiled, a toothless grin that warmed my heart.

"So what's going on over here?" Liam asked, walking up behind me with Lacey in his arms.

"Oh, just talking about you," I promised, and he raised an eyebrow, to which I just pursed my lips, smiling.

"Probably telling my brother how wonderful I am-"

Liam was cut off abruptly by someone's scream, and we whirled around, facing the front of the Hall.

The tall, broad-shouldered man was unfamiliar, but I recognized him instantly.

Valentine Morgenstern.

I glanced around the Hall quickly, before I spotted a familiar head of brown hair making its way towards me.

I bumped shoulders with someone roughly as I grabbed Ethan's arm, pulling him back towards Liam.

A clear path had formed for the man as he walked down the center of the room, and Liam, Chris, and I stood at the front, Evelyn and Lacey shielded behind Chris and Ethan peering directly over my shoulder.

Valentine was speaking, and yet I couldn't pay attention. He was only a projection, but I still felt a very strong dose of fear.

_He's the reason Sebastian was there, _my voice was screaming, _he's the reason you almost lost Liam._

"Even you, Aldertree. I hear you were indirectly responsible for the death of my old friend Hodge Starkweather. A pity, that." Valentine said, and suddenly his words were crystal clear.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Hodge!" I yelled, my voice interrupting the fearful silence of the people around us.

Liam's arms were suddenly around my waist, and I realized what a mistake I had made.

Valentine slowly turned towards me, as if he only just realized there were other people in the room. His eyes raked over me, and something flickered in his eyes.

"You look so much like Jacqueline and Deacon," He murmured, "The Clave's lapdogs. I offered them so much, and they always refused. I can't say I was very distraught when they died."

That did it for Ethan.

The two of us had simultaneously lunged forward, and Liam grabbed Ethan by the back of his shirt, pulling him backwards as well.

One arm per Shadowhunter.

Liam was going to be sore tomorrow.

"Stop, Rose, or Ethan is going to get hurt," He whispered rapidly, and I realized Valentine had already turned away smugly, satisfied with the effect he had on us.

I stopped struggling, and I took Ethan into my arms, pulling him back until his head hit my shoulder.

"Don't let him bother you," I whispered in his ear, low enough that nobody else could hear what I was saying.

"And you're such an example," He hissed, his eyes filled with fury.

"I have my own issues, and they are my problem. What would Dad think of you lunging at a projection?" I asked, and Ethan's shoulders relaxed slightly as he leaned against my side, though his eyes still held anger directed at Valentine.

_Ignore him, Rose,_ I demanded of myself throughout Valentine's horrific speech. _He isn't real._

"DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW?" Valentine yelled, and I cringed, Liam's arms around my waist tightening. I could hear Evelyn making soothing noises as she calmed Lacey.

No one ever said a word.

So at least no one was agreeing with Valentine.

Yet.

Luke was the main one with the courage to speak up, along with his sister, Amatis, I think they had said. Whenever Clary said anything I felt a slight amount of hatred in my chest, though I tried not to.

"Very well," Valentine was saying. "If you will not listen to reason, you will have to listen to force. I have already showed you I can take down the wards around your city. I see that you've put them back up, but that's of no consequence; I can easily do it again. You will either accede to my requirements or face every demon the Mortal Sword can summon. I will tell them not to spare a single one of you, not a man, woman, or child. It's your choice."

Someone choked, Evelyn, I realized. The child part had struck a nerve on her part, and on mine as well.

And the worst part was, there was not a doubt in my mind that Valentine would do it.

No, perhaps that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that there were people in this room willing to give in to Valentine.

"Sovereignty and rule?" The new Inquisitor, Inquisitor Aldertree, yelled, breaking the silence. "_Your _rule?"

The Consul moved to stop him, but it was too late. He darted forward in Valentine's direction, and I had just enough time to whirl Ethan around, blocking is view as Valentine's arm plunged into the Inquisitor's chest.

And just like that, Aldertree was a dead man.

"I will give you until tomorrow at midnight to consider my terms." Valentine did not seem affected by his previous murder, "At that time I will bring my army, in all its force, to Brocelind Plain. If I have not yet received a message of surrender from the Clave, I will march with my army here to Alicante, and this time we will leave nothing living. You have that long to consider my terms. Use the time wisely." When Valentine was done speaking, he spared one last glance over the people in the room, and he was gone.

* * *

**Yeah, she isn't dead.**

**I really couldn't do that.**

**But, if you think that alternate ending chapter sounds appealing (it would probably suck, but eh) then let me know!**

**Love you all, and I will update as soon as I locate my sense of knowledge!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay, pretty readers!**

**I'm really working on getting my stories updated, but I'm kind of stuck in a rut. Your loyalty is _so_ appreciated, you have no idea!**

**Oh, and a bit of Clary-bashing in this chapter. Not that I don't love Clary, it's just what the mood called for, I guess.**

**Enjoy!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or its characters, Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

When the Lightwoods got back from the funeral, we were all sitting in the living room of the abandoned house we had now inhabited, including Simon and Clary.

Isabelle had locked herself upstairs.

Maryse and Robert were still at funerals for their friends, and Max was upstairs with Ethan, reading. Alec didn't want him to hear what they were saying, and I couldn't blame him.

"Actually," Clary was saying, "I think he stayed because of me."

I had been trying to ignore the details about Sebastian, but now I couldn't help but listen. "Looking to get some from the redhead, was he?"

Jace flashed me a warning look while Clary blushed. "No, he wasn't… anyways, that's not the point. When he came into the Hall, he kept trying to get me to go outside with him so we could talk. He wanted something from me. I just don't know what."

"Oh, he must have received the newsflash that every problem in our lives revolves around Clary," I snapped bitterly, "And he must have wanted to join in the festivities!"

"Rose-"

Clary looked hurt. "I'm sorry about what happened, you know that. I never meant-"

"But it doesn't matter what you mean, Clary!" I hadn't planned to say anything, but now I was and it felt pretty nice, "So many people are getting hurt, because of you! Liam almost died! Hodge is dead! _I_ all but died, Clary! How many people need to get hurt before you realize what you're doing?"

Jace no longer looked calm. "Rose, stop-"

"Why, Jace? _You_ obviously can't get anything processed in her mind! I'm a Shadowhunter, it is my _duty_ to die! But I will _not_ give my life for _you, _Clary!" I yelled, and no one said a word.

Did that mean they thought I was right?

…Probably not.

"Now if you excuse me," I said quietly, standing, "I am going to go join Isabelle. If you hear screaming, come running."

I ignored their comments, especially Liam's, and I ran upstairs, finding the room that Isabelle had locked herself in.

"Iz. Iz, open up." I ordered, and I heard something hit the door.

Probably a shoe.

"Go away, Rose," Isabelle pleaded, but her voice was wavering.

"Not a chance, Primadonna." I smiled, and I grabbed a few bobby pins from the pile of hair on my head.

A few seconds later the door swung open, revealing Isabelle sitting on her bed, her face red, mascara running.

"How did you get in?"

I grinned at her. "Good old bobby pins, bitch."

She rolled her eyes, but she didn't seem very humorous.

I shut the door behind me, and I sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "What's up, chickadee?"

"Nothing, Rose."

"My mama didn't raise no fool," I warned, "Now what's wrong?"

She sighed, and a minute later she answered, "It's my fault."

"Iz, if we're talking about your cooking again, Alec willingly ate the soup. Just because he got food poisoning-"

"No, Rose, it was my fault that Sebastian…" Her voice cracked, and she trailed off.

I wrapped my arms around her, shaking my head. "No, Izzy, it was never your fault-"

"Yes it was! I should have realized that there was something off about Sebastian, and I should have been there! You could have died, _Max_ could have died!" She sobbed, and I held onto her tightly.

"Isabelle, I would have done what I did a million times over not just for Max but for any one of you, and there was nothing you could have done about it," I told her firmly, and she didn't respond.

"I love you, Iz. You're the best sister anyone could have ever asked for."

"I love you too," She said finally.

"I feel bad, I totally just chewed out Clary," I whispered, and she giggled.

"I'm sure she understands. And if you ask me…" Isabelle whispered, "She probably deserved it."

* * *

"Isabelle, I can guarantee Amatis doesn't want you cooking," I pleaded, but it was no use.

She was going to cook pancakes.

And for the second time this week, I knew I was going to die.

"Nonsense, that's very polite of you, Isabelle." Amatis spoke up quietly, and I turned to her, wide-eyed.

"I think you've just doomed us all."

Isabelle hit me across the arm with a spatula, and I glared at her. I had left Liam and Ethan back with Alec and Max, sleeping, while Jace was still not home.

"I'll hold her down, you grab the weapon," Simon whispered, motioning towards the spatula.

"I prefer all of my teeth intact, thank you very much."

"How much damage do you think that thing could _do?_"

"With Isabelle as the operator, expect the unexpected."

"Good point."

We heard Clary's footsteps on the staircase, and I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I walked into the other room, and Simon surprisingly joined me a minute later.

"Did you get booted off the island?"

He shook his head. "Clary wanted to talk to Isabelle _alone._"

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good."

We stared at each other for a second. "Are we going to eavesdrop or not?"

I rolled my eyes, motioning towards the entryway to the kitchen. "You may proceed."

We stuck our heads around the corner slightly, and I caught part of their conversation.

"What do you mean, you thought he might do something like this?" Clary was asking, and the words made my blood run cold.

Jace.

"Just what I said. Ever since Sebastian disappeared, everyone's been talking about how to find him. I tore his room at the Penhallows' apart looking for anything we could use to track him-but there was nothing. I might have known that if Jace found anything that would allow him to track Sebastian, he'd be off like a shot."

"Oh no," I muttered, and Simon raised an eyebrow in question.

"Jace must be gone after Sebastian," I explained in a whisper, and Simon nodded, though he looked worried.

Simon and I kept quiet, listening intently as Isabelle yelled at Clary, until Simon finally interrupted.

"Isabelle, that's enough." He said, and I walked in sheepishly behind him, moving to stand beside Isabelle. "It's not Clary's fault."

"Stay out of this-"

"No Iz, it's true." I said quietly, and Clary looked at me in disbelief.

Isabelle looked pretty disbelieving herself. "What do you mean, Rose?"

"It's obvious that Clary loves him too," I pointed out, "And I bet you good money that Jace isn't the only one hurting right now."

"Thank you," Clary whispered, and I smiled at her.

There was a knock at the door, but we ignored it.

"It's not because of me that he left," Clary began, "When Jace and I went to the Wayland manor-when we went to find the Book of the White-"

The door banged open.

Okay, maybe we shouldn't have ignored the knocking.

Amatis was in the doorway, and she looked pale. "Clary, there's someone here to see you-"

And that someone wasn't very patient.

She pushed past Amatis, and I got a clear look at the woman before us as I grabbed a seraph blade from my belt. She was dressed in black gear, and between her red hair and her green eyes…

She looked just like Clary.

"Clary," The woman had a horrified look on her face, "Your _clothes._"

Clary looked frozen, so I decided it was my time to act.

I stepped between her and the stranger, holding the seraph blade out in warning. "Who are you?"

The woman had a confused look on her face, and her eyes widened when Isabelle, silently uncurling her whip, moved to stand next to me. "Jacqueline… _Maryse?_"

"What are you playing at?" I asked coldly at the same time Isabelle asked "How do you know my mother's name?"

"Of course. You're Jaqueline and Maryse's daughters. You just looked so much like your mothers, that's all."

"And you would know how?" I asked, the blade in my hand steady.

"I'm Jocelyn Fr-Fairchild. I'm Clary's mother."

The seraph blade threatened to slip from my grasp, and I caught it with my free right hand quickly.

"But you were in the hospital…in New York…" Isabelle stammered, confused.

"I was," Jocelyn said firmly. "But thanks to my daughter, I'm fine now. And I'd like a moment with her."

I glanced at Clary, who was still staring at us, wide-eyed. "I'm not so sure that she'd like a moment with you."

Jocelyn ignored me, reaching for Clary. "Clary-"

"How did you get here, Jocelyn?" Clary asked bitterly.

I shared a look with Isabelle, and we each took one of Simon's arms, slowly backing out of the room with Amatis on our heels.

When we walked out of the house altogether, there was someone running towards us, and I recognized him instantly.

"Ethan?"

He reached us, breathless, and he stood with his hands on his knees, trying to recover his breath. "Rose, you have to hurry-"

"Ethan, what's wrong?"

"We need to get to the Accords Hall, Liam's already there. It's the Clave, they're going to give into Valentine."

* * *

In all of my training as a Shadowhunter, I had never been as physically drained as I was right now.

Ethan, too tired to walk, climbed on my back, while Isabelle and I sprinted to the Hall of Accords.

And it was not anywhere _near_ Luke's sister's house.

"Liam!" I called when we reached the steps to the Hall, practically throwing Ethan to the side, effectively freeing my aching back.

I spotted him standing next to Chris, and we made our way to him as Isabelle searched for the other Lightwoods.

Evelyn caught my arm, tugging me through the crowd. For such a small woman, she was quite strong. I smiled at her gratefully. "Where's Lacey?"

"She's back with other young Shadowhunters, including your brother Max," She explained, and I nodded. I walked to Liam's side, and he looked utterly drained, as did Chris.

"I don't know if we'll be able to change their minds," Chris announced, defeated. Liam wrapped an arm around me, holding me tightly.

"We better be able to," I gasped, "I think I lost a lung back there, carrying Ethan all the way here."

"At least you have two," Evelyn offered.

"Oh no, I lost the first one the second Ethan climbed on my back. That kid is the tubbiest little-"

"Hey!"

"Oh… you're still here?"

"Enough to hear you call me fat!"

"I did not call you fat, I called you tubby. Major difference."

"You two cannot stop bickering, can you?" Liam asked, amused.

"Not at all," The two of us replied simultaneously.

Liam rolled his eyes, and at that moment I recognized a head of fiery red curls making its way towards the center of the room.

Clary moved to stand on the dais, and as anyone would expect in the crowded room, nobody noticed her. I unwrapped myself from Liam's arm, and I hurried towards her, standing next to her. She moved to explain, but I knew that I didn't need to listen to know she was right.

"Everyone, listen up!" I yelled, and per usual, my cracked voice failed me.

No one in the room budged.

I took a deep breath, putting all of my Shadowhunter ferocity into my voice. "I said _listen up!_"

And, thank the Angel, the room fell silent.

"Now you all know me," I continued, ignoring the Consul's angry protests, "I'm not a forgettable person. So when the lady says to listen," I motioned towards Clary, "I would suggest you listen."

I gave an encouraging smile to Clary before I exited the spotlight, moving to stand next to Liam.

"I'm proud of you, Nightlock."

"Don't be proud of me yet. I won't be able to speak tomorrow."

Ethan moved to stand next to me. "Would that be so bad?"

Liam and I simultaneously smacked him over the head.

Ethan, still rubbing his head, was watching something, and I looked over his head to see Maryse, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus standing near the doors, Simon standing with them. I wordlessly made my way over to them, Ethan and Liam on my heels.

Patrick Penhallow was handing Clary a stele, and she looked to us nervously, each of us giving her similar nods of reassurance.

She pressed the tip of the stele to her wrist, and began to draw.

Suddenly Clary wasn't standing on the dais, but someone quite familiar was standing in her place.

I turned my head cautiously. He was still here.

"Well this is new," I commented, and Liam could only stare from me to Clary in shock.

"Do you see-"

"You? You bet."

"I see you too…" Ethan said, confused.

My heart warmed. "Do you love me little brother?"

He scoffed. "What kind of question is that?"

I rolled my eyes, nudging him in the arm playfully. "Well if you do, then her rune must be working."

Suddenly Clary was back to herself again, and the people around us fell silent.

"There will be no battle against Valentine," Malachi, the Consul, was arguing, "The Clave has decided. We will agree to Valentine's terms and lay down our arms tomorrow morning."

Clary argued back, and at the slight desperation in her voice, I knew we were running out of options.

"Then he'll start in on anyone who has a Downworlder anywhere in their family. Maybe a werewolf brother"-Clary glanced at Luke's sister Amatis-"or a rebellious teenage daughter who dates the occasional faerie knight"-a pointed look at Isabelle-"or anyone who's ever so much as gone to a warlock for help." Her last glance was at me, and I nodded. It was working.

Clary finished her statement, mentioning a rune that could bind a Downworlder and a Shadowhunter, and when she finished, I turned to look at Liam.

"Do you think it will work?" He asked under his breath.

"The rune, sure," I murmured, "But convincing a hoard of thick-skulled Shadowhunters? That's a miraculous feat in itself."

I made my way through the crowd towards Clary, taking her arm and edging towards the door. "You should wait outside."

"But why-"

"Trust me Clary, you don't want to hear what they have to say," I met her eyes firmly, smirking, "And a good girl like you also wouldn't want to hear what I have to say back to them."

She smiled gratefully, and she slid out the door, Simon a step behind her.

I turned around to face the Shadowhunters before me reluctantly.

* * *

**So... read and review!**

**I will continue to try and keep my updating where it needs to be... but it's proving to be a challenge, so wish me luck!**

**I love you all, hugs kisses and embraces for all of you! (Unless you don't like that sort of friendly affection... I can shake your hand, if that is in any way less uncomfortable...)**

**-EasyIsTheDescent**


	21. Chapter 21

**Put the weapons down, I'm alive.**

**I'm so sorry, you have no idea, I have been meaning to update all of my stories, and between school and everything else, I haven't had a chance. My goal is to have a lot more updates the second summer starts, but until then...**

**Ugh, I don't know.**

**So once again, I'm sorry, I love you all, and thanks so much to those of you that are still putting up with me!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI and all its characters instead of me, unfortunately. (insert sad face here)**

* * *

There was only one possible sound or word or phrase that could describe being packed in a room with a bunch of Shadowhunters.

_Ugh_.

"You can't possibly believe her! She's _Valentine's daughter!_"

That was probably Malachi.

"I believe her," I spoke up, "Much more than I'd believe _you._"

I was honestly surprised that he heard me. He whirled around, pointing a finger at me in an accusing fashion. "And you! You are just as bad as she is! You barely deserve to be a Shadowhunter, you _voiceless-_"

"If I were you," Liam threatened fiercely, "I would stop talking. _Right now._"

And for once, I was the one restraining Liam.

"My daughter," Maryse spoke up, surprising me, "Has a point."

I glanced over to her, and she met my eyes with a proud smile, to which I just averted my eyes, smiling sheepishly. Maryse's approval was always rare to be heard out loud.

"Just like all of your children do, right Maryse?"

"It sounds to me like you are taking this conversation completely off topic, Malachi." Luke argued loudly, as everyone was straining to be heard at one time.

"The girl had a point," Someone said calmly, probably a Penhallow, "Valentine will not stop if we give in. We have to think about what is best for our people."

"Exactly," Someone else joined in.

"And how would our people last if we decided to go up against Valentine and the limitless amount of demons he can summon?"

"For crying out loud people, we're _Shadowhunters!_" I yelled, loud enough that my throat stung in protest, "I don't know about all of you, but I was raised to believe that I would rather _die_ than give into Valentine."

"Says the girl who we can _clearly_ realize can't seem to keep a demon more than a few inches away from her at one time!"

Now that stung.

Surprisingly not the Consul. There were a lot of surprises today.

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

Ethan. _Un_surprisingly.

I took him by the arm, dragging him towards the door. "Why don't you go cool off-"

"I'm not a child, Rose!"

"No, you are. You are my brother, I am older than you, and you are going to stand outside, not leaving Clary or Simon's sight." There must have been something in my voice that made Ethan sigh in defeat, and he left, the door swinging shut behind him.

* * *

Though in reality we were probably only in there for another twenty minutes, it felt like hours. There were rude comments made about Clary, which Luke angrily protested to, and even me, to which I would grab Liam's arm as he tried to say something back to them.

When the Clave made up their mind, and for once it was the best choice, I felt like dancing. Liam surprised me, by ducking his head and kissing me quickly, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"What the hell?"

"Well it wouldn't seem appropriate to do that while we were narrowly avoiding a death sentence."

"Good point."

I hurried over to the door, and I grimaced when I saw Simon and Ethan standing inside the Hall.

"What did I tell you, Nightlock?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. Clary's mom wanted to talk to her alone."

I rolled my eyes, but I opened the door, stepping out into the brisk air. "Clary?"

I found her and her mother, both so similar that I had to use their faces as reference to determine which one was which, and they both looked up to see me.

I suddenly felt bad. "I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"No, that's perfectly alright," Jocelyn smiled, and I forced a smile to my face. There was something about the concept of this woman, Valentine's wife and Jace's mother, that made my inevitable sense to avoid danger flare to life.

Just like it did with Clary.

"Well, I have something you want to hear," I grinned, and Clary's eyes brightened considerably.

"What happened?"

"The Clave made up their mind, Clary," I announced, "They're going to let you Mark them. They aren't giving in to Valentine."

The two redheads let out sighs of relief, and Jocelyn stood up, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

I didn't know what to do.

I hesitantly placed my arms lightly around her shoulders, and she pulled away, smiling.

"Thank you," She said, "For taking care of my daughter."

_Whenever I wasn't blaming her for my near untimely demise, _I thought to myself.

I _kept_ that thought to myself.

"It was my choosing. Clary is an excellent Shadowhunter," Whether the last word was for Clary's benefit or her mother's discomfort, I don't know, but it worked both ways.

"I see. You remind me so much of your father when you say that. He was one of the best Shadowhunters the Clave had on their side during the Uprising," Jocelyn murmured, and I stiffened instantly.

"I vaguely remember my parents hating you and hating your ex even more," I said bitterly, "So excuse me if I can't imagine an incident where it would be anything but cruel of you to tell _me_ their strengths and weaknesses."

The ends of Jocelyn's mouth turned up slightly. "You have your father's temper," She continued, "But your mother's soul. I wonder how that balances out."

"I'm bipolar."

"I don't doubt it."

"Mom!"

Jocelyn and I looked up, shocked. The two of us had forgotten that Clary was there, in all honesty.

"Well I'm going to go find Luke." Jocelyn announced, and as she passed me she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Your parents were good people. I realized that too late. They would be so proud of you."

She slipped into the Hall, leaving me and Clary alone.

"Rose," She blurted out, "There's something I need to tell you."

"If you want to kiss me, Clary, you have to wait in line just like everyone else."

"Rose!"

"What?"

"It's about Jace."

My attention was suddenly seized, and she realized it. "What about Jace?"

"He's…" She took a deep breath, "He isn't my brother. Sebastian is."

* * *

I felt like the air had been knocked out of my lungs.

_Clary Fray,_ the girl that wore band t-shirts and overalls, who fell in love with Jace, who walked into a vampire-infested hotel to save her best friend, was related to _Sebastian._

The Godforsaken scum that tried to kill me.

And I was afraid of him too.

…I was the worst Shadowhunter that lived.

"That's not possible," I muttered, so low I wasn't sure that Clary had heard me.

"My mom told me, Rose, I'm sorry."

"Well then your mother is lying."

"She was telling the truth, and you know it."

"No, I don't know it Clary," I argued, "Because you, my good friend, are not related to the demon that tried to kill all of us at some point, you are not related to Valentine's spy."

"It doesn't matter, Rose-"

"Well it does to me." I snapped. "I don't want to die, I didn't want to then, and I don't want to now. I may be friends with you, I may respect you, but I've told you, I will not die for you. Not in that way."

Clary looked frustrated. "What happened to the brave Shadowhunter vibe, Rose?"

"There are some things even a Shadowhunter doesn't overcome, Clary," I spat, "Not that you would know."

"I know what it means to be a Shadowhunter."

"Do you, Clary?" I asked, standing to face her. I was a pretty good height, and I practically towered over her, but we still met each other's eyes. "I have been a Shadowhunter since I was in my mother's womb. How long have you been one, Clary? A month?"

"I know that Shadowhunters put their goal before everything else, put their lives on the line to fulfill their destiny."

"Perhaps they do at first," I kept my eyes on her, leaning my back against the Hall. "But then they realize that some things are more important. Their friends. Their family. Love."

Clary didn't say anything.

"Do you mean to tell me you would put your Shadowhunter duties before Jace? Because I wouldn't. I almost died for my brothers, for my sister, for my parents, for you, as my friend. For Liam. Not for the Clave."

Clary just nodded slowly. "I understand."

"I hope so," I continued, "Because you have a lot of Shadowhunter time to make up. It's impossible to do so. But you better damn well try, for Jace's sake. You have the upper hand, Clary, because you aren't like us. You aren't bound to the Clave."

Clary had a confused expression on her face. "What happened to all that my mom said about your parents? I thought you were loyal to the Clave."

I sighed, leaning my head against the cool wall and closing my eyes. "I thought I was too. And yet the more I hear about my parents, the more I ask myself if they were right."

Clary and I watched each other for a second.

"I'm not upset with you, Clary. I'm upset with myself." I admitted, and she obviously wasn't expecting this answer.

"Why?"

"I was so caught up with the fear of dying," I explained, "That I forgot how sometimes there are things worth dying for."

Clary moved to stand next to me, her head reaching my shoulder, and she pressed her cheek against my arm. "I don't think you were afraid of dying."

"Then what am I afraid of, Dr. Fray?"

"I know you weren't afraid to die," Clary explained, "Because you _never_ forgot that some things are with dying for. I think you were just afraid to lose those things."

I thought over this carefully. "Treat Jace right." I said finally, and she looked up in shock.

"What?"

"If you really aren't related," I continued, "Then I know you two are meant to be together. Take care of him."

"Thanks Rose."

"Are we friends again, Clary?"

"I didn't know we ever stopped," She smiled.

After we got inside, Clary showing everyone the rune to bind them with a Downworlder or a Shadowhunter, I went to work.

I spotted a head of curly blonde hair, and I grinned widely, jogging towards him. "Hey Pete!"

He turned around, smiling. "Hey, Rosie."

"I have a job for you."

"Name it, darling."

"You remember my boyfriend Liam?" I asked, and he nodded, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"The handsome guy with the accent, nice choice, by the way."

"Thank you. I need you to pair up with him, so you two can take care of each other. I'll be worried about you two enough as it is."

He grinned. "Aww, Rosie, you going to be worried about me?"

I nodded seriously.

"Then I'll do it."

I sighed in relief. "I love you so much, Pete."

He shrugged, following me as I headed in Liam's direction. "What can I say, I'm a loveable person."

When I found Liam, he smiled at me, and then realized Pete was there. "What's going on?"

"We've become war buddies," Pete grinned, and Liam paled slightly.

"Really, now."

I kissed his cheek. "He's a good friend." I whispered.

"I'll be right back," I said as Liam took out his stele reluctantly. Chris and Evelyn still needed partners, and I promised Liam I would use my Downworlder connections to find them reasonable bodyguards.

I shoved through the Downworlder and Shadowhunter chaos, and I heard someone call out from behind me.

"Hey, you're that girl from the Hunter's Moon!"

I turned around impatiently, and of all the luck, the big muscular guy that I had embarrassed during Jace's bar fight.

"Well, that's what my friends call me." I muttered, and I went to leave, but his hand gripped my wrist tightly, causing me to cry out in sudden pain.

"That's not a good idea," Someone warned, and suddenly Liam was behind him, a warning hand digging into his shoulder in a painful-looking motion.

The man let go of my wrist, which I pulled away roughly as I glared at him.

"You said for me to remember you," The man said patiently, "So what do you need?"

I stared at him in shock, but only for a second. "Do you have a partner yet?"

He shook his head.

I turned around, finding the petite, pixie-like woman I was looking for. "Do you see that woman over there?"

He nodded.

"Her name is Evelyn. I want you to take care of her out there," I explained, and he nodded.

"But one question," I added as he moved to walk away, and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why are you helping me? I was kind of afraid you were going to kill me and leave me in a ditch by the side of the road, I'm not going to lie."

The man grinned. "You know my friend Pete, right?"

I nodded, smiling.

"He told me that I owed you, even if you did kick my ass."

"Well you don't owe me anymore." I promised, "Thank you."

He walked away, Liam watching in disbelief. "So what use am I then?"

I grinned, kissing him quickly. "You are the intimidating muscle that makes them listen."

He rolled his eyes, and he leaned in to kiss me again, before someone interrupted us.

"Geez, break it up, you two." Someone said, and I turned to see Maia grinning at us.

"Maia! Just the werewolf I was looking for!" I announced, and she shrugged.

"I'm in high demand."

I grinned. "I found a partner for you."

"Ooh, please tell me it's this hunk of Australian right here."

I narrowed my eyes, and Liam chuckled. "No, but it is a hunk of Australian over _there._"

Maia's eyes widened, and she practically tripped me as she looked in the direction I had pointed at. "Which one?"

"You see the blonde guy over there?" I pointed to Chris, who was talking to a friend nearby.

"The hot one?"

Liam snorted.

"Yes, the hot one. That's Chris, Liam's brother."

She turned to glare at Liam. "You didn't tell me you had a brother."

"It never came up."

She shrugged, throwing me a grateful smile as she walked towards Chris.

I started to walk away, but Liam took my arm. "Where are you going?"

"To find a partner."

He laughed humorlessly. "You know just as well as I do you aren't going."

My smile fell. "Come on, I _look _18, don't I?"

Liam shook his head. "Rose, you're going to stay back with Ethan, keep him safe. I need you to take care of him and Lacey."

I sighed, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his shoulder. "You need to be careful, you hear me?"

He kissed the top of my head. "Loud and clear."

"I love you," I whispered, and he grinned.

"I love you too."

We kissed once more, but all too soon the fighters were going through a Portal to Brocelind Plain, and they were gone.

* * *

**Review, review, review!**

**And I promise I will update LBIB and GG&SM soon, for those of you who read my other stories.**

**Love you all!**

**- EasyIsTheDescent**


End file.
